Burdens of Tomorrow
by X-Storm
Summary: Everything seems well at the Xavier Institute . But things will change when Emma Frost miraculously shows up on the doorstep. And Magneto has more hidden agendas. He'll request help from an unexpected source. His mistake could push the world into chaos.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own _anything_. I just love to write. And hope that others will enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them.

* * *

**Chapter One**: A New Beginning

**Introduction**:

Around six months have passed by relatively fast. Within that period of time a whole lot hasn't changed dramatically. Everything was as close to normal as it could ever get, given what all had occurred.

Professor Charles Xavier was there mentally, but not physically. Still it was enough for him to give his guidance. He was of immense help to the X-Men. He was very happy that they are all back together, well for the most part they were.

Piotr Rasputin hadn't returned yet. But he did keep in touch. His family was the most important thing to him for the time being. He did plan to come back to the team when everything was sorted out.

Logan was still in charge, which irritated Scott enormously. He argued for a while that he was quite capable of leading the X-Men as he had before. But he was second in command now. Only because Xavier didn't think that he should just jump back in to leadership. His head was usually in the right place. But if he'd lose Jean again, or if something else horrible happened, could he handle the pressure?

Logan was currently the leader that they all had to deal with. He felt much more better about it. Though at times he doubts his ability to do the job well enough. The whole mistake he made with Emma Frost never slipped his mind. In some ways things turned out great with that. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she actually sacrificed herself to save the X-Men and so many others. None of them could. There were many mixed feelings on that subject.

Jean and Scott were as close and in love as ever. Maybe more so now. They were almost inseparable. Shortly after she had came back her Scott were barely ever with anyone else. They went out a lot and when they were home they spent much of the time behind closed doors. It wasn't hard to tell what was taking place. Obviously, they had been apart for so long. Now they still go off to be alone, but not as frequently. And even when being with the others they always hold hands or something of the sort. The biggest thing that has changed between them is that they were engaged . . . finally.

Logan still made a handful of passes at Jean, to no avail. She kept telling him that they couldn't be anything more than good, close friends. He took that with a grain of salt. But he understood that she loved Scott, who loathed Logan at times. He hated that he got to stay leader and that he kept on making moves on his woman. Logan knew that they were engaged, but he just couldn't help himself. After all, she was a beautiful and attractive young woman.

Ororo was the same, beautiful and caring to everyone. She never got in the middle of things, unless she truly had no other option. She's even told Logan to back down on trying to seduce Jean. And to quit being so hard-headed, and sometimes even arrogant, about being leader. He loved to throw that Scott's face at any chance he could. Overall, Ororo wasn't hard to be around. Unless you got on her bad side.

Hank didn't seem to be much different. He often tried to see if there was any possible way that Charles could be brought back. But none of his theories proved to be certain. He didn't want to attempt at anything without knowing what the outcome would be. That was risky business. Of course he helped out with much of the scientific and technical things at the mansion. His expertise were well appreciated by everybody.

Kitty hadn't really changed a lot either. She's still the same happy girl. But she can get irritated if someone pushes her buttons too much. That's normal for her though. She basically is happy. Especially since the X-Men are nearly all together again.

Rogue had gained every last bit of trust back from Logan and the others. They all understood why she did what she did; Jean had to be filled in on all of that. Rogue was only pretending to be one of the Brotherhood. She didn't really join them. She was definitely good at being sly. Now she's quite close to everyone. But Logan still remains to be the one that she is highly close to.

Bobby is still the jokester of the team. He can find humor in mostly anything. And at times it can be annoying. But sure enough it does help throughout the bad times. He can usually get even a small laugh from Logan.

Kurt hadn't altered all that much. He keeps in touch with Wanda, who recently asked him if he could pay a visit to Genosha some time. He told her he'd try to. They were both looking forward to reuniting, even if it's only for a day or so. They haven't seen each other in person since Wanda became the leader of Genosha. She had placed Lorna as second in command. She thought that it fit for her. Kurt's and Wanda's friendship formed an alliance with the people of Genosha and the X-Men.

Forge was almost as much of a joker as Bobby. He was the same. He still complained at the way Logan loved to wreck the Danger Room. He felt like he'd get one project done, or repaired, and then he'd have to hurry off to another. Sometimes it drove him crazy trying to keep up with Logan's damages.

When it all comes down to it, things are the same. The X-Men have gotten stronger in ways. And lately they haven't had many battles. Of course, Magneto has been in hiding since he was banished from Genosha. That's an enormous reason to why they haven't had to fight much. But they didn't count on that lasting. It was only a matter of time until he made another move. Aside from Domino, they didn't know at all where any of his followers were. She took off on her own. He betrayed the Brotherhood from the way she saw it. For all the X-Men knew the rest of Magneto's crew could very well be laying low just as he was. And surely he'd be building his forces, too. That was more than likely the case.

* * *

Lately much has been quite calm, in the sense that there hasn't been any battles. Maybe just a few arguments or so amongst some of the X-Men. But that was about it. That could be outrageously boring at times. Of course after what they've all been through months ago, even fighting Magneto could seem boring.

At the moment everyone gathered in the living room. Ororo had just finished taking care of her plants. Hank returned to the main level from his lab. Logan got done visiting with Xavier. Forge completed the repairs to the Danger Room that needed attended to. Jean and Scott came back from lunch. Kurt spoke to Wanda a few hours ago and finally came out of his room. While Kitty, Bobby and Rogue pretty much lounged around.

As Logan entered the room Rogue asked, "Anything knew?"

He answered in a gruff tone. "Nope. Nothin' yet."

Bobby moaned out of boredom. "Man, it's getting so lame just sitting around."

"You can't be hoping for a fight, can you?" Kitty questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but at least that would be something." He sighed.

Logan said gruffly, with a smirk, "If you're lookin' for a fight I can arrange that in the Danger Room, pronto."

Bobby and Forge both yelled, "No!" in unison. Logan grinned. Clearly Bobby didn't want to do more training with him than necessary. As for Forge, he didn't feel like having his repairs get all destroyed already.

"Chill out. It was just a suggestion." Logan said.

He looked over to where Jean and Scott were seated. "Perhaps Jean would like to train with me." His voice was husky and a tad flirtatious.

Scott glared at him. "Not without me."

Jean smiled. "Don't worry, Scott, I don't want to train now anyway."

Logan shrugged. "Guess I'll have to go at it alone then."

Forge groaned. "Just don't tear anything to shreds or break anything. That stuff is expensive and hard to fix. Especially when _you _total it."

"Easy, bub. I'll be gentle." Logan grinned and popped out his claws for a moment.

Forge shuttered. Logan loved to tease him about things like that. He then was about to leave the room when Rogue stood up.

"Hey, Logan." She called after him.

He turned around and looked at her. "Hey, what?"

"I wouldn't mind trainin' with ya." She said. She didn't love training with him, but she felt she still had some missed time to catch up on with him.

"Sure kid. If ya can keep up with me."

Everybody eyed her kind of funny. Many didn't volunteer to do sessions with him. "What?" She said.

Ororo said with a smile, "You're in for a good, hard work out."

"It doesn't bother me." Rogue said back smiling.

Hank had a bemused expression upon his face. "Well, you're not used to one-on-one sessions yet. Good luck."

That was true. She never had training with only Logan. It was always along with everyone else. She felt she could handle it though. After fighting alongside Logan before she was confident she'd manage.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

Her and Logan then left the room. The others watched them. Forge still looked nervous. Jean picked up on his thoughts because they were so loud. It was almost as if he were shouting them.

"Forge, perhaps Rogue will keep things in line." She told him.

He glanced at her. "I hope so."

* * *

The entire time the only one who hadn't said a word was Kurt. His mind was elsewhere. Jean hadn't tuned in to his thoughts since he was trying hard to keep them to himself. For now at least. He kept thinking about Wanda's invitation to Genosha. Nothing bad was happening, so why was he feeling so uneasy? He couldn't understand it. Maybe it was just the thought of seeing her again for this time it was only to see each other. What would they do? He was certain that this time would be less trying. He thought about having to leave the X-Men. What if something bad happened and he wasn't there?

As he was deep in thought Ororo, Hank and Forge exited the room. Ororo and Hank went outside, the weather was nice. They decided to take advantage of being outdoors. Forge went to the Danger Rooms' observation deck. He wanted to see firsthand what he may have to deal with later. Bobby just sat where he was and fidgeted with a piece of ice he had formed. Jean and Scott spoke quietly to each other. Kitty moved over to where Kurt was though. She obviously had no clue to what he was thinking, but she could tell he looked kind of out of it.

"Earth to Kurt." She said as she sat down near him.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, hi, Kitty."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just have a lot on my mind." He said.

She replied, "Care to share it with me?"

He shook his head. "Not right now. In due time though."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll respect your wishes."

"Thank you, Kitty." He said. He still looked somewhat dazed.

"But when you're ready to talk, I'm here." She smiled at him.

A small smile played on his lips. "I know. And I appreciate it."

She didn't say anything back. She figured she'd let it go at that. However, she stayed seated by him.

Jean and Scott both got up at the same time. Jean stretched while Scott just stood there. They laced their fingers together and began to head towards the exit.

"See you all later." Jean said. Scott only nodded at them.

"Yeah, later." Kitty said smiling.

Kurt looked up and said, "Sure."

Even though Jean hadn't been able to pick up on his thoughts she did have an idea that he had mixed up feelings. She was certain he didn't want to speak of it so she kept quiet.

Bobby gazed at them. "If you're going off to be 'alone', could you keep it down."

"If you don't want to hear it then plug your ears." Scott retorted. Everyone looked at him. He shrugged.

Jean blushed. "Um . . . we're going outside." She too responded to Bobby. Then he and Jean left.

"O-kaaay." Kitty said, dragging out the word.

Kurt didn't respond, his mind was still somewhere else. He stood up. "I'm going to go to my room for a bit. I need to contemplate a few things."

Kitty and Bobby both said they'd talk to him later. Kitty was a little worried about him. But she was sure that if whatever was bothering him go out of hand that he'd let them all know.

After Kurt left Bobby walked over and sat where he had been. He and Kitty talked. They did that a lot. If someone would see them out somewhere they may even get the idea that they were dating. Well if you subtract holding hands and kissing.

* * *

About an hour had passed and Logan and Rogue were done with the training session. Logan looked fine, but Rogue appeared to be completely worn out.

"Ya shoulda borrowed my powers." He told her as they headed in to the kitchen.

She grinned. "Yeah, I should've."

He grinned back. "After we eat, care to take another run?"

"Hell no. That might be the death of me." She laughed.

As they got something to eat most of the others joined them. It was about dinner time. They all decided to just make whatever that day. The only one who wasn't there was Kurt.

Rogue took notice first. "Where's Kurt?"

Kitty answered. "Probably still in his room."

"He's been spending a lot of time there lately." Forge said.

"I know." Bobby agreed.

Jean heard them and said, "Maybe I should talk to him."

Kitty replied, "I don't know. I tried to earlier and he said he would tell us what's going on when he's ready."

Jean nodded. "I picked up on some emotional stress earlier."

"Maybe you _should_ go talk to him." Scott finally said.

Ororo wasn't in the conversation, but it wasn't hard to hear it. "I agree. He may not tell Kitty or even me, but he might tell you. Like Charles, you have a special touch on things like that."

Hank made his way towards them. "Yes. She sure does."

Logan was the last to respond. "Red, if somethin's really botherin' him then ya would be the best person to reach out to him."

It seemed like everyone thought that Jean definitely should talk to Kurt. She wanted to. But Kitty telling her that he didn't want to talk yet made her uneasy. She didn't want to pester him.

Jean looked at Kitty and Kitty said, "You could try, you know. You can do amazing things. I don't think he'll get upset with you. Not that he was with me."

"Alright. I'll go talk to him right now." Jean said.

Scott asked, "Aren't you going to eat first?"

"No. That can wait. Kurt is more important. Hopefully I can get him to come down to eat." Jean answered.

He nodded. Everyone else wished her good luck for it was clear that Kurt had been sort of distant the past week. He was just so deep in thought. But surely Jean could get him to talk. She did have a way with people. Most felt comfortable around her. Unless they were mutant haters who knew what she was.

The others talked amongst themselves while Jean left the kitchen and made her way upstairs. She hoped she'd be able to see what was on Kurt's mind, without probing it. She didn't really care to have to enter without permission.

* * *

Jean quietly paced outside of Kurt's room for a good five minutes, at least. She was pondering on what to say. She didn't want to word anything in a way that might discourage him to open up to her.

She sighed and then walked right up to his door. "It's now or never." She whispered to herself.

She knocked lightly on his door. At first there wasn't any sound at all. She thought that he may have sneaked out. But as she was about to knock again the door opened. Kurt still seemed to be dismal.

"Jean?" He said, his voice soft and quizzical.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. May I come in?"

His expression changed. "Oh no. You've picked up on my thoughts."

"Actually, I haven't. But I did pick up on your emotions. They're very intense." She told him.

He stared at her briefly and then said, "You might as well." He motioned for her to enter his room. He shut the door once she was inside.

He had an armchair in his room. And near that was a desk with a chair. Her gestured for her to take a seat in the armchair while he pulled the desk chair over and sat across from her.

For a while no one said anything. Jean still didn't know exactly how to go about with it. So she figured that she'd just start out as smoothly as possible. She gazed in to Kurt's eyes as if searching for an answer.

She took a deep breath and said, "You don't have to tell me anything. But I'm really worried about you. So are the others."

He gazed back. "I'm okay. I assure you. Tell them that."

"Yes. But something is really bothering you. If not for my powers I wouldn't have picked up on your profound feelings. I cannot just ignore it. Sorry." She stated. The previous smile had faltered in to a serious expression.

"If I tell you then everyone will know. And right now I haven't even made a decision. Plus when I'm ready I will inform you all." He explained.

She replied with, "I won't tell them. If you'd prefer that I didn't. I do however need to know what's been troubling you. Sometimes being a telepath can be very elaborate."

He took a moment to answer, considering what she had said. "Well, if you promise to tell them that I'm fine and allow me to explain myself when I feel I'm ready, then alright."

She smiled again. "I cross my heart." She made the little motion with her index finger over her heart.

He smiled back, but only halfheartedly. "See, you know how I've been communicating with Wanda, right?" She nodded. "The thing is, she asked me to pay a visit."

"You're all worked up about that? Why?" Jean was confused to how that could make him so perplexed. "Is she having a dilemma of some kind?"

He shook his head. "No, she just wants to see me. I don't know why I'm so troubled. I suppose it's because when she called me out other times it was for my help. Now it's only for us to reunite."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Kurt, no offense, but that's sort of odd that you're so worked up when all she wants is your company."

"It _is _odd. I think that my biggest worry is that while I'm away something terrible will occur here. And I'll be miles away." He was depressed.

Jean reached over and took his hand in her, in a genial kind of way. "Don't fret over us. We'll be fine. I'm sure. Though if for any reason we'd need you it's not like we can't contact you. Wanda and Lorna are our allies, so perhaps they'd even lend a hand."

"After what happened in the past I can't completely rely on those words. And Wanda and Lorna are our allies, but they couldn't up and leave Genosha for us. Who would take charge in their absence? That would give Magneto the perfect chance to mess things up." He told her.

"I didn't think of that. They do have to remain there. But you could return, you know. Also, we may be able to manage even if you didn't come back right away." She replied.

He shook his head. "No, Jean. If the X-Men are in trouble there's no way I'm staying there. I'd have to come straight home and help. I was away from everyone long enough before."

"Yes, that's definitely true. Well, you could still pay her a visit. If we would need you then you can return. Wanda would understand entirely."

He looked at her. "You're right. So, you think I should give this a try?"

"I do. If we sit around and wait for something bad to happen we might as well just throw our lives away." She was still holding on to his hand. She gave it a friendly squeeze.

Finally Kurt's face lit up some. He smiled a true smile. "Thank you, Jean." He paused. "You're amazing."

Jean smiled and squeezed his hand again. Then she patted it with her other hand and released him from her gentle grip. "See, there's nothing for you to stress over."

"Yeah. I was being silly." He paused again and added, "Time to tell the others."

She said, "If you're ready."

He replied, "I am." They both stood up and then Kurt said, "May I?" He was referring to giving her a hug.

"Sure." She said. And they embraced for a few seconds.

"I'm so very glad that you're back. You have a way with people." He said when they parted.

"So I've been told." She sort of laughed.

He nodded. "Well, I'm quite hungry."

"Dinner's ready." She told him.

"Great. Let's go."

Jean smiled and Kurt smiled back. With that all said and done, they left his room. They made their way down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting patiently. No one had touched their food yet. Some hadn't even gotten anything. They were all awaiting for Jean to return. And hoping that she wasn't alone. That Kurt was with her.

* * *

An hour later everyone had finished eating. And Kurt told them all what was bothering him. While some thought it was understanding others found it silly for him to worry about.

Ororo, Kitty and Hank understood his issues. But they told him not to let his worries keep him from seeing Wanda. Forge and Rogue were sort of neutral in the sense that they understood both sides. Bobby, Scott and Logan were mostly saying it was silly. Logan the most though. He's lost a lot of ladies that he loved or cared about, one way or another. So of course he'd urge him to visit her.

Right now Kurt had already made up his mind, Jean's little talk helped him immensely. Before he came down to eat he was positive that he would go. Still he liked to hear everyone's point of view.

Logan said, gruffly, "Look, elf, ya don't need our opinion to go and do what ya want."

"But it's what I prefer to do." Kurt said.

Ororo came in with, "Kurt is on the right track. It's good to let us know."

"Definitely when it's more or less a trip than a quick errand." Rogue threw in with a hint of humor.

"Of course, someone who took off all the time would say it's okay to just leave." Scott said, bitterly, referring to Logan.

Jean narrowed her eyes at him. "Scott, stop it. You have no idea how messed up his life was, and still is."

Logan made a noise that sounded like a growl. "Hello, I'm still here."

"Sorry." Jean said with an innocent smile.

Scott muttered. "Just stating the facts."

Logan popped his claws out and was about to charge at him. As he did so he said, "I'm in charge now, Summers. So shut your damn trap, or I'll shut it for ya."

"Both of you. Stop!" Jean yelled.

Everyone was waiting to have to come between Logan and Scott.

Hank said, "We have enough problems already. Please control yourselves." He said it calmly.

Logan nodded. "Fine. Give me some room." He began to exit the room.

Rogue didn't like the sound of that. "I'm going with you."

"Not this time." He said.

"So, you're gonna just walk out - again." She said, emotion in her voice.

He turned and looked at her and then the others. "No. I just need to take a breather."

Kitty said, "If you're not back in at least two hours then we are looking for you."

"Deal." He said grinning.

Logan left the building. They all watched him. Then their eyes moved to Scott.

"What." He said.

Bobby said, "That wasn't cool."

"I know I shouldn't have said that. But I'm so sick of putting up with his shit." Scott said with irritation in his voice.

Kurt looked at him. "He didn't do anything wrong though."

Kitty said to Kurt, "This isn't new."

"I thought after all that's happened that they'd get along better." He said back.

Rogue said, "Nope."

"Because of me, mostly." Jean said depressingly.

Ororo placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Jean."

"It's not. Logan has to learn that he has no chance with you." Hank said, trying to sound kind about it.

"He does know that." Jean stated.

"And that's what pisses me off so much." Scott told them.

Kurt was there a while now, but he didn't know what all the bickering was about between Logan and Scott. He thought that they had moved on. He shook his head. "My inner conflict had nothing to do with Jean or anyone but myself. I only worried about not being here if something happened. This got blown way out of proportion."

Most of their eyes were on Scott again. "Hey, I am sorry. I'll try to keep my cool."

"I hope that when I get back that you and Logan hadn't tried to kill each other." Kurt said. It sounded like a joke, but there wasn't even a trace of humor in his tone.

"Logan would win that war." Bobby said.

Everyone stared at him. But Jean gasped, "Bobby."

He put his hands up in defense. "Just saying."

"I'm going to go contact Wanda so she knows the news." Kurt said.

He said goodbye, for now. And then he headed up to his room. Everyone else continued their discussion. Right now he didn't want to be in that conversation.

* * *

Once in his room he closed the door. He contacted Wanda using a hologram communication device. That's usually how the communicated.

In no time he got a hold of her. An image of her appeared before him.

"Kurt." She said, partially smiling, but kind of taken by surprise.

"Uh, yes." He said back, nervously.

"So, have you given my invitation any thought?" She asked.

"I have. And I've decided to take it up."

"Do the other X-Men know?" She questioned.

He replied, "Of course they do. I couldn't leave without telling them. I just need to ask you one question though."

She raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"If they'd need me, would you mind if I left?"

"Not at all. They are your friends, and our allies. If something would come up, you are more than welcome to leave. I'm not asking you to turn your back on them." She responded, a little surprised at the question.

"I didn't think you would be upset. But since we haven't seen one another for a while, in person that is, I thought you'd be disappointed." He explained to her.

She said back, "I may be disappointed. But I'd understand and would not hold you back. It's not like you couldn't come back when things were better."

"Yes. Very true."

"Then, you are coming?" She questioned.

He nodded and said, "I am."

"When?"

"Tomorrow, if it's not too soon."

She smiled. "Tomorrow is fine. But if there's any events there that would change that plan, I'll understand. Don't forget that. Just let me know."

"Okay. Will do." He then said, "If nothing happens I will be on my way tomorrow morning. Being an X-Man is so unpredictable."

She laughed slightly. "Yeah. I really hope you can make it though. Even if only for a day. I miss your company." He voice was soft.

"It's all the same for me." He said.

Now she nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, unless there's a mishap. We can talk and get to know each other much better. But until then, stay safe."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to that. You stay safe, too."

They both said goodbye. Soon the hologram of Wanda flickered and was gone. Kurt stood alone. He so hoped that nothing would keep him from seeing her. But knowing how life for the X-Men was he couldn't be too certain. He'd just take it as it came. If he couldn't visit her he'd inform her right away. Or as soon as possible.

* * *

Evening arrived and everything had calmed down. Logan wasn't gone for too long. He merely needed to get away to cool down. If he hadn't things could have ended badly.

Currently, everyone was kind of scattered throughout the mansion. Some were in their rooms already. The ones who remained on the main level were Bobby, Ororo, Logan, Rogue, Jean and Scott.

All aside from Ororo and Logan were in the living room. No one was really doing a whole lot. After a while Bobby got up. "I'm going to get a snack. Anyone care to join me?" He said.

Rogue replied, "Sure. I'm not hungry, but I'm a bit thirsty. And ya probably wouldn't mind the company."

"Great." He said back. "See you all later." He said to everyone else.

Some only nodded. Jean said, "Yep. Later."

Rogue said, "See y'all." Then her and Bobby left for the kitchen.

Jean and Scott were now left in the room. They sat together on a love-seat and just as they got all comfy Logan strode into the room.

So far Scott basically kept quiet. Jean looked at him and by the way their attention was locked on one another it was clear to see that they were having a psychic conversation through their special bond. He slightly smirked at her and she giggled softly. And from the way they looked it wasn't hard to tell that their silent talk was intimate.

There was a growl from Logan because he could obviously tell and he found it inappropriate. They didn't seem to notice him and continued on talking mentally. Even though Logan couldn't hear the nonverbal conversation it still annoyed him.

Nearly five minutes later Jean and Scott stopped their secret conversation. Jean told Scott beforehand that she thought it was rude to ignore Logan. Scott wasn't bothered by it, but since she was he agreed to bring their conversation to a halt.

Logan had finally sat down while they were conversing. He glanced over at them and saw that they were finished. "Well, well, look who joined me." He said sarcastically.

Jean smiled and said, "Yeah. We weren't trying to be rude. We just needed to talk."

"Privately." Scott added.

Logan said back, "I understand. But ya could've went elsewhere."

Jean got up and walked over to Logan and said apologetically, "We should have."

Scott didn't like that she was over near Logan now. However, he held his tongue for he was positive that if he didn't he and Logan would be brawling again. Or worse.

Logan noticed Scott's irritation and deliberately tried to annoy him. "Why don't ya take a seat here." He said to Jean, patting his leg.

Jean said, "Logan. You know that I can't do that."

"I couldn't help but ask though." He looked over at Scott who was scowling intensely.

Odd enough though, Logan really didn't want to fight at that moment. As much as he loved a good fight he realized that he shouldn't do that. And he didn't want to upset or hurt Jean.

Being the leader was hard work and he had to make the right decisions. No matter how tough it was. Besides, lame altercations within the team were pointless. There could be much bigger problems to worry about. Still, he didn't see any problems with getting on Scott's nerves. He couldn't help but push his buttons.

Nearly half an hour later Ororo stepped back inside. She joined Jean, Scott and Logan in the living room. At that time Rogue and Bobby had gone up to their rooms for the night.

Logan looked at Ororo and said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. It's quite beautiful outside though." She replied with a smile.

Logan nodded. "Looks like it."

Then Ororo asked, "Where is everyone?"

Jean took the opportunity to answer. She said, "I'm certain that Kitty, Kurt and Bobby are in their rooms."

Logan cut in, "Forge is doin' whatever repairs I left for him." He grinned.

Ororo grinned back and shook her head, amused. Jean laughed. But Scott didn't respond at all.

Logan said to him, "Apparently, one-eye lost his sense of humor."

Scott spoke, finally. "No. I just don't think it's that funny."

Logan shrugged. Ororo was about to ask where Hank was, but Jean replied before she could. "And Hank is in his lab again. He's still trying to find a way to bring Professor Xavier back to the present."

Ororo said back, "As much as I'd like that, I think it's too complex."

Logan responded with, "Yeah. Plus, Chuck has been, and still is, a great help in informing us on what the future holds."

"That I have to agree with." Scott said. "If not for him the world would have been in tremendous turmoil."

"There may not even be a world left." Jean added to his comment.

They all went silent for a bit, just thinking about everything. Xavier being with them as he was before everything went bad would be wonderful. But him being in the future may be of use to them as it has been already. No matter how different they were at times, they all had much that they agreed on. And that was an example.

Logan cut into the silence. "Maybe the Prof. bein' in the future is the best for us."

"Yes. It's not like we can not speak with him at all." Ororo stated.

"Very true. When we need him he's still there. And we're here waiting for any news he would have for us." Jean said.

Scott nodded. "Speaking of that. Doesn't anyone find it odd that he hasn't informed us of anything?"

Logan replied, "It is odd. But so far there isn't anything."

Jean spoke. "Logan's right. We've all communicated separately and together with him. All is well, so far."

"It would be nice if it stayed that way." Ororo told her friends.

"Sure enough, this is only the calm before the storm." Logan said.

They couldn't find any more to say. All was said on that subject. Ororo then yawned.

Jean smiled and said, "Tired."

"Extremely."

"You should go to sleep then." Jean suggested.

"I will, soon." Ororo smiled.

Jean nodded and looked at Scott. "I know what I want to do."

"What's that?"

"Go out and enjoy this gorgeous night." She said.

Scott glanced at her. "Maybe we should."

She and Scott moved so that they stood beside each other and they laced their fingers together. "I suppose we'll see you all later." She said.

Ororo replied, "Well, you'll see me in the morning. I'm calling it a night."

"Okay, goodnight." Jean said to her.

"Yes. Goodnight to you both."

There was a short pause and then Logan said, "You'll most likely see me later. Ya know I can't sleep well."

Jean smiled and told him, "Yeah."

Scott sort of glared. But before anything could take place Jean pulled Scott towards the door and they went outside.

* * *

Jean and Scott didn't go very far, just out on the steps. It was dark and getting late so they figured they'd stay close. When they sat down Scott sat behind Jean a step above her. She sat in between his legs. When he wrapped his arms around her and rested them loosely around her neck she reached up and placed her hands over his arms. They sat just like that for a while. They didn't talk for so long. It was so great to be with one another that sometimes words weren't even needed.

Scott rested his cheek on Jean's head. "I love you so much." He finally broke through the silence.

Jean smiled. "I know. And you know that I love you more than anything, too."

They shifted positions slightly so that she was able to gaze at him. He eventually just decided to move down beside her. They then stared at each other. She wished so badly that she could see into his eyes. But that didn't matter too much for she knew that he was staring into her eyes. She could feel it.

As their eyes remained locked Scott scooped Jean up in his arms and placed her on his lap. At first she was sitting sideways, but she moved so that she was straddling him. And before they knew it their lips met, ever so gently. His hands snaked around her waist and her arms locked behind his neck. Now and then she'd rake her fingers through his hair.

Nothing got too heated. But they nearly lost track of time and forgot that they were indeed sitting right outside of the mansion. When they were finished making out they realized just how long they have been there. All together they've spent at least an hour and a half outdoors.

Jean said, "I believe we should head back in."

Scott nodded and replied with, "Yeah, we should."

She had a playful grin on her face. "And we can continue this upstairs."

He grinned back. "We sure can."

He picked her up off the ground, surprising her, and carried her inside bridal style. Logan was the only one still downstairs. He saw them and growled to himself. He wished it was he who was going to spend the night with Jean. But he said nothing. He watched them disappear and he went to the kitchen. He thought that he'd have some coffee. Caffeine didn't affect him. But he was thirsty and he really wasn't in the mood to ride off to a bar for a beer. So coffee would have to do.

There was still some coffee left so he poured a cup. He didn't put any cream or sugar in it, he just drank it black. And it didn't take him long to empty the mug. He cleaned the cup and put it back. Just when he was about to head upstairs to try to call it a night himself there was a frantic sounding knock on the front double doors.

"Now, who the hell could that be?" He mumbled gruffly.

As he made his way to the door he picked up a smell. One he recognized. But he couldn't pin point who it belonged to. It was familiar yet altered some. He figured that the only way to find out was to open the door. If there was going to be trouble he was prepared.

He opened the door and gasped, "Emma Frost!"

* * *

**That was only the beginning. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far. I've written X-Men: Evolution stories prior to this, so this is my first in this category. I've been working hard to make sure that everything is as good as I can get it. And I will have updates weekly or at least biweekly. I have to give a big thanks to MarvelMaster616 . . . you rock! Well anyway, stay tuned and please review. I'd really appreciate your feedback. Also, now it appears that fanfiction may be the only way to continue this amazing series. I did however find a website that has a petition for saving the series. I signed it and whether or not it works it's worth the try. There are others that I haven't found yet. It's definitely apparent that many fans aren't too happy with the show being canceled. If you'd like to sign the petition you can either go into my profile for the link or let me know via e-mail and I'll send it to you. This won't allow me to give it here for some reason. And if you know of the others please inform me of them. There will be more information on my profile at the bottom of the page. Thank you and take care:)**


	2. Escape from Living Hell

**Chapter Two**: Escape from Living Hell

**The Hellfire Club two months ago . . .**

Within a dark, dismal room Sebastian Shaw and Selene stood on either side of an examination table. They were gazing intently down at an unconscious Emma Frost. Neither of them said a word for the longest time.

Minute after minute has passed at this point. The silence was broken by Sebastian who said in an anxious and kind of skeptical demeanor, "I thought you said that Emma would awaken? What's taking so damn long?"

Selene glared at him and replied in an icy tone, "She will. Be patient."

"I've been patient for nearly four months! Now I'm really beginning to doubt your . . . " He said harshly.

She cut him off in just as harsh of a tone. "Have I ever let you down before? I think not. She will awake, and soon. Stop whining, Sebastian."

"I do not whine, Selene." He said glowering at her.

While they tossed words back and forth Emma began to stir. Her eyes opened and she scanned the room warily. After being pretty much dead she didn't understand what was going on just yet. She gasped and jumped into a sitting position when she realized where she was.

Selene and Sebastian both had their attention on her now. Selene sneered at Sebastian and said derogatorily, "I told you so." She then placed her hands on her hips and wore a smug grin.

"While I will not apologize I will take back what I've said." He told her, but he still glared at her. He didn't like to be wrong.

Emma gazed at them. She looked highly confused. And she was. The last thing she remembered was asking for Scott's forgiveness and then shattering. That's all. And now she was sitting on an examination table alive. Her eyes never left the Black King or the Black Queen.

At that moment she was uncertain of everything. She wondered how she was there and why she was allowed to remember what happened prior to her apparent death. She looked at herself finally and realized that she was naked, except for a silky black sheet which had fallen down when she sat up. It was cold in the room so she reached down and pulled it up over her. That was the only reason for she didn't care if she was seen naked.

Sebastian spoke to her first, "Welcome back, my queen."

Selene glared at him and said, "Yes, welcome back."

Emma finally spoke, "How?" That was all she could manage to get out.

"Allow me," Selene said. She moved closer to Emma and began to explain everything. "We found out what happened to you not too long after you supposedly died and we came back to from your telepathic attack." She paused and gave Emma a harsh look. She then went on, "I used sorcery to gather every last piece of your shattered form. It wasn't easy, but it was a success, as you can see. Once all of the pieces were gathered I again used sorcery to put them together. It was sort of like a diamond jigsaw puzzle. It took immense time and energy and many spells. But it worked. So, here you are." She had a strange look in her eyes.

Emma stared at her. "But what makes you think I'd want to be here? You all betrayed me! Or have you forgotten?" Her tone was cold.

Selene glowered. Emma wasn't supposed to remember anything. Sebastian stepped in at that point. "Yes, we did betray you. But we all need one another. You belong here, my queen." He wanted her to stay with them and was hoping he could reel her in.

She looked at him. "So now I suppose you expect me to pretend that everything is better? I can't. I trusted you then, but I will not do so again."

"You ungrateful bitch, as I recall you're the one that screwed up everything in the first place!" Selene snapped acidly.

Sebastian held a hand up at her. "That's enough, Selene!"

"If not for me she'd be a goner. She'd have been washed away by the rain." Selene stated.

"That's true. Give her time. You told me to be patient, now it's your turn." He said.

She gazed him. She then whispered, "But you don't get it. She wasn't supposed to even remember what happened before. I don't know why she does."

He whispered back in a cruel tone, "That's your problem. You must have fucked up somewhere."

"As much as I hate to agree, I have no choice but to." She really couldn't argue his comment. It was only the hard, cold truth. Somewhere in the process she messed up.

Emma wasn't to have any memories of the X-Men. Especially not of how close she got with them. And the fact that she fell in love with Scott Summers. She was to only see them as enemies.

"You had better fix this!" He ordered her.

Selene then said, "Oh, believe me, I will."

"How long will this hocus pocus take?" Sebastian questioned.

She answered icily "As long as needed."

"You must have a better estimation than that." He pressed.

She glared at him. "Damn you, Sebastian! This isn't something to take lightly! I might have to do more than one try on this. I put so much into her and she still remembers!" She then added, "Now leave! I want to be alone with her." She nearly shoved him out of the room.

"Fine, then." He said, irritation was clearly heard in his tone and shown in his expression.

He turned and left the room, angry. "Finally." She mumbled to herself. She didn't know how she messed up, but she would fix it. One way or another Emma was going to be hers, not Sebastian's.

Emma listened quietly and carefully to everything that was just said. Some of the conversation was harder to perceive, however she caught most of it. And she didn't like what she heard.

She thought, _"How dare these fools do this."_

Selene had locked the door once Sebastian exited. She stood in front of it staring at Emma. It was obvious that she was deep in thought. Emma gazed back, secretly entering her mind.

A few moments later Emma said, "So, Selene, how do you plan to make me forget? Hm, let me think . . . perhaps by sorcery or drugs?"

Selene snapped out of her thoughts. She glared over at Emma. "I don't know. Both would work more efficiently."

"I'd love to see you try." Emma said dryly.

Selene wore a malicious look. She said in a tone that matched her expression, "Try? I won't try I WILL!" She made her way back to where Emma was sitting.

"I hardly believe that." Emma said mockingly.

"Whether you believe it or not, it's going to happen!" Selene assured her.

Emma replied with, "Not if I can help it help it."

Selene moved in closer so that her face was directly in front of Emma's. She used her powers to push Emma back down. She then leaned over her menacingly. Emma narrowed her eyes and struggled to get free. But she couldn't move. And before she could speak Selene forced her mouth over hers. She figured that would shut Emma up. And she would get a thrill out of it as well.

While Selene did that Emma tried to move once more, but she was frozen in place. All of a sudden she felt a stab of pain in her left arm. Selene released her lips from Emma's, but she held her there for a bit longer. After a bit she pulled away.

She was grinning sadistically. Emma was able to move now. She sat back up, although she began to feel weak. And whatever Selene injected into her made her veins burn. She scowled at Selene and yelled, "What the bloody hell did you do to me?" She fought hard against to pain and growing weariness.

Selene kept on sneering at her. But she finally said, "You'll be fine. I've just injected you with a special serum that I've created. It will make you entirely weak and then you'll eventually pass out. Then I can work my magic." She laughed at the irony of what she'd just said.

Emma shot an evil look at Selene. "You will pay for this!" She wasn't able to yell that time around for she was becoming more and more exhausted.

"Oh, relax. What am I saying? I know will, it's not like you have any choice otherwise." Selene was still smiling the same way.

"You . . . bitch!" Emma got out. But she was barely able to even get those words out. She was weakening rapidly. And she began to feel fatigue enveloping her mind and body. Before she could say another word she fell backwards and fell unconscious. But it was only as if she were asleep.

Selene was grinning still. She would now fix her mistake. This time she wouldn't mess up. Emma would belong to her. She was hers to control.

With Emma laying there unconscious and completely vulnerable Selene made preparations so that she could perform her dark deeds. Since her attempts to suppress Emma's memories of being with the X-Men hadn't pulled through the first time around she decided to take a different approach.

First, she lifted Emma off of the examination table and laid her down on the floor. Then she gathered every single candle she could find in the room. She placed them in an enormous circle around Emma and herself. Finally she lit all of the candles.

She didn't know how much time she really had. The serum she created was fairly new. So she was unaware of its expiration period. She did have more; however, she didn't want to have to inject more in the middle of a spell. That could interfere with the process. Since she had limited time she got right down to business.

Selene began by kneeling on the floor and then straddling over Emma. She sat there, leaning forward, and placed her hands on either side of Emma's face. She closed her eyes and started to chant in Latin. She continued with that for a few minutes or so. Then she moved her right hand away from Emma's face, keeping her left one in place, and pulled out a dagger that was hidden within her boot. She began to chant again; this time she used the dagger to make a small incision on her left arm, drawing a decent amount of blood. She did the same to Emma's left arm. After doing so she actually licked the blood from the blade of the dagger before moving to the next step. But in no time at all she went on with her spell. She started chanting again. As she did so she lifted Emma's arm and moved her left hand away from Emma's face. She then placed her wound over top of Emma's wound, allowing the blood to blend. Once that process was completed she stopped chanting and licked both of the wounds. Finally she chanted one more time to conclude the spell. And then she just sat on top of Emma and gazed down at her nefariously, all the while grinning in an avid and ominous manner. She ran her right hand along Emma's face and down her neck. She traced her index finger over her collar bone and between her breasts. She then leaned over her and placed her mouth over Emma's, but only briefly. She pulled away and moved her mouth to Emma's left her.

"You are mine, Emma. While you must still obey Shaw's rules you WILL answer to me. You will be under MY control." Selene whispered into Emma's ear. She sounded slightly deranged.

Shortly afterwards she stood up. She blew out each candle then picked Emma up, placing her back on the table. She kept on sneering at her. She was confident that this time around her spells would work. After all, she had mixed their blood and put even more into it. This time it was more like a ritual. But if for any reason this wouldn't turn out right she would keep on trying. She'd mix spells with drugs. If the spells somehow do not succeed then the drugs will. She didn't care if Emma was drugged. As long as she was under her control that was truly all she cared about. She would soon know what the outcome would be.

**

* * *

**

**The Hellfire Club earlier present day . . . **

Throughout the following weeks Selene had to proceed with further spells. It appeared that Emma's mind wasn't bonding with her magic. That was highly frustrating her. She had put so much energy and effort into those spells, yet it still didn't prove effective. Emma's mind was much more powerful and stronger than before.

Selene was beginning to realize that spells were not the answer. She now had to move on to the drugs. With that she was certain that Emma would be under her control. Not enough to raise suspicions of Sebastian or any of the other members, but enough to hold Emma in her grasp.

The Black King was again skeptical of Selene's ability to bring back the Emma they once knew. At that very moment they were arguing outside of the room where Emma was being held. But what they didn't know was that she was right on the other side of the door listening to every single word.

"Damn it, Selene! What the hell have you been doing? Nothing has worked!" He roared at her.

The Black Queen looked outraged and she replied with a pure coldness to her voice, "Don't you know how much I've tried! I've been weakening myself for weeks trying to make her forget!"

He glared at her. "I knew that you wouldn't be able to succeed."

She responded before he said another word, "There is one other way. And I am positive that it will work out perfectly." She now wore an evil grin.

He stared at her cynically, but he said, "I'm listening."

"I've been working on an array of drugs with Leland and Pierce that will cause massive psycho-active effects within the brain. That seems to be the only way. You see, I believe that I've figured out why her mind is rejecting my spells." She explained.

"Go on." He said back.

She looked at him. "When I resurrected her I used great deals of sorcery. I placed a lot of myself into her. And I'm beginning to think that my spells are only making her stronger. So, she's kind of immune to my magic."

He nodded and said, "That does make sense. How else could your spells not take effect on her? That is a very good possibility indeed." He paused and then went on, "I also have a theory."

"And what would that be?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We didn't witness what had happened with the whole Phoenix ordeal, but she had to of allowed it to merge with her. She probably thought she could fix everything. However, it shattered her. I do think that if that's what occurred then she could very well have remnants of the Phoenix still intact."

She now nodded. "Yes! That's it! With that and my magic she's able to ward off whatever spells I place upon her. The last resort is drugs."

"What else can be done if that doesn't work?"

"I honestly don't know."

Both of their expressions became dark and sullen. If the drugs didn't take effect it was possible that nothing would work. It was still worth the try.

Selene sneered. "All I can do is to make an attempt to drug her. Of course, I could always torture the hell out of her. Surely she'd give in at some point."

He grinned. "Yes, but this is Emma Frost we are speaking of. She's doesn't succumb all that easily. It will take a long time for her to give in. And perhaps she may never."

She glowered at him. "Then I will whip her and beat her and make damn sure she suffers."

"I'm sure you will." He said.

She gazed at him with rage in her eyes. "That bitch WILL do as we say. She'll have no choice otherwise." She added, "Now, leave me be. I'm going in there to give her some 'medicine'."

"I'm certain that I'll know how it turns out." He told her.

"Yes, now go." She was urgent to get him out of her way.

He stared at her for a moment or two and then he left. As soon as he was gone she turned and opened the door. She wore a sadistic smile.

Inside Emma hurried back to a small bed. She was no longer in the room she woke up in two months ago. While she was given a better room she still didn't have any clothes.

Selene stepped into the room, shut the door behind her and locked it. She made her way over to where Emma was seated. Emma glared at her, but Selene only grinned.

"What's wrong, Emma? I hope you didn't overhear what was said. You weren't eavesdropping now were you?" Selene said in a dark tone.

"Oh, like I'd tell you!" Emma shot at her.

Selene stepped closer and backhanded her hard. Emma flinched slightly but didn't try anything. Selene stood over her naked form.

"I tried to do this nicely, but you've given me no choice. You will obey me. No doubt about it." She spat.

Emma stared at her. "Since when have you done anything nicely?" She said snidely.

Selene didn't say a word back. She simply flung herself onto Emma, pinning her to the bed. She pulled a syringe out of her right boot and held it to Emma's neck. Emma began to struggle and she managed to knock the syringe out of Selene's hand.

The Black Queen became irate and she looked demented. She started to use her powers to drain Emma's life force, but only enough to weaken her. She really didn't want to kill her. Especially not after everything she's put into bringing her back. Luckily Emma attacked her mind. Selene backed off some.

"Emma, stop it! If you don't I will drain you to the point of unconsciousness! Change youself!"

Emma said, "As you wish." Now it was her turn to grin. She changed into her diamond form and shoved Selene off of her, harshly. Then she used her telepathy to knock her out.

Selene hadn't expected that because Emma was still in her diamond form. Emma had learned a few new things about herself in the last eight weeks as well. Her powers certainly have evolved. The Black Queen and Black King were both right. She was rejecting Selene's spells because of the Phoenix and the sorcery. Separately they would have aided her some, but together they are much more intense. With both fused into her DNA structure her original mutant abilities became exceedingly potent.

Another alteration that occurred was that Emma could now use her telepathy in her diamond form. It wasn't as good as in her normal form, but it was something. And she finally got to test that in its entirety. One more thing was that she was also fully indestructible in her diamond state, unlike before where she had some weaknesses.

Emma contemplated these changes often. But she was the only one who had known of her new found powers and strength. Sebastian and Selene just figured out why the spells weren't holding up. But they still didn't have an idea about the changes in her diamond form.

From being with the X-Men Emma became softer, that was true. But she still carried herself just as well. And she could still be a bitch; she was snide and she could manipulate people. However, she would only use that when needed. She thought of this "rebirth" as a chance to start off with a clean slate. She wanted to leave all of the bad things she's done in her previous life behind her. She only hoped that the X-Men would give her a second chance. But first she had to escape from the Hellfire Club.

Emma looked around the room. There were not any windows, so she couldn't sneak out that way. She glanced down at the floor where Selene lay unconscious and it was clear that she had to get out before she awoke. With Selene's powers it wouldn't take all that long either.

She hurried towards the door and unlocked it. She took a deep breath, held it and listened. Then she did a quick telepathic scan to see if anyone happened to be outside of the door. It all appeared to be clear. She exhaled and carefully opened the door, closing it behind her. With great caution she hurried down the long, wide corridors.

So far so good, she made it to the main level and she wasn't far from exiting the manor. Her bare feet pounded on the marble floor as she raced towards the exit. But out of nowhere something struck her down. She fell to the floor with a thud. And it hurt quite badly. She groaned in pain.

She glanced back and saw Donald Pierce, Harry Leland and Sebastian Shaw. "Oh, shit." She mumbled. Pierce was the one who took her down.

The Black King glared at her. "Where do you think you are going, Emma?"

She stood up and glared back. She said, "You didn't call me 'your queen'. I'm hurt." Her tone was snide.

"Just answer the question." Pierce ordered her.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Emma yelled at him.

Sebastian said viciously, "Maybe not, but I can. So answer me, now!"

Emma stared at him and she grinned. "Oh, I only wanted some air. I've been cooped up in that dark, gloomy room for so long."

"Don't try to play your games with me! You know it will not work." He retorted.

"But I'm not playing any games, 'my king'." She mocked him. "I really would like some fresh air."

He glowered at her. "I'm not stupid! And you know very well that you must earn that privilege."

She smirked. "Are you going to bend me over your knee and spank me? You know how much I'd love that."

Just then Selene made her way into the area; she was furious. Sebastian looked at her.

"Where were you? Emma nearly escaped!"

"The little bitch attacked me telepathically!" She screamed.

The Black King gazed back over to Emma. "Change yourself, now!" He demanded.

"That won't do any good, Shaw! She can now use her telepathy while in her diamond form." Selene stated fiercely.

He glared at her and then back to Emma. "Then we must take her down. Hurry up!"

Leland and Pierce went at her first but she attacked their minds faster than they could reach her. They both fell to the floor. She sneered at Sebastian and Selene.

Selene charged at her, but Emma was unable to get to her as quickly. Selene's powers allowed her to reach Emma extremely fast. She tackled Emma to the floor, holding her there. They scowled at one another momentarily.

Selene saw Emma focus on Sebastian. She said acridly, "Use your telepathy, wench, and you'll be very sorry." She then grabbed Emma's wrists and held them above her head. "Sebastian, help me with her so that I can inject her!"

He walked over, but he said, "Just drain her enough to weaken her."

Emma wasn't taking any chance. She ignored Selene's previous order and she attacked his mind. It took a bit longer than it did for the other two, though in only a few seconds he was out cold. He was on the floor now as well.

Selene tightened her grip around Emma's wrists. "You little whore! I told you not to use your powers!"

"Oh please, like I will listen to you! I don't even listen to the so-called king." Emma scoffed.

Selene took both of Emma's wrists and managed to hold them in one hand. With her right hand she slapped Emma across the face. "Frankly, I do not care if you obey him. But you WILL learn to respect me! I don't care what it takes!"

"Good luck with that." Emma then broke free of Selene's grasp and pushed her off of her. Now she was on top of Selene.

They briefly wrestled around on the floor. Eventually Selene pinned Emma down again. "Looks like I won." She said snidely. "And now it's time for you to learn your lesson."

Selene began to slide her right hand up the inside of Emma's thigh. Emma knew all too much what was coming next. She quickly changed into her diamond form and she harshly banged her forehead off of Selene's. That actually drew some blood.

"Mmm." Selene moaned and she collapsed on Emma.

Emma shoved her off and stood up. Selene wasn't unconscious, only temporarily weakened. "No, Selene, I believe that it's time for you to learn yours. You should have drained me when you had the chance."

She was about to attack her mind when she realized that Pierce was stirring. "Oh, bloody hell!" She exclaimed. She was still in her diamond form, she felt safer that way. She focused on both of them, but something held her back. "Come on, work?" She mumbled frantically.

He was about to stand up and Selene had recovered enough that she could be a threat again. Emma had to think fast. She singled Pierce out and attacked him first. It worked. She realized that in her diamond form she could attack only one person at a time. That held her back, but at least she could use her telepathy in that form.

Selene sat up and glared at Emma. She said crudely, "You will pay greatly for your insubordination!"

"I don't think so, you sadistic bitch!" Emma shouted vindictively. She finally attacked Selene's mind as hard as she could.

With that done she made sure that the others wouldn't be coming around any time soon. She used her telepathy to sedate them all, but it was only temporary. Still, it gave her enough time to escape and get as far away from the Hellfire manor as possible. She didn't have time to get her car, so she'd just have to walk and run.

Emma was out of the building and on the run. At first she wondered why so many people were gawking at her. Then she remembered that she was naked. _"Damn it."_ She thought.

She decided to use her telepathy to keep onlookers from staring. It was going to be difficult to keep that up for too long. Fortunately for her it was getting dark. Still she had a long way to go.

After a while she became exhausted. It was harder than she thought to use her telepathy for such a length of time. She scanned over her surroundings and an idea popped into her head. _"I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I 'borrowed' someone's car." _She thought. She figured that she'd use her telepathy to convince them that they've left her use their car and that she would return it later. It beat walking all the way to the X-Mansion.

Not too long after that idea blossomed she saw the perfect opportunity. A young man was getting out of his car to go into a club of some sort. She smiled seductively as she walked over to him. At first he paid no attention. But she dropped her telepathic cover so that he could see her. That surely got his attention.

The young man stared at her, wide-eyed. She continued over to him and stopped when she was standing directly in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Holy shit! Either I'm drunk or I've died and gone to Heaven!" He exclaimed.

She gave him a sultry look and said, "I assure you, you're not in Heaven."

"I'm sorry, miss, it's not every day that you see a hot, naked woman walking towards you. Especially outside." He said. Once he collected himself a bit he said, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, if you would be so kind to allow me to borrow your car?" Her tone was both seductive and kind.

"That's all?" He asked suggestively.

"Yes." She replied.

He kept on staring at her naked form. She knew he would. But after a few minutes it got frustrating. "My eyes are up here." She told him firmly, but she was still being kind. After all it wasn't his fault that she was gorgeous and naked.

His eyes finally met hers and he said, "Oh, my bad."

"It's alright, but did you hear what I've requested of you?" She asked and she traced her finger down his chest.

"Yeah, you would like to borrow my car. I would love to, but I'll need it to get home." He said.

She gazed over to the club and then back to him. "I highly doubt that you'll be driving tonight. At least I wouldn't recommend it."

"Oh, well, I . . ." He stammered.

At that point she used her telepathy to persuade him. She placed her finger over his lips and said, "Hush now, we both know that it's best that you call a taxi later. I'll borrow your car and you have my word that I will have it returned to you at this location."

He was an easier target than she had assumed. Still she didn't want to take any chances. She needed a vehicle and he had a lovely ice blue convertible.

He stared into her eyes. "Sure thing, Miss. Here are the keys."

"Thank you, you are so kind." She said pretty much into his ear.

Once she took his keys she told him telepathically to go back to his business. So he turned and walked off. As soon as he entered the club she hopped into his car, started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Telepathy was wonderful. All the young man would remember was what she wanted him to. When he left he would take a cab home. In the morning he would wake up and remember that he had left his car parked at the club. He wouldn't remember her at all. He would only think that he drank too much and was unable to drive. She would have plenty of time to return his car. He probably wouldn't wake up too early.

Momentarily her only plan was to go to the X-Men. She really didn't know where else to go. If they turned her away she'd be totally lost. But if they did she wouldn't blame them. She wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person in the world. Either way she drove towards the Xavier Institute.

**

* * *

**

Back at the Hellfire manor everyone was coming back around. They all looked highly infuriated. But Selene was more so than any of them, even Sebastian.

She sat up and slammed her fist against the hard, marble floor. "We must get her back!" She cried out.

Sebastian got up off of the floor. "Trust me, we will." He added, "It's not like we don't know where she's gone to."

"I know she's run off to the X-Men. They've been a thorn in our side long enough!" She said in a cold tone.

"Yes, surely that's where she went. If they are smart they will not take her in. After she's lied to them they'd be fools to do so." The Black King stated.

"They_ are_ fools! You know as well as I do that they'll allow her to stay with them." She retorted.

"No matter, we will seize her. If any of them stand in the way we will annihilate them." He said harshly.

She grinned. "Why don't we just destroy them all, except for Logan and maybe that Scott Summers."

"Why spare them?" He asked.

Her expression was sadistic and even lustful. "Logan because he can heal quite rapidly, he'd be fun to mess around with. As for Scott, I just want to see what's so special about him. I'd eventually kill him though."

Pierce and Leland finally jumped into the conversation. Leland speaking first. "When do we hunt her down?"

"I hope soon." Pierce added.

Sebastian answered with, "In a while. We need to give her time to feel at ease. Plus we must work on a strategy. A plan like that could take several months. But it should be worth the wait." He grinned.

The others agreed with him. Selene was a bit impatient, but she understood that they needed a fair plan. Just barging in right away was something amateurs did. The element of surprise was better. Within time they would have the perfect plan.

* * *

**The Xavier Institute present day (night) . . . **

At that moment Logan gazed at Emma and his face was a mix of emotions. Among them were surprise, confusion and even anger. He stood there staring at her. He couldn't think of anything to say. She easily picked up on his distraught feelings.

Emma looked a little different. Her hair was a couple of inches longer. And while she still had that usual smugness in her features she also looked worn down. She was still stunningly beautiful, but it looked like she hadn't slept in days. And she had some scratches and marks on her face. Those would eventually heal. Most important was that within her features was a look of sincerity and remorse. And what was even more evident was the lack of clothing. Logan finally took notice and he couldn't help but eye her up and down. He wasn't doing so in a perverted way. It was just hard to resist.

When he remained silent she sighed. "Please let me inside. I will explain everything in depth. I promise."

Logan was still shocked. All he said was, "This is impossible."

He actually seemed to be frozen in place. And after around three minutes of more silence she sighed again and said, "Come on. You deserve to know the entire truth." There was a pause and then, "If you expect me to get on my hands and knees and beg, forget it. But what I will do is give my sincere apologies. So, please let me in."

Logan finally snapped out of it. He growled slightly, drew his claws and said kind of harshly, "Why should I even believe a word you say?"

"Easy, Logan. I could not lie to you, even if I wanted to."

He thought about that. She was right. Now they had Jean. "Still . . . " He trailed off. He wasn't highly convinced, but he did retract his claws.

"Look. I know that I've let you all down. I am truly sorry." Her voice sounded genuine. It really appeared that she did regret her actions.

Now Logan sighed and said gruffly, "Frost, I don't like this one bit. But, since ya did happen to save us all I'll give you a second chance. Jean will know if you're lyin'. And eventually the Prof. can do a mind probe just to be certain." He paused and then added, "He may be unconscious, but you know that we can still contact him."

A faint smile spread over Emma's lips. "I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself. May I come in? It's quite chilly." She looked down at herself.

Logan didn't say anything. He just moved to the side and allowed her to enter. He kept his eyes on her. "I better not regret this." He mumbled to himself in a harsh tone.

Emma didn't go too far. She remained as close as possible. After what went down before she would have to work extremely hard to earn trust back from Logan and the others. That was definite.

As she stood there she could feel Logan's constant stare on her. It felt as if it was boring a hole through her. She wasn't certain if it was due to the fact that she was there or that she was naked. Or even both. She faced him. "Logan, I have much to say. When should I explain my previous actions?"

"It's kinda late, so it can wait till morning." He told her. "Doesn't it bother ya that you're standin' there naked?" He couldn't help but ask.

Emma shook her head. "I truly didn't have time to get any clothes."

He shrugged and walked into the living room, she was right behind him. He took a blanket off of the back of a couch and handed it to her.

"Here, cover up." He then said in a more threatening tone, "And Frost, ya better not be up to anything or I'll throw ya out on your ass, believe me."

"I believe you. And do not worry." She said. She honestly didn't want to mess up.

"Thanks." She added, referring to the cover. The nakedness didn't bother her, but she was getting chills.

He nodded and then it was silent for a while. He just stood in front of her, gazing at her. It was surely amazing that she was standing there. She gazed back at him.

Finally she asked, "Is my old room vacant?"

"Yep, in the sense that no one new has arrived. Your belongings are still here though." He told her.

"So, will you be escorting me to that room?" She questioned, though she already knew the answer.

He shook his head and replied with, "Nope. Not tonight, blondie."

Even though she was sure he'd say no, she didn't know where she'd spend the night. "That's understandable. Where will I crash then?" She paused and added, "Perhaps with you." She said seductively and she caressed his face.

He cleared his throat and said, "Absolutely not. You will crash in one of the holding cells."

Her mouth dropped. "What?"

"Not the tiny ones. The one I stuck ya in when I found out about your betrayal." He scowled.

"Oh, well, I can live with that." She stated. Truthfully she could, even if it would bring back memories of that horrid day.

He grabbed her by the arm and tugged her along with him. In a few minutes they were outside of the holding cell. He looked at her and said, "I will bring some clothes to ya."

She nodded, "Thank you."

He placed her inside the cell and locked it up. He left her for a bit. She glanced around and noticed that it was like a one-room apartment. There was a small shower stall, a sink, a toilet, a refrigerator, a few cupboards, furniture and a bed. The cell had only the necessities.

In about ten minutes Logan returned. He had a variety of clothing for her. He didn't know what she'd want so he brought a few different things. And he even brought her some of her shower stuff that was left behind, such as shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

He opened the door and gave her the stuff. "Here ya go." He said gruffly.

"You didn't have to bring all of this." She said with surprise.

"I know, I thought I'd give ya some options. And as for the other things, it ain't just for charity. You smell like you ain't bathed in weeks." He told her.

She glared at him. "You try being a prisoner of the Hellfire Club!"

He stared at her. "I was only pointin' out the facts."

She calmed down and said, "Either way, thank you. I really could use a nice, hot shower."

"You'll get to explain yourself first thing in the mornin'. I'll leave ya be now, 'night." He said to her in a coarse tone.

"Goodnight." She said back. And to show she had no hard feelings she leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Logan didn't respond to it and that didn't really bother her.

He turned and left again, but that time he wouldn't be returning until morning. Once he was gone she took a long, relaxing shower. When she was done she dried off and put on some clothes. Luckily Logan brought her some night clothes. She couldn't believe that he actually brought her panties and things like that. She couldn't help but laugh when she thought of him carrying lingerie down to her.

Soon she was ready for bed. She was happy to be back with the X-Men. She only hoped that they would all give her a fair chance to redeem herself. She wanted to prove to them that she could be trusted and that she was truly on their side.

As tired as she was it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. She was out within five minutes of lying down. There was a lot to think about. But if she thought about any of it at that moment she would have been awake all night long.

**

* * *

**

Early the next morning Logan called everyone into the living room. He told them to get comfortable and he left the room. They all looked at one another with odd expressions.

"I wonder why Logan wanted us all in here." Ororo said with confusion.

"Yeah, and so early." Forge said yawning.

Bobby said, "Maybe he got some news from Professor X."

Hank replied with, "Likely, but why didn't he stay and tell us instead of leaving?"

"This is kind of strange." Kurt stated.

Oddly, Kitty and Rogue both said, "I know," in unison. The others looked at them briefly.

"That was weird." Rogue said.

"It sure was." Kitty agreed.

Scott then spoke. "It just doesn't make sense. Jean, do you have any idea to what is going on?"

Jean shook her head. "No, I'm just as confused."

"You could have gotten into Logan's head and found out, right" Bobby questioned.

"Sure, I could have. But I don't care to invade peoples' thoughts unless I must." Jean responded.

Before anyone said anything else Logan returned. He said, "I could answer everything for ya. But I've always been a bigger fan of showin' rather than tellin'." He then said, "Come on in."

At first they all stared at him like he was crazy for it seemed as if her were talking to an invisible person. Not that that wasn't possible; however, only seconds after Logan spoke Emma walked into the room. Everybody's eyes were on her. They all were obviously shocked to see her, although Jean also looked and felt sort of angry. No one else showed any other emotion at that time. But in no time nearly everyone started talking at once.

Logan yelled, "Quiet!" They all hushed and he went on, "Your questions will be answered."

Jean glared at him and her irritation was in her voice, "You actually allowed her to enter our home after all that she's done?"

Logan's eyes met hers. "Yep."

She shook her head. "Why?"

"Mostly because she saved all of our asses that night." He said gruffly. He then added, "Plus, people change. I'm livin' proof of that."

Rogue scowled. "How could ya, Logan? You nearly disowned me for what I did."

"I thought you betrayed us." He answered gruffly.

Rogue glared at him. "But I didn't, SHE did!"

In a calming tone Ororo said, "Perhaps we should give her a second chance." She received some odd looks and she added, "Not that I disregard what she's done. It's just that people do make mistakes. Nobody is perfect."

"But how can we trust her?" Kitty asked. Her voice wasn't harsh or even cold, but it was stern and uneasy.

Scott said, "I don't know what to think. I trusted her maybe more than anyone and I got burnt." He looked at Emma and her eyes met his for a moment and then she looked down. He added, "I'm glad she's not dead, but at this time I don't feel that I can trust her."

"Yeah, I mean, I thought she was great. Then we find out that she was a fake." Bobby stated.

Kurt sat there listening to everyone's points of view. He finally said, "I'm neutral, only because I wasn't here for the most part. But I'm not too fond of my friends being misled." He gave her a serious look.

Jean was too enraged at the moment to comment. She actually would have preferred that Emma had remained dead. She felt so much anger. All she could do at that time was glare at her.

"I have to agree with Logan and Ororo. We should give her another try. Most of us have made bad choices one time or another. I know that I have." Hank said.

Forge took a while to respond on the issue. But he finally did and he spoke directly to Emma. "Look, Emma, I'm not choosing sides either. Not yet at least. I liked you. If any of that _was_ you."

No one else said anything yet, they were either still shocked, contemplating the situation or both. Logan cut the silence by saying, "Let's just let her explain what went down and how and why she's here, and then see what everybody thinks."

"I don't like it." Jean said.

"You'll love this idea then. After she's finished you can verify that she was honest." He told her. Jean nodded. He looked over to Emma and asked, "Any objections?"

"No." She answered.

"Okay, Frost, let's do this." He said.

Emma actually was nervous. She really wanted them to forgive her and except her. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything else in her whole entire life.

Before she started her explanation Logan said, "Ya could sit down, ya know."

"That's quite alright; I prefer to stand right now." She said. He remained standing as well.

Emma moved forward a little so that she was closer to the others. All of their eyes were on her. The only set of eyes that looked aggressive was Jean's. She was overly glad that Scott wasn't giving her harsh looks. Truthfully she didn't even know what he was thinking at that moment. She'd find out how he and everybody else felt soon enough.

After a few long minutes she began, "I know that some of you may not be all too happy with me and I do not blame you one bit. But I will set things straight once and for all." She paused and took a deep breath, she then continued, "When I first arrived here, it's true that I was only pretending to be an X-Man to get what I needed. And that was to have use of Cerebro. I messed up in extracting the Phoenix the year before that and I was sent here to fix my mistake. After I was here for a while I actually felt that I WAS one of you. I suppose that my false pretenses became that of reality. It wasn't hard to feel like an X-Man. For once in my life I felt that I belonged somewhere, and not just for my looks, powers, sex appeal or things along those lines. I was part of something grand, being at the Hellfire Club never made me feel like that. I didn't once feel like I was part of a family. Most of the time I doubt that they even had my back." She paused again and closed her eyes briefly. In a matter of seconds she resumed, "Before I knew it I found Jean. That's when everything turned bad, no offense, Jean."

Jean said in a surprisingly calm tone, "None taken." Still, she looked irritable.

Emma nodded then went on, "I thought that the plan with the Hellfire Cub was to extract the Phoenix and destroy it. Or at least try to. That's what I was led to believe from the very beginning, but either those bloody fools changed their plans behind my back or they placed me in the dark from the start. I found out their true plans, indeed they wanted to extract the Phoenix. However, they also wanted to destroy all of you, Genosha, the Sentinels and I believe even Senator Kelly. While getting rid of the Sentinels wouldn't have been so bad, everything else was plan out sordid. I had found out the truth and I didn't want to take any part of it. There was no telling at how far they would go. So, for the record, I want you all to know that everything was not a lie. I loved being here and I'd be grateful to get an opportunity to prove myself." She ended there.

Logan walked up beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He said, "Isn't there somethin' else ya'd like to explain?"

"Yeah, like how you're even here in the first place?" Bobby said.

"Oh, I reckon that I do owe you that explanation also. Well, Selene, the Black Queen, resurrected me with magic. She had all of my shattered diamond pieces collected and she put me back together. While some of you do not know who she is Scott knows all too well. And he knows what she is capable of, only to an extent. But it's something. After two long, dreadful months I managed to fight my way out of there." Emma told everyone.

Scott nodded, but remained silent. Everyone else stared at her in silence. They were waiting for Jean to inform them that Emma was being sincere. Now Emma's nervousness had disappeared for she had nothing to worry about. She wasn't lying.

Jean stood up and walked over to Emma. That was something that Emma dreaded slightly. Not for fear that she had lied, but because she wasn't all that thrilled to offer her mind as an open book. There were many things prior to the X-Men that she would have liked to keep personal. But she would Jean inside.

Jean stopped directly in front of her. At first she stared into her eyes and then she finally placed her hands on either side of Emma's head. She entered her mind kind of roughly and scanned over everything. She saw all of her memories and thoughts. From before she even had any contact with the X-Men up until now, just as Emma figured. And Jean went as deep as she could to get a feel for Emma. After around five minutes she moved her hands from Emma and stepped back.

"So, is she being real?" Kitty asked.

Jean turned to face the others and said in a surprised voice, "Yes, all that she's said was true." Jean sighed.

Scott said, "We should still see what Professor Xavier has to say about all of this."

Emma looked at him. "Surely he won't object."

"Probably not, but it wouldn't hurt to get his opinion." Ororo said. Her voice was soft and kind.

Hank added, "Yes, Emma. It's nothing against you."

She nodded, "That is how you do things around here. I'm not used to that. The Hellfire Club doesn't always get everyone's opinion before they make a decision." She grimaced.

Rogue came over now, "Get used to it. If you're goin' to be one of us you must." She didn't sound as harsh as she had before, but there was still a touch of irritation in her tone. She looked at Logan strangely and left the room.

"It's how the Professor would want it." Kurt said. His voice was hard to read.

Bobby said, "Sometimes it can be a pain telling every detail."

Emma only scowled. That was going to be one of the hardest things about being there, nearly all was out in the open. But she would deal with it for it would be nice to have people who cared enough to know what you were doing. She got a taste of that before and it was priceless.

Upon seeing Emma's expression Kitty said to her, "Jean said that you're telling the truth, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Even though Kitty sounded kind her tone was a bit somber.

Forge then said, "Yeah, unless you blocked something."

"I did not block anything." Emma retorted with a bit of frustration in her voice.

Logan waited to see if the others were done before he spoke. When it was clear he said, "Let's have breakfast. I'll pay Chuck a visit afterwards and give him a heads-up."

They all were happy about eating. At that time they were hungry. The secret meeting took a while. And after being up extra early, waiting around and all in between they worked up an appetite.

Everyone aside from Jean, Scott, Logan and Emma headed off to the kitchen. Jean stayed because she wanted to apologize for a few things. Scott remained to be with Jean and for the fact that he was glad that Emma wasn't dead. Logan didn't leave only because he wanted to keep tabs on Emma until she spoke to Xavier.

Jean said to Emma, "I'm sorry for being a bitch, so to speak. Though, I don't regret the way I feel."

"You do not need to apologize. And you have every right to feel the way you do." Emma told her.

Scott stared at Emma for a long time. Logan couldn't help but make a joke. "If ya can't keep your eyes off of her now then ya wouldn't have wanted to see her last night." He chuckled slightly.

Jean was in Emma's mind, so she was aware of what Logan was referring to. She didn't see the humor in it at all. Scott was certain that he missed the punch line. He stared at Emma, Jean and Logan strangely.

Emma shook her head at Logan, "I'll fill you all in later."

"Okay." was all that Scott said.

Jean said flatly, "It's really not that amusing."

In an attempt to change the subject Logan said, "I don't know about any of you, but I'm starvin'."

Emma, Jean and Scott agreed with him. So, the four of them left the rec room and joined the others in the kitchen for breakfast.

As they moved along Jean thought, _"She had better not try anything with Scott."_

Apparently her thoughts were very loud because Emma picked up on them without purposely doing so. She said, "Jean, we need to talk later."

Jean glanced at her and they stopped walking. "What?" Her features became hard, "How dare you get into my head!"

Logan and Scott stopped and looked at them. They had no idea what was going on. But they didn't want it to get too far.

Emma looked at Jean and said, "I'm sorry, but it's not MY fault that you're thoughts are so loud."

"Emma, while I MAY be able to trust you with everything else now, and that's still questionable, I absolutely do NOT trust you with Scott!" Jean fumed.

"Excuse me?" Emma said. They were facing one another at that point.

Jean glared at her. "You know damn well what I'm referring to!"

"Whoa, calm down, Red." Logan said stepping in between them.

Scott said, "Yeah, why don't we talk about this later in a civilized manner?"

"Fine, but she had better lay off." Jean stated.

Emma glared at her. "I didn't even do anything!"

"Not yet." Jean mumbled and she began walking away.

Emma gave her a dirty look and said snidely, "Apparently you're not doing something proper behind closed doors. Why else would you be so uptight?"

"You are a bitch!" Jean turned around and yelled.

"I was only pointing out the facts. If you're afraid that I'll steal him away then you better keep a hold him, darling." Emma told her.

Scott shrugged and took Jean's hand. "Come on, honey."

Logan stayed behind with Emma. "What the hell was that all about?" He asked.

"I accidently heard Jean's thoughts. She thinks I'm going to try to steal Scott from her." Emma told him.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "Why would she think that?"

"It's a long and complicated story." She replied.

He grinned. "Ya need not say any more. I heard enough for one day."

"Good because I'm not in the mood to go into details about this particular subject." She retorted.

They then continued to the kitchen. Emma really hoped that Jean would discuss that matter calmly. They were mature adults after all. But there would be much time to think for Emma would probably be seeing the Professor some time after breakfast. Maybe by then Jean would be easier to talk to.

* * *

An hour later breakfast was over and Logan went to visit Xavier. He told the others that they could come in with him for this was something that everyone needed to be present for. He figured that it was better done sooner than later.

At the moment they were all gathered in the room where Professor x was kept. Logan stepped up and said, "I need to speak to ya, if you're available."

Shortly after that the Professor projected himself. "Is something wrong because nothing out of the ordinary has been detected here?"

"No, nothin's wrong. We just need your opinion on somethin'." Logan said back.

It was then that Charles noticed that Emma was standing among them. He stared at her with complete amazement. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Before replying to Logan he had to say, "Emma, I thought that you had perished."

She said, "I did. But I was brought back."

He continued to stare at her. "That's a big surprise to say the least. How?"

"I don't feel like repeating what I've told them." She said, but she was very respectful to him.

"Oh, I see." He told her and then he looked back at Logan. He now responded to him, "You would like to know what I think about her, right?"

Everyone looked at him with anxious expressions. But Logan said, "Yep. We all do. She explained herself, as she said, and Jean scanned her mind thoroughly. But we'd really like to get your take on it."

Xavier looked over all of his X-Men and his eyes then went back to Emma. "Honestly, I do not find her to be a problem. She certainly has my permission to be here. We all owe her our lives. As I recall, she was only a player in a sick, twisted game. She did what she had to."

Rogue said, "I had a feeling you would say that." She didn't sound too happy about his decision.

"Rogue, in my time I've seen many things. I've witnessed good turn evil and vice versa. I am confident that she is not with you to cause any turmoil this time around." He was as calm as ever.

Jean glanced at his holographic projection and said, "Professor, I do trust your observation. And I'm sure that my teammates do as well. But please, could you still read her thoughts? I want to make sure that I didn't skip over anything."

"If that would make you and the others feel at ease then sure. I have no problem doing that." He made eye contact with Emma and said, "Unless you have a problem with it?"

Emma replied, "No, do what you must. I have nothing to hide." She gave Jean a nasty look.

Jean returned the look but kept quiet. She would save it for when her and Emma spoke. Then she'd really let her have it. After being in Emma's head she was positive that she was there to truly become an X-Man; however, she didn't want her near Scott if she could help it.

Xavier paid no attention their exchange. He said in response to Emma, "Very well."

He then did with her as he had done with Logan numerous times. They stood before each other surrounded by nothing but white. He stepped towards her and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. His eyes met with hers.

Only instants later he said, "This will not hurt as long as you keep you mind open. If I find that you are blocking me then I will have no choice but to force my way in."

She said back, "As I've said, I have nothing to hide."

"Good, I will start examining your mind." He declared.

Immediately following his statement he began to scan her mind, sorting through her thoughts and memories carefully. He went even deeper than Jean had, searching her memories from as far back as he could. He saw how her life was before she ran away from home. He observed her thoughts on joining the Hellfire Cub, including the sworn oath she made in blood. He could see just how demented and immoral that entire organization was. Of course, along with all of that he saw all of the ruthless, dark things she was obliged to do. Most of which she would have prefered to get out of doing if she had a choice. He continued along until he reached the present time. It was clear that she wasn't really a bad person in general, she just got caught up in the wrong crowd. Now she was being absolutely genuine. The others may not see that, but he saw it perfectly.

As he read her thoughts and tapped into her memory she remained calm, even though some of it was mighty painful to relive. She had placed much of the disturbing and hideous memories in the farthest parts of her mind, hoping to somehow forget them entirely. But reliving them from time to time was completely inevitable for her. She found that no matter how hard that she tried she could not fully escape the hellish things that she'd done.

He also stumbled upon her memories and thoughts on Scott. He saw how she felt for him. She was in love for probably the first time in her life. That explained why her and Jean were sending each other mean looks. He had a feeling that they would have some kind of altercation at some point. But even though he learned of her feelings for Scott he wouldn't speak of it. He was sure that it would be a very touchy subject.

Soon Professor X withdrew from her mind. He stared at her. He was aware that she had some baggage, he just never knew how much or how it affected her. She didn't ever allow anyone to see how she truly felt. She suppressed her emotions excessively well. But that was yet another result from being part of the Hellfire Club. Although, Xavier broke into the very depths of her soul, so to speak. She couldn't hide anything from him. And truthfully, she didn't want to. He needed to know everything.

For a while there was absolute silence. And it was so intense that it could have enveloped them. But Charles spoke to her, breaking the silence. "Emma, you have much weighing down on you. You're still very young, yet you've went through more than most have within a lifetime. It's got to be difficult."

She took a few moments to think of how she would respond. Finally she shrugged and said, "That's what I must live with every single day of my life. It is immensely troubling."

"I know. When I was in your mind I could feel what you really felt. If not for that I wouldn't have any idea to your true emotions." He stated.

"Well, I've been conditioned to not reveal any slightest bit of how I feel. Especially if it's sorrow or remorse. Those emotions are simply not tolerated. You can only keep a hard exterior." She explained to him.

He shook his head. "That's not how it's meant to be, Emma. People are not machines, we're supposed to be entitled to express our feelings. No matter what they are. The Hellfire Club's ways are extremely absurd."

"Tell me about it." She said with a scowl. She added, "They are psychopaths. Particularly Selene. That woman makes my skin crawl."

"Yes, I got a good idea of how she is from your memories. She's quite deranged, in my opinion."

"Oh, she sure is."

Professor X then said, "If you have nothing else to discuss at this time, I will release you."

She thought for a few seconds and replied with, "I have nothing more to say right now."

He nodded and said, "Then you are free. But if you ever need someone to talk to don't hesitate to come forth. Logan will surely have no problem with that."

"Thanks." She said.

Not too long after those last words Xavier parted from her. He again projected himself so that he could give the others the news. Emma stood still and she didn't say a word.

"So, what did you find?" Scott asked.

Everyone else looked to the Professor, waiting for his response. He said, "Emma is definitely sincere." He looked over at Jean, "You didn't miss anything important." His attention then went back to them all. "None of you have to worry about her deceiving you. You have my word."

Even though Jean had confirmed that Emma wasn't playing them it was still reassuring to hear it from Professor Xavier's mouth. The X-Men felt relieved, but many were still filled with uncertainty. It would just be hard for them to completely trust her after what she had done. It would take time.

Jean would be one of the hardest to convince. Along with Scott and even Logan. Emma had no doubts that she would have to to work overly hard to prove herself. She was determined to do so, too.

With all of that taken care of Xavier said, "I must go now. I'll inform you if anything changes. And you do the same." He then said to Emma telepathically, "Remember what I've told you."

She said back in the same manner, "Certainly."

Everybody said their goodbyes. And soon after they left the room. Most of them went off on their own. Kurt would soon be leaving to visit Wanda. And shortly, Jean and Emma would be having their long awaited talk. But for the the meantime they went off in their seperate ways.

**

* * *

**

A couple of hours later Kurt was just about ready to head off to Genosha. He had made his rounds and said his goodbyes to everyone. Now he was standing with Logan inside the front doors.

"Should I really be leaving, now that Emma's back?" Kurt questioned. He still didn't like the fact that he wasn't going to be there if something went badly.

Logan replied, "Everything will be fine. The Professor didn't see her as a threat."

"But what if something else goes wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Then I'll contact you. Go and have fun with your girlfriend." Logan said. He wore a funny grin when he said the last line.

Kurt said back, "Wanda is NOT my girlfriend. She's only an ally and a good friend."

"Whatever you say. I mean that kiss she gave ya after we rescued her was SO friendly." Logan quipped.

Kurt blushed, turning his cheeks purple. "Um . . . ." He couldn't get any more out.

"Ya can't even speak now. Are ya secretly practicin' how you're gonna slip her the tongue?" Logan winked at him and wore a dirty grin.

"Logan!" Kurt exclaimed and he blushed even more; his cheeks were dark purple.

Logan chuckled and said, "O.K., I'll stop. But ya better go before I tease ya again. I do know how much ya wanna see her again. So go on before you're late."

Kurt smiled. "Okay, but if something does happen inform me right away."

"Will do. But I'm sure we'll all be fine." Logan said more seriously.

"Well, see you."

"Yep, I hope ya have a good time with your friend, who happens to be a girl." Logan started to joke again.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure I will, Logan. Bye."

"Oh and one more thing, make sure ya give her a kiss for me." Logan was smirking.

Kurt laughed again. "Bye, Logan."

After that Kurt left. Logan shook his head and laughed. He didn't really think that Wanda and Kurt were more than close friends at the moment, but he couldn't resist. Wanda was after all a beautiful and attractive young woman. Surely Kurt took much notice to that.

Logan was making his way towards the rec room when Jean came out with Emma in tow. She was pulling her along by her wrist. Scott came running out after them. Jean looked furious, but of course Emma wore a smug look upon her face.

"Now what?" Logan murmered.

Scott heard him. "I guess they are going to have their talk now."

"Didn't they already?" Logan asked.

"No, Jean and I were discussing everything that's happened when Emma walked in. Emma suggested talking to me, alone, and Jean got all upset." Scott explained.

They two men followed Jean and Emma. Logan said back to Scott, "This could end badly."

"That I have to agree with you on. What do we do?" Scott said.

"We allow them to talk. But if it gets out of hand we have to break 'em up. Are ya in?" Logan told him.

Scott nodded and said at the same time, "Yes, I don't want them to hurt each other."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think we have to worry more about Jean hurtin' Emma than Emma hurtin' Jean. Although, we are lucky that Jean isn't packin' the Phoenix Force still 'cause then it could REALLY get messy." Logan pointed out.

"True." Scott stated.

Logan said, "Here's my idea, as soon as we see where they're goin' to talk we'll secretly follow. If something goes awry we bust in and break it up."

"Sounds like a good plan." Scott agreed. "Does it really require both of us though?"

Logan laughed, "More than likely. Have ya ever seen women fight each other?"

"Yes, of course I have." Scott retorted.

"Well then ya know of wicked they can get. And ya add mutant powers, especially of their nature, and ya have a big problem." Logan said.

They hurried up the steps and saw that Jean pulled Emma into her room. The door slammed shut. Logan and Scott moved towards Jean's closed door to listen in.

* * *

Behind the closed door Jean and Emma stood facing one another. Jean was glaring at her. Emma grinned back smugly.

Emma said to Jean in a satirical manner, "I don't know why you're acting so moody. I'm quite certain that I heard you and Scott getting it on this morning."

"What?" Jean screamed.

"Don't get mad at me, it's not my fault that you can't be more quiet." She was sneering at Jean.

Jean glowered at her. She didn't even know what to say to that. She was fuming.

Emma said, "I know that you probably can't help it. Surely Scott's a wonderful lover."

"More than you'll ever know." Jean said. She was positive that to Emma that would be like taking a punch to the stomach.

Emma stared at her without even changing her demeanor. She said in an overly snide tone, "We'll just have to see about that, darling."

Jean thought, _"I should wipe that smug_ _look right off of your face, bitch!"_

"Then why don't you?" Emma said snobbishly.

Jean narrowed her eyes. "Are anyone's thoughts sacred to you?"

"Yes." Emma responded. She added in a nasty tone, "But NOT yours."

Jean was fighting the erge to slap the woman as hard as she could. In some ways she felt bad for Emma, she endured so much. But that still didn't excuse Emma's actions.

Jean stared at Emma with a cold expression and she said with a tone that matched it, "Stay out of my head! And stay away from Scott!"

Emma glared at her. "What is your problem, Jean? This all started only because I requested to speak with Scott. No harm done. I just need to talk to him."

"You can talk to him, but NOT alone." Jean stated firmly.

"It MUST be alone." Emma replied crossly.

Jean said, "That's not going to happen."

"What if he'd agree to it? Would you stop him?" Her tone was a bit snide.

Jean had to think about that. She very well couldn't hold Scott back if he indeed wanted to talk to Emma in private. In a way it would be similar to him not allowing her to speak to Logan alone.

Jean scowled. "No, I suppose not."

Emma's smug expression washed over her features once more. "That's what I thought."

"While you may have been right there's no reason to act like a smart-ass bitch about it." Jean said irritably.

"Oh, my bad." Even though Emma said words that seemed to be apologetic her tone sounded sarcastic.

Jean had enough, she shoved Emma using her telekinesis. Emma gasped, caught by surprise. She glared at Jean. She thought,_ "Two can play this game, Jean."_

Emma attacked Jean with a psychic bolt. It wasn't enough to harm her, but it did push her back a little. Jean shoved her telekinetically again.

Emma shook her head. "Jean, are you afraid to fight me without your powers?"

"No, I'm not afraid of you at all!" Jean replied.

"And weren't we suppose to be talking, not fighting?" Emma asked, but her tone was just as snide as usual.

Jean answered, not hiding her anger, "You're right, but how can we talk when you can't stop being a bitch?"

"I have news for you, darling, I am not being a bitch, I am a bitch. And so are you. Isn't that what we all are?" She said.

"At times, yes," Jean agreed. "But you're a real bitch."

"As are you." Emma threw the words at her.

Jean smiled slightly. "At least we agree on one thing."

Emma said, "What, that we are both bitches?" She couldn't help but smile herself.

"It's only the truth." Jean stated.

Before anything else was said there was a knock on the door. Logan said, "Scott and I were up here and we heard some yellin'. Is everything alright in there?"

"Yes." Jean said back.

Emma looked at Jean and then to the door. She said, "Oh please, Logan. I could sense you two. You were out there the whole time."

Jean walked over and opened the door. Scott said, "Yeah, we were. But we were worried."

"It was actually my idea. Jean, you looked really pissed." Logan said gruffly. He smiled, "And I know how devious women can be." He then added, "Would ya like for me to leave you three be?"

Jean said, "Yes, please. I believe we need to have a quick talk."

He nodded and said, "Alrighty then. Catch ya later." He then left them.

Scott stepped into the room. Jean looked at him. "I need to know what you really would like to do, Scott."

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Remember what started this thing?" Jean said.

He replied with, "Yeah, she wanted to talk to me alone."

"Right." Jean said back. "Is that something that you'd want to do?"

"Perhaps, but not yet." He told her.

Emma listened as they spoke back and forth. She really was hoping that he'd say he wanted to talk some time in the near future. He gave her hope, but she also felt that they'd never get time to talk. She needed to talk to him.

"Scott, please, we must talk." He gave her a strange look and she added, "It doesn't have to be right at this moment. But I'd like for it to be soon."

He said, "I'll think about it, okay."

She nodded and for once her smugness disappeared. Her face was washed with what looked like pain. "Yes, I understand the subtext. Well, I'll go and allow you two to do whatever you may."

Emma turned and began to exit the room when Scott gently grabbed her arm. "You don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do." She replied kind of dryly. She then pulled out of his grip and left.

After she left he looked at Jean with great puzzlement. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't think so." Jean said back.

"Then why did she take off like that?"

She said, "She's upset. She certainly believes that you're brushing her off. I also think that you might have hurt her feelings."

"Really?" He was kind of shocked. "I'm trying not to. It's just not all that easy getting over that kind of betrayal. I TRUSTED her." He explained.

Outside the room Emma hadn't left completely. She wanted to know what they said while she was gone. Her mood changed slightly as she headed down the hall. Maybe she'd get a chance to talk to Scott after all. He didn't purposely upset her. That was a little uplifting.

As Emma was about to enter her room she remembered something she had to do. She still needed to return that nice young man's sweet ride. So instead of going into her room she went to find Logan. She didn't think that he'd have a problem following her. She would need a way back. There was no way she was going to attempt walking again. Or 'borrowing' another vehicle. Also she could make it worth her while, she could tease him when she got on his bike. She laughed softly to herself as she thought about it.

**

* * *

**

**Finally I finished chapter two, as you saw:) Sorry that it took a little longer than I had planned. From now on there should definitely be updates weekly or at least biweekly:) I hope you hang in there:) Thanks for reading and reviewing:) I really appreciate the reviews that I did receive:) I hope to get more this time:) It lets me know how I am doing:) Well, thanks again:) Take care:)**


	3. XTreme Emotions

**Chapter Three**: XTreme Emotions

After Kurt left the mansion it didn't take him too long to get to Genosha. He had taken one of the personal X-Jets for a couple of reasons. One big factor was that airlines didn't go to Genosha. And another one was that he really didn't care to deal with an airport and all of that jazz anyway. It could be quite irritating. He figured he'd get there quicker on his own.

Wanda was expecting him so she was outside waiting. But even though she knew that he would be there she was still surprised when he actually arrived. And awkwardly it felt as if her heart had skipped a beat when she saw him land and exit the jet. She did have feelings for him, but they were only close friends. So she shoved them down.

As he walked towards her he had a similar sensation. But he ignored it all, too. He continued to walk in her direction.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed.

Kurt said nothing, he only smiled and kept walking towards her. Seconds later he was standing in front of her. He placed his bags on the ground and held out his hand for her to shake. But instead of taking his hand she placed her arms around his neck and embraced him. He returned the move after he collected himself. He should have expected the gesture. And before she pulled away she kissed him on the cheek.

She said with a smile, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

He replied with, "It sure has. I know that we've spoke, but we haven't been able to take time to _really_ talk."

"I know, being in charge of an island isn't always easy." She said.

"I could only imagine. How has it been though?" He said back.

She sighed, "Fine, it has its ups and downs for sure. I'm just glad that Lorna is such a big help. Without her at my side it would be so much more exhausting."

"If you need two extra hands and perhaps a tail, I'm sure I can hang around for a while." He suggested. They both smiled at each other. He then said, "As long as I'm not needed back home."

"That would be great! And if you'd have to depart sooner I will understand. The X-Men are your family." She told him. She looked at him and then down at his bags at his feet.

"Perhaps we could go inside. I'll show you your room. And when you're finished unpacking we can sit down and have a nice talk."

"That sounds really good." He bent to pick up his stuff when she stopped him.

"No need to carry anything." She then used her powers to lift his bags. As they headed towards the palace his bags floated along with them.

When they entered the building and Wanda shut the doors behind them Kurt said, "Wow, your powers seem to have gotten stronger."

"Yeah, I've been training with them more. And I've also started to study witchcraft and magic." She explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "Witchcraft? Magic? Is that a good idea with the kind of powers you possess?"

"Certainly. I am the Scarlet Witch. Plus witchcraft, magic and my hexing powers coincide well." She looked at him and his expression was filled with apprehensiveness. She added, "There's nothing to worry about, Kurt. It's not for anything evil. I just need to be as strong as possible."

His expression changed. "Good, for a second I thought I'd be losing you to the dark side." He smiled slightly.

She smiled back. "Rest assured, that will _not_ happen."

They then kept moving on. She lead him up a huge staircase and down a series of enormous corridors. Soon after that she stopped right outside of an open room. She lead him into the room and carefully allowed him bags to drop on to the bed.

"This is where you will stay. My room isn't far from yours. Neither is Lorna's. You're sort of in between us." She told him.

He smiled again. He asked, "How come you're not placing me amongst the guests?"

She smiled back at him. "While you are a guest you are also a dear friend. I find it appropriate to have you on this wing. You don't have a problem with it, do you?"

"Oh, no. I was just confused. I'm happy to be on this side. At least we'd be closer in case of an emergency." He stated.

"Yes, it would be more convenient to be near one another. With my father out there somewhere and you being an X-Man who knows what trouble could come our way." She stated.

He nodded and said, "What we are does have its disadvantages."

"It does, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I enjoy being a leader. I'm well loved and respected. Surely you enjoy what you do as well." She told him.

He replied, "I do."

There was a brief moment of silence and then she said, "Well, I suppose I'll leave you to unpack. I'll check back with you in about a half hour."

"A half hour? I don't believe it will take me that long." He said.

"I want to also give you some time to unwind." She explained.

He responded with, "Of course."

"Then we can talk more. And in a few hours it will be time for dinner." She told him.

"See you in a bit."

"Yes, see you." He said back.

After that she left the room and he watched her leave. Not long after she was gone he started to unpack. He placed some of his clothes into drawers and others into the closets. The room he had before was pretty large, but this one was even bigger.

It only took him around fifteen minutes to get everything situated. When he finished he stretched out over his bed. His mind drifted off and he was deep in thought. Those deep thoughts revolved around Wanda. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was on his mind for quite some time now. When he was with the X-Men he thought about her, but being in Genosha made it more intense.

He also kept on getting odd feelings around her. Things he's never felt before. Every time she was near him his heart went racing. And even the very thought of her made his body react that way. He could listen to her talk for hours, the sound of her voice was comforting in some way. Even if she was angry. He didn't quite comprehend what he was feeling at all. He hoped he could put all of it together at some point. He was glad that this visit would be less stressful for it might give him time to figure out those feelings. He smiled to himself when he thought about the fact that they'd have time to actually talk and get to know one another on an even deeper level.

While Kurt was pondering everything Wanda returned. At first she only stood in the doorway, looking at him. His eyes were closed, so he didn't notice her. She couldn't help but look at him. To her he was beautiful in many ways. After a bit she knocked on his open door to let him know that she was there. He didn't budge.

"Kurt." She said. He didn't say anything so she headed into the room. She walked over to the bed and said again, "Kurt."

He jumped and said, "Oh, hi. Sorry, I must have dozed off or something."

"I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized.

"That's fine, I'm okay." He assured her.

"I'm glad." She said and she added, "I was wondering if you'd like a tour? I know I'd given you one before, but that was under different circumstances. Things have changed a deal since then."

"A tour sounds great." He said back.

She smiled and said, "Wonderful. By the time I finish showing you around it should be time to eat. And after dinner we can do whatever you'd like."

"That sounds splendid." He replied, smiling back. He got up and stood beside her.

Wanda grabbed Kurt's hand and they headed out of the room. Once in the hall she hooked her arm with his. Then she began giving him the tour. Things had changed indeed now that she and Lorna were in charge of everything.

**

* * *

**

Dinner time had arrived. But the only ones at the table were Wanda, Lorna and Kurt. At that time there weren't any other guests. The only others in the whole palace were kitchen staff. Unlike Magneto, Wanda actually invites them to join; however, they choose not to. She doesn't press them for she believes it's due to the past. She figured that they'd eventually come around once they got more familiar with her and Lorna and became fully aware that they weren't going to harm them.

At the moment Kurt, Wanda and Lorna were over half way through their meal. They haven't spoke much, but since they were getting finished Lorna decided to start up a conversation.

"Kurt, I know that I should have did this sooner, but it's not too late now." She reached her hand over to him and said, "I'm Lorna."

Kurt took her hand and shook it. He said to her, "Yes, it's better late than never." They pulled their hands away and he added, "I figured you were Lorna. It's nice that I have a chance to talk to you this time."

She smiled, "Yeah, I never really realized how much Magneto held me back. I'm glad I woke up."

"He wasn't all that bad." Wanda said.

"Where were you? He was all about himself, it never mattered who he took down in the process." Lorna looked down at her plate. Even though she had some food left she pushed the plate away. "It makes me sick to think that I helped him."

Wanda said, "You did what you had to do. As did I. We love our father and we respected him."

"Yes, but still. I was disgusted when I learned of what he was doing with those mutants. It was wrong." Lorna stated firmly.

Wanda looked at her. "We had to support him, Lorna."

"No, we only had to love him. Unless you agreed with his demented ways!" Lorna was getting frustrated.

Wanda sighed, "Unfortunately, I did." She looked at Kurt, "You're the one who opened my eyes, Kurt."

"Probably because he could see Magneto for what is was . . . a tyrant." Lorna said.

Wanda glared slightly at her. "I may have banished him, but that gives you no right to be like that. He's our father!"

"I'm not saying that I don't love him!" Lorna retorted.

Kurt cut in before the discussion got any more heated. "Lorna is right. Wanda, you can be angry with someone and still love them."

Wanda pondered for a moment. She had believed in her father. Even though there was no doubt in her mind now that he was wrong she still had trouble accepting it. Her and her sister often had arguments over him. And Lorna was right.

"I might be more angry with myself than him. How did I not see through him. I knew and yet I went along with him." Wanda admitted.

"Don't beat yourself up. You probably thought that you were doing the right thing. In fact, I know that that's what you thought." Kurt said.

Wanda said, "Perhaps, but I still feel badly about it." She looked at her sister and said, "I'm sorry, Lorna."

"It's okay. Our father is a hard subject to talk about." Lorna said back.

Kurt commented on the food, "This is really good."

Lorna said, "Just be thankful that our father didn't cook it." She giggled.

Wanda actually laughed. Her and Lorna both remembered something very funny. Kurt stared at them oddly.

Wanda said, "I guess we should explain what we're laughing about."

"That would be of great help." He said.

Lorna looked at Wanda, "May I?" Wanda nodded and then Lorna continued, "Magneto attempted to cook once. It was a while ago. It didn't turn out so well. He left the kitchen and when he returned all of the food was burnt and pots were bubbling over. Such a mess."

Wanda added, "Yeah, and we had to remodel the entire kitchen. He was so pissed that he demolished it with his magnetism."

"Wow." Kurt said and he chuckled softly.

Lorna and Wanda smiled at each other and then the room fell silent after that. Wanda slowly picked at her food while Kurt managed to finish his more quickly. Lorna pulled her plate back in front of her and slowly ate. In around ten minutes they were all done. They remained at the table though.

After a while Lorna said, "So Kurt, my sister gave you the grand tour of this place, what do you think?"

Kurt replied with, "Yeah, she did. I enjoyed it. This is a quite a beautiful home you have."

"We try to keep it that way." Lorna said.

Wanda finally spoke again, "Yes, we do."

"And you've both done a wonderful job. Believe me. This whole island feels less ominous now." Kurt said with a bit of a smile.

Lorna and Wanda both smiled at him. Lorna then looked at her sister and said, "I think that I'm going to let you two be."

"You don't have to go." Kurt said.

"No, but I have a few things that I'd like to get done before it gets too late." She told him.

"It was great seeing you again. And surely I'll see you around."

He looked at her and nodded. "You will because I'll be staying for at least a couple of weeks. As long as nothing back home pulls me away sooner."

Now she nodded and said, "Well then, I'll see you both later." She got up, pushed her chair in and left the huge dining area.

Wanda and Kurt didn't say anything for a while. Kurt was glancing around the room, studying the art hung on the walls and other décor. Wanda secretly watched Kurt. In fact she could barely keep her eyes off of him. A few moments later he turned back to her and she quickly pretended to be looking at something else. Kurt smiled softly for he had a feeling that she was gazing at him.

She glanced at him and asked, "Would you like to see the rest of the island? Since you've arrived here today you've only seen a small portion of it."

"That would be great. Surely it's changed since the last time I was here." He answered.

Then he asked, "But could it wait until tomorrow?"

She smiled and responded to his question, "It could. I suppose that it is getting late."

"But we could still talk for a while." He told her.

"Okay. Perhaps we should go to a more comfortable place." She suggested.

He replied, "That would be nice. These chairs do feel kind of hard after a while." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. Then they both stood up, pushed their chairs in and headed out of the room. She moved beside him and as before she hooked her arm with his. He wasn't sure where they were going, but after they walked for a bit he realized that they were going upstairs. Still he didn't know the exact place she was taking him. At first he thought that it might be to one of the rooms, until they kept walking.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To one of the balconies. It's the highest one and my favorite place to be. You can see the entire island from that area. The view is so picturesque. I figured that it would be the perfect spot to talk further." She paused and then said, "Unless you'd prefer to go somewhere else?"

He said, "Oh, no, the balcony sounds astounding."

They continued on until they reached the balcony. When they arrived they both walked over to the parapet, their arms were still hooked. They gazed over the island.

"You were one hundred percent right, this view is amazing. You can even see the water from here." Kurt was in awe.

"That's why I wanted to come here, I was sure that you'd love it just as much as I do. I come here every night before going to bed. Some times I stand or sit up here for hours before I realize what time it is." Wanda told him.

He smiled. "It wouldn't be too hard to lose track of time in a place such as this."

She shook her head. "It's not hard."

They stood there for a while just admiring the scenery. Then Wanda turned to face him. She placed her hands in his and raised them between them.

"If you'd like, you could join me up here every night until you leave. I'd certainly enjoy the company." She smiled. But it was more friendly than usual. And there was a touch a passion and even seduction in her tone. Whether she was aware of it or not.

He noticed, but it didn't bother him. Maybe these days and nights would help them express their feelings. He replied, "That would be very nice. I could certainly come up here every night. And being with you would make the whole experience all that much better."

They smiled at one another. She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. She then placed her arms around him. Soon after he returned some of her moves by placing his arms around her. He felt awkward yet happy and those weird feelings were stirring again. She was feeling them, too. But neither of them commented on them. They just stood their embracing and enjoying the beautiful night.

* * *

Meanwhile at the X-Mansion the atmosphere wasn't going to be as cheerful. It was night there as well, but not quite as late. Most of the X-Men were, however, in there rooms and ready for bed. The only ones downstairs still were Emma and Scott. At that moment Emma found it the perfect time to talk to Scott. She still needed to speak privately to him. So she made her way to the kitchen where he was finishing up on putting away some dishes.

She walked up to him. "Scott, may we talk. Please."

He turned and looked at her. "I don't know. Jean's waiting for me upstairs."

"Oh she can wait for a little bit longer, can't she?" She told him.

"I guess so. But make it quick." He said back.

She sighed. "I'm not sure that I can make it as quick as you'd like."

"Fine. We'll sit down and talk as long as you need to." He said impatiently.

She could tell that he really wasn't wanting this. At least not at that moment. "I hope that I'm not keeping you away from a night of passion." She said and her tone was a tad bit snide.

He picked up on her sudden change in tone. "Emma, no. It's just that I'm still trying to get over what you've done. I trusted you and I even cared about you."

"Is that my fault?" She said snobbishly and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes." He said.

She retorted with smugness in her tone, "Hm, you're right. But I can't help it if I'm so hard to resist."

"Enough with the charming wit, Emma. Say what you want to say." He snapped at her.

Her tone changed again. She looked at him and thought, _"Here goes"_. To him she said, "Look, I am so sorry, Scott. Things got way out of hand. I will never hurt you again. I'm a different person now."

"I hope so, because if I start to trust you again and I find out that you're lying yet again I will never forgive you." His words were harsh.

"I'm not lying about anything." She stated.

"Alright then, let's talk." He said and he took a seat.

She gazed at him and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

He thought for a second or so and answered, "Sorry, but not tonight."

She nodded but felt disappointed. She then took a seat with him. But instead of sitting across the table she sat beside him. They faced each other.

"Do you know the truth about everything now?" She questioned him.

"Yes, Jean told me what she saw in your head." He answered.

Emma then said, "How much did she share with you about my past?"

"All of it. I know why you ended up where you were." Scott stated. "So, there's not really much for us to talk about."

"Maybe not, but I still need you to know from me that I am sorry. I cared about you, too, Scott." She told him.

"Yeah, Jean told me exactly how you felt." He shook his head with confusion. "How?"

She stared at him, wishing she could see his eyes. "So you know?" She turned her face away for a moment and then she faced him again. She answered his question, "I don't really know. I've never felt that way for anyone. I think that I felt overly bad for what I'd done. I'd hurt you the most. Once I got to know you and the others my opinions on the X-Men completely altered. I spent so much time with you. You're a wonderful and beautiful person."

He stared at her. "Are you still in love with me?"

"Jean didn't inform you?" She said back.

"No, that's one thing that she did leave out."

Emma thought for a minute. Should she really tell Scott that she was still in love with him? She was sure that she shouldn't because Jean apparently didn't want him to know. But the snide and vindictive part of her couldn't resist informing him.

She slid her chair closer to his and took his hands in hers, caressing them. She said, "Yes, I'm still in love with you."

Before she could say any more a voice came from the kitchen entrance, "Scott, I've been waiting up there for a while."

It was obviously Jean. And she didn't look all that happy to see them holding hands. Emma pulled her hands away from Scott's. Then her and Scott both stood up and pushed in their chairs.

"Jean, I didn't mean to. Emma needed to speak to me." Scott explained.

"That's fine, but if I hadn't came down here what might have happened?" Jean said accusingly, mostly to Emma.

Scott said, "Nothing would have happened."

Emma looked at Scott and then to Jean and said, "How could you be so sure?" Her expression was smug and her tone was full of sarcasm.

Jean glared at her and with her telekinesis she pulled Emma towards her. Emma was a little started, but it didn't get to her. When she was in front of Jean she smirked at her.

"What's your problem, Jean? I asked Scott if us talking was interrupting anything for you and him, he said no. So, it's not like you're going to get laid tonight. That's too bad, too. It looks like you _really _need it." Emma's voice was extremely snide.

Jean glowered at her. "You bitch!" She yelled.

Emma looked at Jean with an harsh expression. She said, "Well, well, I must be right."

That all pushed Jean over the edge. With her telekinetic powers she shoved Emma hard against the wall, leaving a crack. That actually knocked the wind out of Emma. But even thought that was bad it was still nothing compared to some of the things she endured within the Hellfire Club. Either way, she stayed against the wall catching her breath.

Jean glared at Emma and said coldly to her, "And I thought that you wouldn't have that kind of nerve. Guess I was wrong."

At that point Scott ran over. "Jean, stop it! You're going to hurt her."

"Why do you care?" Jean shot at him harshly.

"Calm down, honey. You know that I love you." He told her, cupping her face in his hands.

Jean's expression softened. "I know, I'm sorry."

Just then Logan entered the room. "What the hell is goin' on down here?" He looked around and saw Emma. She was finally standing away from the wall.

Logan walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," was all that she said.

Logan looked at Jean. He then glanced back and forth at both her and Emma. He said with a slight smirk, "Not that I wanna get between two hot girls fighting, but could ya at least not destroy the damn mansion? Or each other?"

Jean said, "I'm sorry, Logan. I guess I just lost it." She pointed towards the wall and added, "That won't happen again."

Emma stared at her. She then looked at Scott and finally Logan. "I think it's best that I go up to bed."

"Yeah, you all should." Logan said gruffly.

As Emma walked past Jean she mumbled, "This isn't over, darling." And too really push Jean's buttons she walked up to Scott, hugged him and traced her finger along his jaw line. She then pecked him on the lips. Scott just stood there. He couldn't move.

Jean glared at Emma and murmured back, "Oh, that had better be a promise, _sweetheart_."

Logan heard their exchange and obviously saw what went down. He shook his head. Then a smirk swept across his face. He walked out of the kitchen and said, "This is goin' to be good." He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Jean and Scott watched him leave. They looked at one another. In a couple of seconds Jean turned off the kitchen light and they left, too.

When they got upstairs she said, "Let's go to my room and have some fun." Her tone was sultry.

"Jean, if you're doing this just to make Emma upset I don't want to do it." Scott stated.

She smiled and said, "Partially, but I do want you."

"We did it this morning." He said back.

"So, there's no law that says that a couple can't make love more than once daily." She said coyly, She jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He placed his arms around her and smiled at her now. "You're on, literally." He then carried her the rest of the way to her room.

Their night would surely be interesting. Jean really loved it. She would be happy in more than one way. Of course being intimate with the man she loved was the best part, but getting back at Emma was an added bonus.

**

* * *

**

Outside of Jean's room she unwrapped her legs from Scott. She kept her arms around his neck though and his were on her hips. For a moment they just stood there.

He then asked, "What was that all about down there?"

She gazed at him and replied, "I really don't know. She didn't do anything."

"No, she didn't. She honestly didn't even try anything." He told her.

"That's a surprise." She said.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Jean, she's not really_ that_ bad. I'm not saying that I fully trust her yet, but . . . " He paused trying to think of what to say next.

"But what? I know that you cared about her. And you might have even loved her." She stated.

"Yeah, I did care about her. I still do. However, I don't believe I would have loved her." He said.

She looked at him. "It's very possible that you would have. Think about it, if I was completely out of your life you could have fell for her."

He placed his right hand under her chin and said, "Maybe, but I'd never love her the way I love you."

She stared at him. "You don't know that."

"You really think that Emma's going to try to steal me from you, don't you?" He asked.

"I don't know what to think. I read her mind and I know mostly everything about her. Still I don't trust her. Especially with you." She replied.

He pulled her closer to him and hugged her. "You have nothing to worry about. She's not going to steal me away." He moved back a bit and smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Perhaps I _am_ over reacting. She's just so stunningly beautiful and sexy." When Scott made a funny face at her she added, "Oh, you can't tell me that you haven't noticed. Hell, I'm a woman and I see it, you must."

"That's true. But you are just as gorgeous and attractive." He said and he kissed her softly.

She kissed him back. When they parted she said, "You know what really set me off tonight was her smug, snide remarks. And not to mention that she had the nerve to flirt with you _and_ kiss you right in front of me." She narrowed her eyes.

"Get used to that because that's part of who she is. And even though she's changed that's one personality trait that I don't think she'll ever lose. I'm sorry I didn't stop her from kissing me." He told her.

Jean sighed and said, "That's okay, you didn't know she was going to. I just wish that I didn't feel so tense."

"Can I be of any help?" He questioned.

She thought briefly and then said, "Oh yes. I wasn't joking just minutes ago. I do want to make love to you." She smiled at him and kissed him.

Once they pulled back Scott smiled and picked her up, carrying her into the room. He closed the door shortly after. With her in his arms he carried her over to the bed and sat her down at the edge, kneeling between her legs. Even though she seemed to be in a better mood her expression still looked off. When he looked into her eyes she appeared a bit agitated. He kissed her gently, she responded to his gesture quickly.

He moved back and he asked, "Are you truly up for this? I know that you said you wanted to make love, but if you're not really into it then we shouldn't."

"Yes, I want to do this." He gave her an odd expression and she didn't have to read his thoughts to know what he was thinking. "No, this isn't only to get under Emma's skin. Believe me. If I had it my way I'd make love to you twenty-four/seven." She smiled at him with a naughty expression upon her face.

He smiled back. "I can't hide anything from you, baby."

She shook her head, still smiling and said, "Nope. So don't even try." She was starting to feel happier. And her flirty side was coming back. She pulled him up onto the bed with her.

For a good while he hovered over her as they stared at one another. The desire was so conspicuous that even those that didn't know them could see it. While their eyes were locked on each other Scott reach down and took her face in his hands. He kissed her again, holding his lips to hers longer. She responded again, but this time she placed her arms around his neck. He slid his hands down from her face, over her frame and rested them on her hips. Shortly after that their innocent kiss became a deep, passionate kiss. It was rough yet gentle at the same time. As their tongues danced together their hands wandered up and down each others' bodies. It was highly apparent that Jean wanted Scott not only to piss off Emma. She really wanted him. He could feel it with each and every kiss and touch.

As they continued to heavily make out they began to undress one another. They took turns. Jean initiated the whole thing by taking off Scott's shirt and he followed by taking off hers. They did the same with their pants. Soon they were only in their under garments. Jean wore a green, lacy bra with matching panties and Scott had on a pair of boxers. They remained that way for some time.

Scott kissed Jean with such hunger. Not too long after that they made love. It was passionate and it lasted for hours. They wanted to drag it out as long as they could.

When they finished Scott pulled Jean into his arms and held her tight. She traced her finger over his chest. And he was stroking her hair. They then gazed at one another.

She said, "Wow . . ."

He smiled and responded with, "Tell me about it."

They didn't have to say too much more, for they could feel what the other felt due to their special bond. Both of them felt amazing. The couple then kissed again, this time less fervently but still with passion.

Soon they pulled away and Jean laid her head in the area between his neck and chest. They said goodnight and within a matter of minutes they were both asleep with happy, satisfied looks upon their faces.

* * *

In the room next to Jean's, Emma was wide awake laying on her bed. Her eyes were focused on the ceiling and her expression was a mixture of things. She looked hurt, upset and even jealous. She wished so badly that she could experience something that wonderful with Scott. There was no denying that he was a fine male specimen and that she did lust for him on a basic level. It was mostly for the fact that she loved him for who he was and that she wanted to make love to him like that. She's never really made love before. Sex at the Hellfire Club was nothing like what Jean and Scott had. Not that Emma never enjoyed herself, she just wanted something more than only a quick romp.

As she laid there that night she heard everything. She probably shouldn't have done so, but she actually used her telepathy to get a glimpse of exactly what Jean and Scott were doing. She saw how passionate and romantic they were. She could see it on their faces and by the way they were so in tune with one another.

Right now she sighed to herself. She whispered, "Oh what I would give to have just one moment like that." She then added, "They make it sound like so much more than swapping a few body fluids. Guess I'll never understand that. Who am I kidding?"

She closed her eyes. At that moment she felt a stinging in her eyes, but she refused to let the wetness seep out. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter, hugged herself and bit her bottom lip. After a few seconds the stinging in her eyes went away. She opened them and turned onto her side. And despite how tired she was she was sure that she'd be up the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**

The next morning everybody made it down to breakfast, except for Emma. Some wondered why she didn't attend. Jean and Scott had a rough idea, but the others were in the complete dark. More than likely most of the X-Men had heard Jean and Scott's night of passion, however, that was nothing new to them.

Rogue said, "Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that Emma's not with us?"

Forge looked around and said, "Now that you mention it, no."

"Her room's beside Jean's. She's probably not used to hearing Jean scream. Maybe she couldn't sleep." Bobby stated jokingly.

Jean flashed him a mean look, but she said nothing. He was probably partially right. She didn't care though. In her opinion Emma needed to be knocked down a notch or two.

Scott replied to Bobby with, "That's not funny."

"Of course not." Bobby mumbled, his tone thick with sarcasm.

"I hope she's not up to anything. I wouldn't put it past her." Kitty said with a touch of irritation.

"I don't think she is. Both Jean and Charles told us that she's here for sincere reasons." Ororo told him.

Hank said, "Perhaps I should go up and see if she's okay."

Forge agreed, "Yeah, that may be a good idea."

Logan stood up, "No, you all go ahead and eat. I'll check on Frost." His voice was gruff and a bit suspicious despite what Professor Xavier and Jean said.

"No, Logan, allow me. I might know why she hasn't came down." Scott declared. Jean

turned her head and gave Scott a strange look. "Jean, I have to. You know why yourself."

Jean said, "I don't think that's a smart thing to do. Let Logan check on her."

He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I have to do this."

Jean sighed. "Fine. But if you're not back down here in twenty minutes then I'm coming up."

"Okay." He said back.

The whole time they were tossing words back and forth the others watched and listened with confusion. They had not a single clue to what they were talking about. As Scott stood up, Logan shrugged and sat back down. He was the only one who had a good feeling to what the problem was.

Before Scott left the kitchen he gave Jean a quick peck on the lips. She returned the move. Then he headed out and upstairs.

* * *

Once outside Emma's room he stood there staring at the door for a while. After the incident the night before he didn't know what to expect. But he had to get it over with.

He took in a deep breath and finally knocked. "Emma!" He called through the closed door.

"What do you want, Scott?" Emma called back. She sounded tired and even annoyed. But she walked over and opened the door enough to see him anyway.

"Everyone's wondering why you haven't joined us for breakfast." He said and then he glanced at her. She certainly did appear tired and she was still wearing her night clothes.

He looked into her eyes and asked, "Are you alright?"

She gave him an odd look. "I'm fine . . . just peachy keen after a night like last night." She sounded both sarcastic and testy.

"You look like you were awake all night." He said trying to ignore her disgruntled mood.

She glared at him. "Thanks to you and your bitch." Her tone was atrocious.

"_Don't _call her that. I'm sorry that we kept you up. Everyone else slept well enough." He said. Her comment about Jean bothered him, but he didn't want to start anything.

"Their rooms aren't right next door." She retorted.

"What is your problem, Emma?" He said, raising his voice slightly.

She looked at him. "Jean. She is too damn uptight. Why would I steal you from her?"

"You give her good reasons to think that." He threw at her.

"I wouldn't do it though. If I were the person I was before I would. But I'm not that person, as I've said many times." She stated with growing frustration.

He shook his head. "You are different, but we can't up and trust you. It will take time. Either way, you don't need to purposely do things to piss her off. Like last night you flirted with me and kissed me before you left the kitchen. You had to of known how that would make her feel."

"She was asking for it. I did _nothing_ to deserve getting shoved telekinetically into the bloody wall." Emma was getting irritated and her tone became a little snotty.

"Like hell you didn't! You were pushing her buttons from the moment she entered the room." His temper was starting to flare.

"Is it _my_ fault that _your_ little bitch can't take it?" Now she was being snide.

He glowered at her. "You know, I have half a mind to slap you for that. You're so lucky that you're a woman."

She grinned at him. "Are you going make me feel extremely lucky?" She said flirtatiously, but her tone was still snide.

"No, sorry that I was worried about you." He was fed up with her attitude. "This was a waste of time. Join us if you want. If not I simply don't give a fuck." He made it quite evident that she ticked him off.

As he turned to leave her mood and expression changed. She thought, _"Why do I keep on doing this?" _She grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "Wait, please don't leave on that note."

"Why? You want to make me even angrier?" He said harshly.

"No, I want to apologize." He stopped, but he didn't face her. "Sorry for calling Jean a bitch. To be frank I'm the bitch. I mean I believe that we both are, but I'm the bigger one." She said to him.

He turned back around to face her, she had a small smile upon her lips. "That I have to agree with."

Her expression changed once again. She looked kind of defeated. "Well . . . " was all she said, but her tone was that of surprise.

"I'm only being honest, Emma." He told her.

She gazed at him. Her face was sort of stoic for she didn't know what to feel at that moment. "I can't blame you. But please forgive me. I truly _am_ sorry." Her expression now showed sincerity.

He stared at her for a few moments before responding. "Alright, you're forgiven. But this shit _has_ to stop. I'm getting sick of it."

"I'll try, but it's just so difficult. Something about Jean just gets me _so _upset. Then I say cruel things." She explained.

"You two need to have a _serious_ talk. Actually, all three of us should sit down some time and discuss all of this. That might help." He suggested.

"Sure, we could do that. What could it hurt?" She said. Although it didn't sound like fun to her. Jean and her didn't get along. But if they could at least try to and perhaps make some kind of truce things would be more comfortable for both of them.

Scott was about to leave when he asked, "Are you coming down?"

"In a bit. I'd like to put on some other clothes." She said.

He nodded and then left her alone. She did want to change her clothes first. And she really was hungry. But she felt so tired. Her mood was odd, too, for she still felt a mix of things. However, she had to pull herself together. While she was becoming an X-Men now she was still Emma Frost.

**

* * *

**

Emma finally went down for breakfast. However they were pretty much done by then. As she entered the kitchen most were getting ready to leave. She walked over and sat down at the table. At the same time Bobby, Kitty and Rogue were making their way towards the exit.

Kitty said to the others, "If you need us we'll be in the rec room."

"What are we gonna do in there?" Rogue asked as they moved out of the room.

Bobby answered, "Play pool."

"Won't we need one extra person? If there's four of us then we can do teams of two. Each team could take turns." Kitty suggested.

Bobby grinned. "I thought that you two could play against me. I'm pretty good at pool. I'd still win." He was teasing them.

"Shut up." Rogue said and she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ouch." He said, rubbing his arm.

Forge heard their conversation. He hurried after them and called, "Hey, wait up! I'd like to join." He darted out of the kitchen.

Ororo, Logan, Hank, Scott, Jean and Emma were the only ones left at the table. They were all finished eating. So Emma was pretty much by herself with that. But she didn't care.

Logan smirked, pointing at the kitchen exit, and said, "They should be grateful that _I_ didn't volunteer to play with them."

Ororo and Hank laughed, while Jean sort of giggled. Scott only smiled. And Emma slightly grinned as she at her breakfast.

Jean and Emma exchanged glances from time to time and they'd sort of grimaced at each other. It wasn't hard for the others to take notice to it. Everyone could tell that something wasn't right between the two young women. But still none of them, aside from Logan, had the slightest clue. Most of them figured that Jean was still bitter from what Emma had done. That wasn't too far off either.

As they sat there Emma had finished her breakfast and she tried to ignore Jean's dirty looks. After all, she didn't want to start an argument at the kitchen table. It would surely get nasty.

Hank eventually stood up. "Well, I think I'm going to make like a tree and leave. I need to do some more research."

"Okay, if ya need any of us, we'll be here." Logan said.

Ororo said, "Yes, just let us know."

Jean added, "And if you find out any way that you could bring back Professor Xavier please call on us right away." Scott looked at Hank and nodded to her statement.

"Certainly. I'll see you all later." Hank said and he left to go down to the labs.

Logan said, "Gee, everyone's clearin' outta here fast."

Ororo smiled. "They sure are. And perhaps we should as well." She glanced over at Jean, Scott and Emma. She didn't know what was going on between the three, but she was an intelligent person. She could tell that they needed some time to work out whatever problem they may be having.

Logan caught her drift quickly. He nodded and then said to the other three, "Ororo and I are goin' to go."

Jean's eyes met his and then Ororo's. "See you then."

Scott said nothing, but Emma said, "Alright."

Ororo and Logan stood up. She asked him as they exited the room, "So, where are we going?"

"To see the Prof. I haven't checked in on him today." He told her.

"That sounds nice." She replied with a smile.

Logan and Ororo made their way to the room where Xavier was comatose. They, along with all of the others, still wished that he could be with them entirely. But they'd take whatever they could get.

* * *

In the kitchen remained Jean, Scott and Emma. Emma was all done so she got up and walked over to the sink. She rinsed off her dishes and placed them into the dishwasher. Then she headed back to the table and sat down again right across from Jean and Scott.

For a bit no one spoke, but then Emma finally said, "Jean, look, we really need to talk. This is crazy."

"I know it is. And what happens is usually your fault, Emma." Jean said back.

Emma glared at her for a moment and then her expression softened. She realized that Jean was right. "I can't argue with that."

"Last night wouldn't have gotten so out of hand if you weren't being such a snide, bitch." Jean shot at Emma.

"Again, I can't argue." Emma said. At that point Scott joined them by sitting beside Jean. "When Scott came up to talk to me a little while ago he made me realize that we can't keep fighting."

Jean looked at Scott. "What all did you say? It seems that you've gotten through to her."

"It didn't start out that way. But yeah, I made her see that you two need to try to get along. I don't expect you to be the best of friends. But I do expect you to at least make an attempt to be on the same side." Scott said.

Jean smiled at him and she took his hand into hers. He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand gently. Emma had to look away.

Scott glanced back at Emma and saw that she was staring at the wall. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Jean said before Emma could answer. "I think that it upset her when I grabbed your hand." While Jean wasn't trying to be rude her tone was a bit crass.

Emma replied to her comment with, "I'm not upset, Jean. Now, can we please get on with this talk?"

By the sound of Emma's tone it was clear that Jean was right. Whether Emma admitted it aloud or not, she was upset. And she felt hurt. Every time she saw Jean and Scott show even the slightest bit of affection she felt her stomach flip. Not because it made her sick, but because it felt like she got stabbed. It ripped at her insides for the fact that she never thought she'd ever get to feel that. She felt that she'd never be loved that way. And just like the night before she felt a stinging in her eyes.

She thought, _"Damn it, pull yourself together. You can't let this destroy you." _She gave herself a pep talk.

Jean responded to Emma's previous question, "Yes, we must."

There was silence for a while. Then Scott said, "I know how we can make this a bit better."

Both women stared at him, waiting to find out what he had in mind. Even though they both could have easily entered his head and retrieved it. Emma said, "Go on."

Scott looked at her. "Emma, first off, try to keep your snide comments to yourself."

Emma said, "I will try. I promise. But I'm doing it for you, not her."

Scott shook his head at her. "Whatever works I guess." To Jean he said, "As for you, try not to rub it in her face that we are in love and together. We both know how she feels about me, so that just seems cruel."

Jean replied, "Okay, but this is for you." She sneered at Emma.

Emma narrowed her eyes and stood up. "Oh, this is impossible! And it's also pathetic. This will never work out." She pushed her chair in and began to stride out of the kitchen when something pulled her back. She struggled against the unseen force. Soon she looked over at Jean and figured that that's what held her back.

"What is wrong with you?" Emma yelled.

Jean said, "Calm down. Please. I'm sorry. I'm not being fair at all. I just read your mind and I know that you really do want to be friends with me, regardless to the fact that it's hard on you. Please, come back and take a seat."

Emma should have been angry that Jean had read her mind. But she wasn't . She stood where she was momentarily. Then she inhaled deeply and turned around to rejoin them.

"So, are we going to do this like adults now?" Her tone was a tad bit sarcastic.

Jean ignored it, trying to remember that Scott told her that's how Emma is. "Yes."

"Good, then let's get on with it." Emma said.

Scott smiled. "This is nice. I hope it lasts."

The women looked at him. Jean said, "I do, too. But it will be difficult."

Emma actually smiled a little and said, "Oh, it sure will be."

"But, we will work on it." Jean said.

They all talked for a bit. Jean and Emma really had to fight the erg to say something smart to the other. But they managed not to step out of line.

In a bit Scott said, "You know what, we should go to lunch later, just us three. That would give us the chance to talk without the others being around."

Jean said, smiling, "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Yes, it really does. We won't have to worry about being eavesdropped on." Emma then looked over to the entrance to the kitchen and said, "You might as well come in, Bobby."

Bobby walked in with a nervous grin on his face. "I didn't mean to interrupt. We just wanted some drinks. So, I'll get them and you won't even know I was here."

He did just that. He grabbed four bottles of water and left. Jean, Scott and Emma looked at one another. Jean said, "Yeah, then lunch it is for sure."

They all agreed on going to lunch later that day. It would be a very great way to really talk. They would be in public, so they would have to keep some of their conversation on the down low. But at least no one at the mansion would have to hear anything that was personal.

After they talked for a few more minutes they parted. Jean and Scott went to join Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Forge in the rec room. They wanted to see how their pool game was turning out. Emma went outside to sit. She needed some fresh air. She smiled as she sat there. Maybe her and Jean could be friends. Even if she did want Scott it would be nice to not be fighting all of the time.

**

* * *

**

It was lunchtime and Jean, Scott and Emma all went to the kitchen before leaving. They wanted to inform the others that they wouldn't be having lunch there. Ororo, Forge and Rogue were getting things ready. At the institute everybody would take turns pitching in for meals and it was apparently their turn.

Jean walked over and said, "Don't worry about us. We won't be staying here for lunch."

Ororo turned and looked at the three of them. "Oh?"

Scott said, "We've decided that we need to get out. There's some issues that need to be solved."

"Yes, because Jean and I don't want to kill each other. And privacy isn't easy to come by here." Emma said, her tone a tad snobbish.

"I see. Thanks for letting us know." Ororo replied.

Rogue gave the three an odd look. "This is seriously strange." She commented.

"I know it is." Jean said. "But we must do this."

Forge looked at them and grinned. "Scott, you're one lucky man . . . two hot women."

Scott said, "It's nothing like that." He felt like a spot light was put on him for everyone stared at him.

"Still, you're lucky." He repeated.

Rogue shook her head. "Ya wouldn't be sayin' that if one of us girls took two guys out with us."

Forge laughed nervously. "Sure I would." He said.

Rogue shook her head again. "Right."

Ororo said to Jean, Scott and Emma, "I hope you three have a good time."

They both nodded but Jean responded by saying, "I do, too. And I know that Emma wants the same thing."

"Good luck. Please try to find more reasons to not hate each other." Ororo said back.

They all said goodbye. Then the three left the kitchen and went to the X-Garage. Scott now had a car of his own so they all got seated inside of it. Of course Jean sat up front with him while Emma sat in the back. They put on their seatbelts and in a matter of seconds he started the engine and pulled out of the garage.

* * *

On the way Emma remained silent as Jean and Scott talked a little. She felt awkward. This whole thing was strange.

"_Great, I'm going to be the third wheel." _She thought bitingly.

However, they didn't forget about her. And it wasn't going to be like that at all. Scott looked at her through the rear view mirror and saw the bitter look upon her face. He said, "Emma, we've decided to go to Café-a-Go-Go."

"Yeah, it's close and the food is great." Jean said.

Scott added, "And surely we'll actually be able to talk."

Emma glanced towards the front of the car. "That's plausible."

With all of that said Scott continued to drive the rest of the way, which wasn't very far. There destination was only about five minutes away. Neither of them spoke until they reached the café.

The three got out of the car and walked over and in to the restaurant. They found a nice table that could seat three. When they sat Scott and Jean made sure that they spaced out far enough so that Emma didn't feel awkward, leaving the same amount of space between them.

A waiter came over to their table and handed out the menus. He said, "Hi, I'm Stan and I'll be your waiter for this afternoon. Do you already know what you'd like?"

They all found something to drink fairly quick. Jean chose a mocha latte, Scott picked coffee and Emma decided on hot tea. Their waiter marked each of them down.

"Alright. I'll be back with those. Take your time on the rest of your orders." The waiter said. Then he left.

Each of them picked up their menus and scanned over them. In a short bit they all decided on what they wanted. Scott placed his menu on the table first, it took the girls longer to figure out something. But soon they too put their menus back down.

For moments at a time they all just looked around without saying a word. At one point Emma found that she kept on staring at Scott. Once and a while he'd notice and she'd quickly look away. Jean didn't fail to notice either. It kind of irritated her that Emma was gawking at her man like that, but she remained silent about it. Mostly because they were in public. But also because she just didn't want to start another altercation.

After a while it annoyed her too much and she said, "Emma, do you mind?"

Still staring at Scott she said, "Do I mind what?" She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

Scott looked at Emma, returning her gaze for a brief few seconds. Then he looked over to Jean who wore an irritable expression. "Jean, don't overreact."

To him she said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to."

After a bit Scott looked at Emma who was gazing at him. "Look Emma, I am willing to forgive you for betraying me and my trust. But you must make an effort, too."

"You've pretty much told me that this morning." She said back in a flat tone.

"Yeah, but I really mean it. And I was kind of being a prick. I apologize for that." He said.

She smiled at him slightly. "I forgive you." Her tone sounded sort of sultry, whether she intended for it to or not.

Jean glowered at Emma. She thought, _"Don't push it, blondie."_

Emma stopped staring at Scott and looked over at Jean. She had picked up on her thoughts without even trying that time. She said, "What is the problem, Jean?"

Jean answered in an irate kind of tone, "You're ogling at Scott. Knock it off."

Emma glanced at Jean. "Last I checked that's _not _a crime." She was being snide, as usual.

Jean glared at her. "True, but stop it."

Emma sneered but kept quiet. Jean watched her like a hawk though. One overly wrong move and this friendly lunch wouldn't last too much longer. Scott hoped that things wouldn't get out of hand. Those two could get very physical very fast. He was sure that they wouldn't start anything in the café. But who really knew?

Scott tried to lighten the mood. "Girls, take it easy, okay?"

Jean replied first, "She just better not push me too far."

"Oh, you have nothing to fret about, darling." Emma said with a touch of sarcasm.

Scott sighed. "The waiter's returning, please act civilized."

Just at that time the waiter was there with their drinks. "Here you go." He handed them out. "Have you decided on anything else?"

They all nodded. Jean ordered grilled chicken with a side of salad, Scott ordered a stake dinner and Emma only ordered a salad. She wasn't all that hungry considering that she had a late breakfast.

Stan wrote all of that down and told them that it would take around ten to fifteen minutes. They all nodded again in response. Once more he left them.

The three sat in silence for a while. As they waited Jean and Emma would exchange dirty looks every so often. Scott shook his head.

"Jean, Emma, I thought that the whole idea of this lunch thing was to work out everything."

Jean said, "It was, but she's being the same as ever."

"Sorry for being myself." Emma said sarcastically.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should give up on trying to be friends with you. We didn't do this so that you could gawk at Scott and flirt with him nearly the entire time."

"I can't help it, Jean. You don't understand what I'm feeling. How could you?" Emma stated, her voice kind of flat.

"I understand more than you think." Jean retorted.

Emma stared into her eyes from across the table. "No, you don't. You never could."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "It's very possible that I could."

Emma said nothing back. She sat there and stared at the table. Jean and Scott exchanged looks, but they said nothing either. As they sat in silence again the waiter came to their table with the food.

Once they had everything he asked, "Will this be all?"

They all said yes. He then asked, "Is it all together or separate?"

Scott said, "Together."

Jean didn't find that odd. Nor did she argue it. But Emma thought it was strange that he'd pay for her. She looked at him and said, "Scott, I can pay for myself."

He replied with, "I know you can. I _want _to do this, Emma." He convinced her that she didn't have to worry about it.

They finally all agreed. The waiter gave them the check and he left them to eat. And while they ate they said nothing. They only enjoyed their meal.

About fifteen minutes later they were finished. Scott glanced at both of the women and asked, "Will you two be okay without me for a few minutes?" They gave him a weird look, but they nodded. He then said, "Good, because I need to use the restroom before we leave."

He got up and left them alone at the table. At first they remained quiet, but they both watched Scott walk away. They saw that he didn't even go to the bathroom. They figured out very quickly that he only wanted to leave them alone to talk. They needed to resolve their problems and that was the best way.

Jean said, "Why are you the way you are? I mean, I saw a lot of your past when I searched your mind, still I don't know why you act the way you do."

"You read my mind and saw almost everything. How could you_ not_ know?" Emma said.

Jean looked at her. "It's just that you're such a bitch towards me. I did nothing to you . . . ever."

Emma sighed and said, "You didn't. And you really don't deserve my snide or cruel remarks."

"Then why do you keep acting that way?" Jean questioned.

"Jean, you said that you saw a lot in my head. You _know_ how I felt about Scott, right?"

Emma said, her tone was unusual.

"Yes." Jean stared at her and then she added. "You're still in love with him? How could I have missed that? But what draws _you_ to him."

Emma said, "It's not only his looks, I can tell you that."

"Surely they are part of the reason." Jean stated.

"Don't get me wrong, the man is a wondrous physical specimen. You probably know that better than anybody. But for once, that's not what stands out to me the most. It's everything else about him that makes him so hard NOT fall in love with." Emma admitted.

Jean actually smiled a little for she remembered when she first fell for him. "Yeah, he's more than a pretty face. He's the whole deal."

"He sure is. And I've tried hard to ignore these feelings, but they just gnaw at my insides. All I can think about is him." Emma paused and closed her eyes. She then opened them up and looked at Jean again. "But he doesn't love me. He loves you."

"He _does_ love me. But he cares a great deal about you." Jean said.

"Yes, however it's not the same." Emma stated.

Jean said, "Why is this so difficult for you?"

Emma shook her head. "I've never felt this for anyone before. Nothing even remotely close. I know it's love and not lust."

"How can you be positively sure?" Jean asked.

"Because it honestly hurts that he doesn't feel even the slightest bit the same for me." Emma's tone was so different. She sounded depressed and sullen.

Jean sensed Emma's mood and feelings. She tapped into her mind to make sure it was real. What she saw amazed her. "Emma, I'm sorry. You were right, I didn't understand. I didn't really know. This_ is_ tearing you up."

"Don't feel sorry for me. I don't need your pity." Emma was starting to sound like herself again.

"It's just that I now know that you're not only being a bitch." Jean said.

Emma said back, "I am a bitch."

"Maybe so, but I'm guilty, too." Jean smiled at her.

Emma forced a smile. "Aren't we all."

Scott then came back. "I see you're both alive still."

"Yeah, we're fine." Jean said.

"_Just fine." _Emma thought with sarcasm and sorrow mixed together. She said out loud, "Yes, we are."

Scott said, "Good. If you're both ready to go, I am."

"I'm ready." Jean replied.

"Me, too." Emma responded.

They went up front and Scott paid. Then they left the café and made their way to his car. Once inside they buckled up and soon her was driving them all back to the X-Mansion. In all, everything went well. Scott was surprised. He could only hope that it would stay that way back home.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know that it took me a bit longer to post, sorry. I've been so busy with work and all. But I finally got the chapter up, as you saw:) I hope that you've enjoyed it:) I'll try harder to get the next chapter up on time; probably by June 20th:) Thanks and take care:)**


	4. Sufficient Agendas

**Chapter Four**: Sufficient Agendas

It's only been a few days since Emma escaped from the Hellfire Club, yet they were already searching for a suitable plan to abduct her. While Sebastian and the others remained fairly calm Selene became overly impatient. She had a plan and it would surely work; however, it was extremely barbarous and unreasonable.

Sounding anxious and delirious all at once, she said, "Why the hell won't you go with _my_ plan? It's full proof. If we massacre the X-Men then they _won't_ be a problem anymore, now will they?" Her tone became snide towards the end.

"How many times must I tell you that _your_ plan is unacceptable? I _only_ want Emma." He told her, losing his patient with her.

She stared at him coldly. "You are a moron, Sebastian!"

Before Selene had the chance to say more he backhanded her and then grabbed her by the neck, lifting her slightly. "You will learn to hold your tongue, Selene! Immortal or not, I _will_ find ways to torture you." He then said as he released her, "All I want is Emma. I _don't _care about anything else right now."

She rubbed her neck a bit and glared at him. "This could be _so _damn easy. You think that _I_ don't want her back, too? I'm the reason that she's alive today." She took a long pause, her and Sebastian just glowered at one another. She then looked over at Donald Pierce and Harry Leland, asking, "How do you think we should do this, my way or his?"

Harry replied first. He simply said, "Definitely not your way."

Donald looked back at her and answered, "Absolutely not." He agreed. He added, "Given their strength, attacking the X-Men would be foolish. It may also run the risk of turning too many heads. The last thing we need right now is extra attention." His tone was a little harsh and snotty.

She glared at Harry and him. "So, you're all imbecilic cowards." She mumbled.

"Fine. I guess _you_ win, Shaw. We'll wait for the perfect window of opportunity to open. Then we'll snatch her." She scoffed at his plans.

"That is precisely what we shall do." He said with an acrid, scornful tone.

Selene mumbled to herself, "You'll _all_ pay for this." Then she was about to storm off when there was a sudden knock on the front doors. They all glanced at each other awkwardly.

Sebastian headed towards the front doors with the other three practically on his heels. "I'm not expecting anyone." He said with narrowed eyes. He opened the door to see Magneto standing outside.

Magneto stared at him. "I must speak with you."

Sebastian eyed him oddly then said back, "Why is that?"

"I have a matter that I need taken care of and I can not find another way." The master of magnetism told him.

"So, _you _are requesting that _we_ help you with this 'matter'?"

Magneto answered, "Yes. I mean, we've helped each other before and it worked out for both of us...so to speak. I'm asking that we do so again for the same mutual benefit."

"Indeed." The Black King said.

"Most recently you've helped me finance Genosha. And in return I aided you in acquiring those Phoenix artifacts." Erik stated.

"You also revealed to us the potential power of the Phoenix within Jean Grey." Sebastian paused, thoughtfully, and then he said, "What of payment this time?"

Magneto said, "I can pay you whatever you want." He then thought about who he was dealing with and he added, "As much money as you wish." He emphasized the word money.

Selene then stepped in with a coy smile upon her face and said in a snide tone, "I have an idea, Sebastian. If you'll for once listen to me."

The Black King turned to gaze at her. "What is it?"

"Well, he wants something and we need someone. Perhaps his payment should not be of money." She placed her hands on her hips.

Sebastian caught her drift very quickly. "Oh, I see what you're saying." He then looked at Magneto and said, "You may enter."

Magneto hesitated for a moment, but then he walked into the Hellfire Mansion. Sebastian closed the door and they all moved into a enormous room with a large table. The room had the appearance of true royalty, only it had an overly ominous feel to it.

The Black King and the Black Queen headed towards the table and sat at one end in chairs that looked more like thrones. At the other end of the table were two identical chairs, which were empty. Pierce and Leland sat in chairs on either side of them, while Magneto remained standing. He felt uncomfortable, for he was about to do something that he would have rather avoided. Especially with these people. But he had no other choice. He's contemplated other ways and hasn't came up with anything. So going to the Hellfire Club was his last resort. And he was positive that they'd come through for him. He only hoped that there wouldn't be any fine print that he'd been unaware of.

Sebastian said, "You could take a seat."

Magneto shook his head and said, "I would like to stand, for now."

Sebastian nodded. "Then let's get to the 'matter' you spoke of. What do you want our help with?"

Magneto took a deep breath and paced back and forth for a few moments or so. When he collected himself he responded with, "I must get Genosha back. My daughters rule it now and they've banished me."

Selene grinned sadistically and said, "You want us to get rid of them?" She had a strange sparkle in her eyes at the thought of killing them.

He shook his head and said, "No! At least not the way you are referring to."

"Then _what_ is it that you want?" Sebastian questioned him, he sounded a bit irritable.

"I just want my island back. I started it all and ended up losing it." He stated with anger.

The Black King said, "Let me get this straight, you want Genosha back, but you don't want your daughters destroyed? They banished you _and_ took over what was rightfully yours."

"Correct, _not_ under _any_ circumstances. However, for their treacherous actions I will strip them of their leadership and imprison them under my command, once I am ruler again." Magneto told him.

Sebastian sat there and thought about Magneto's requests for minutes at a time. This wouldn't be simple, he was certain of that. But if he could get Emma back then it was worth the try.

After a while he looked at Selene who wore a sneer. She nodded at him signifying her agreement. For some reason she still enjoyed what Magneto requested even though he said that he didn't want them hurt. The Black King raised an eyebrow at her and then looked to the others. They also nodded, gesturing that they agreed to help Magneto, too. Finally he glanced back at Magneto.

He said, "Alright, we will aid you, but not without a price. And you must obey us."

"What must I do in return?" Erik said, cutting to the chase.

Selene took over and said, "You will have someone kidnapped for us. Emma Frost, the White Queen. She has betrayed us and joined the X-Men."

Magneto said, "The X-Men! I do not want them dragged into this."

She narrowed her eyes at him and said with an icy undertone, "Then find another way to get your precious Genosha back."

He glared back at her and sighed, "How do I go about with this?"

She smirked and said, "Smart man, and wise, too. You'll figure that out. Certainly you can find someone to abduct her without drawing attention."

He nodded and said, "But what if she's with someone?"

Sebastian said, "Take them out and have her captured."

Selene said, "If she's with Scott Summers, have him abducted as well. Anyone else can be killed or just knocked out. I don't care." She bit her lip.

Magneto pondered for a bit. Since he's dealt with these people before he was all too familiar with their ways. And some of those were betrayal, torture, murder and other numerous things. However, if he could deliver for them he was sure that all would be well. He thought, _"This is my last shot. It must work."_

He finally responded by saying, "You have a deal. I know of two that could help. One would for sure if I pay enough."

Sebastian said, "You have_ our _word then, we will help you. There's only one more catch."

Magneto said, "What now?"

"You need to pull through on your side first. If we help you and you don't then we'd have to eliminate you." Said the Black King.

"What if you get what you want and leave me to burn?" Magneto retorted.

Selene said, "Oh, you have nothing to worry about. Genosha will no longer be ruled by your daughters. Trust me."

Magneto gave her a stern look. "I hope that I can."

"Rest assured, you can trust us." Sebastian stated. "I reckon that our deal is complete."

"Yes. How much time do I have?" The master of magnetism asked.

Sebastian said, "I'll give you a month. Only because we want this done right. And surely you do, too."

"Of course."

"If that's all then I can show you out." The Black Queen said to him sort of seductively.

Magneto responded with, "No thanks, I can let myself out. I really appreciate this." He then turned and left the room. There was no way he was going to allow her to escort him out. Something about that woman did sit right even with him.

After Erik was gone the others stood up. Selene started towards the exit before anyone else. Sebastian watched her closely.

He asked, "Where are you doing so suddenly?"

"I have some business to take care of." She stated. And indeed she did, for she had her own plans.

He left her leave, but he was suspicious. Even though she was a member she still gave good reason for him to wonder what was really on her agenda. He always found himself weighing that out. He wanted to know but at the same time he thought it was better left a mystery.

**

* * *

**

Later that day in Genosha all went seemingly well. Wanda had taken Kurt on the tour, showing him that much has changed. Some was due to the fact that her and Lorna were in charge. While other reasons were because parts of the island had to be reconstructed after the whole incident with Gambit.

At the moment they were sitting at the table. They've all just finished with lunch and haven't gotten up yet. For a good bit no one spoke.

Soon Kurt said, "Genosha sure has been altered." He was still amazed by the tour.

"I told you." Wanda said, smiling at him. "I owe the X-Men so much for this."

Kurt had to think for a while about what she meant by that. At first he couldn't recall any reason to why they'd help her rebuild Genosha. Other than the fact that they were allies. After a few minutes he realized what she meant. Upon his return to the X-Men he had been filled in on everything that had happened. That's when S.H.I.E.L.D. came to mind.

"Oh." He said aloud. He then said, "You owe the X-Men because they told Nick Fury to aid you."

"Yes. That was very generous. I don't know if I could have done it without them." She stated. She added, "Nick Fury promised to keep the island clear of any outside problems from other government agencies and what not. He pulled through, too."

He said, "Fury may be a lot of things, but he's not really a bad person. And he keeps his word."

Lorna then said, "He's still kind of scary. I mean, he pretty much knows about every mutant on the planet."

Wanda and Kurt couldn't argue with that. Nick Fury could be a threat to any one of them. But for the most part he's not, unless someone's in his way.

After a long pause, Kurt looked at Lorna and to Wanda and asked, "Do either of you have any other plans for the future of this island?"

This time Lorna spoke up. "Not any that are immediate. We'd only like to keep it the way it is . . . safe and peaceful."

Wanda added to her statement, "Yes, the order is well balanced. We're open to all mutants anywhere, whether they just want to see what it's all about or if they actually want to take up residence."

"And unlike our father, we won't object to ordinary humans visiting." Lorna stated.

"But aren't you afraid of someone bringing trouble? " Kurt questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Wanda answered, "Of course; however, even mutants could be a threat to us. We monitor our guests carefully. The only ones we know that we can trust are you and the X-Men."

Kurt nodded and said, "Most of the X-Men at least." He sort of mumbled.

Wanda looked at him strangely and said, "I beg your pardon?"

"The X-Men in general can be trusted, but Emma Frost has rejoined." Kurt told her and Lorna.

They both stared at him oddly. Lorna said with puzzlement, "I thought that she was destroyed by the Phoenix?"

"Me, too. How can she be back?" Wanda was just as confused.

Kurt said, "She told us that the woman named Selene, also known as the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, resurrected her. We all know it's the truth because not only did Jean read her mind but so did Professor Xavier."

"That's both astonishing and appalling at the same time." Wanda said.

"Tell me about it. I still won't be able to trust her. Not for a while. I am grateful of one thing though, probably none of us would be alive if she hadn't sacrificed herself that day." Kurt said.

Lorna responded with, "She has to have some good inside of her in order to do something like that."

All three of them sat there in silence. Then out of nowhere there was a strong breeze that burst passed them. Their heads turned to find the source. But the breeze slowed to reveal Quicksilver.

"Pietro!" Wanda and Lorna said in unison. Kurt only looked at him.

"Yes, are you happy to see me my dear sisters." He said to his siblings. He glanced over to Kurt and said, "Long time no see X-Man."

Wanda stood up immediately. Her face contorted in anger and she attacked him. Lorna and Kurt were surprised but not actually shocked by her actions. Wanda threw hex bolts at her brother with great force and she seemed to be demented. His presence didn't settle with her.

He yelled as he kept on darting her bolts, "Wanda! Stop! I have something extremely important to tell you."

"I don't care! You are not welcome here!" She yelled back and she was still sending hex bolts his way.

"I thought you said that I could visit you. You only banished our father, remember?" He stated.

She stopped attacking him and contemplated what he just told her. When she thought about it, he was right. She did tell him that he was welcome, but their father wasn't.

Pietro said, "Thank you."

Wanda was breathing hard, but she slowly calmed down. She then asked, "What's so important that you just have to tell me?" Her expression and tone was kind of stoic. Which was strange after her outburst.

"I have some very important information for you. Magneto is going to try to get Genosha back." Pietro said cautiously.

"What? How do you know this?" Wanda glared at him and she formed red, fire-like balls in her hands.

He stared back, fearing that she'd try to attack him again. "Easy, Wanda. I overheard him talking to some guy on a comm link. I don't know if that's all, but I got that much."

Lorna remained seated but she asked, "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because I'm tired of trying to impress that man. Nothing I do is good enough. And it never will be. So, as far as I'm concerned, he can go to hell." Their brother said.

Kurt said, "Should the X-Men be notified?"

Pietro smiled. "Yes, perhaps they should. I know father wouldn't want them in on this, so it would be payback time."

Wanda said, "When is this supposed to take place?"

"I don't really know. But I do believe he said it needs to occur within a months time. Whatever that means." The speedster stated.

She then said, "Where will you be?"

"With you." He replied.

She looked to Kurt and said, "I hope that you'll still stay here."

"Wanda, with this highly possible threat I won't be going anywhere. I'll stay longer if needed. You'll require my assistance." Kurt responded.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Wanda appeared to be fine, but she was trying to keep calm. This entire situation upset her very much. Magneto would not get Genosha back as long as she could do something about it. If the X-Men would help then the odds would lean more on her side. Surely they would, if they were needed.

Kurt could somehow see through her mask. He stood up and walked over to where she stood. "Wanda, are you okay?"

"Yes." She lied.

He shook his head. "I can tell . . . "

She cut him off, but not harshly. "Well, maybe I'm a little tense." She then narrowed her eyes and walked away.

Pietro and Lorna watched her. Pietro said nothing, he figured that this would affect Wanda a great deal. But she had to know. And he no longer cared about what Magneto thought of him. He was done being ignored.

Lorna stood up and stepped forward to follow her sister, but Pietro raced over and held her back. "Let her go. She has to think."

Kurt had already made his way to Wanda. He didn't care what Pietro said, there was no way he was going leave Wanda deal with that alone. Even if she did only need to think it over she may want someone there to lean on.

Wanda headed towards the stairs and Kurt was certain that she was going to the top balcony. He caught up to her and said, "Mind if I come with you?"

"No, you're company would be helpful. I just have to get away for bit." She glanced over to him.

"This is getting to you more than you're letting on, Wanda." Kurt told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

He replied with, "I can tell when I look at your face and into your eyes."

She sighed. "Alright, I am infuriated. And even a little frightened. Magneto isn't one to be underestimated. I'm strong, so are Lorna and you. If Pietro is being true then I know he'll be of great help. But I'd hate to have to bring the X-Men into this mess."

As they walked side-by-side he looked at her and said, "I agree with most of what you said. Though, you don't have to feel bad about requesting for the X-Men's help. They would have no problem doing it. Believe me."

"I know. Still, this is my problem, _not _theirs." She stated.

"This could very well become theirs. If Magneto gets Genosha back he will be more of a tyrant than before. And who knows what forces he has on his side. With their aid you'll surely have a better chance of keeping everything." He explained.

She thought about what he said. Finally she responded with, "You're right. But I'll only ask them to help if I desperately need it. We can inform them of this situation though. They should have a heads up."

He nodded and at that point they were entering the balcony. She moved closer to him once they got to the parapets. Without second thought they stood together and placed their arms around one another, looking over the island.

"What would I do without you, Kurt?" Wanda said after a while.

"I don't know." Kurt replied.

She turned to face him. She then lifted her right hand and caressed his left cheek. "I don't know either." She said.

He smiled at her and she smiled back. Even at a time like that she could smile. But only because of him. She felt like kissing him, though she thought about it and didn't. Instead she put her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. He placed his arms around her waist and returned her move. They stood like that in complete silence.

* * *

It was late afternoon at the Xavier Institute. Everyone was scattered throughout the grounds, many outside. The only ones that remained indoors was Logan, who was finishing up a Danger Room session, Hank, who was once again working in the lab, and Forge. He thought he'd hang behind in case Hank needed any assistance. Logan would eventually join the others, he enjoyed the outdoors very much. As for Hank, he wanted to be outside. But he also wanted so badly to see if there was any way to get Professor X back to the present time.

Outside Kitty and Bobby were goofing around. "Are you trying to turn this place into a scene from Ice Age?" Kitty exclaimed, smiling.

"Not really, but that would be awesome!" Bobby replied with a grin.

Ororo shook her head in amusement. "As good as that may sound, Bobby, I don't believe it's a great idea."

Rogue was sitting on the ground near them. She thought the whole thing was quite hilarious, until a huge chunk of ice came her way. She ducked and yelled, "Bobby! Watch where you send your damn ice."

"Sorry, Rogue." He apologized.

Luckily the ice didn't come close to striking anyone else, or anything for that matter. It did fly past the table where Jean and Scott sat, as close to one another as they could possible get. And Emma sat by herself at a table not far from theirs. They all could hear everything and they saw the ice dart through the air. Whether it would be a hazard or not Jean used her telekinesis to slow it down and lower it to the ground.

"Thanks, Jean!" Ororo called over to her.

"You're welcome!" She called back.

Scott looked upset. "He needs to be more careful."

"I agree, but he's still a teenager, Scott. Don't you remember being one?" Jean said.

"Yeah, though I wasn't that careless." He stated.

She smiled. "You kind of couldn't be with your powers. If you fooled around like that you could have destroyed everything that surrounded you."

He actually smiled back. "I guess you're right." He added, "Still, he does need to grow up more. He is eighteen."

"He will." She said.

Emma watched as they then laced their fingers together and shared at kiss. On the outside she appeared irritated and even disgusted, but inside she felt as if she were broken in two. Jean and Emma got along better since having lunch with Scott. Still they didn't see eye to eye. Surely Jean saw Emma sitting there. How could she not? Yet she was kissing Scott so passionately. And Emma learned that Jean noticed her gaze when Jean opened her eyes briefly. She gave Emma a look that was like a slap on the face. It was almost as if she were tantalizing her. Intentionally or not that cut like a knife.

Emma thought, _"So, that's how it's going to be. Well, I can play this game as well."_

Emma closed her eyes and began to fantasize about all that she would like to do with Scott. She bit her lip slightly. And when her thoughts of Scott became very steamy she sent them right into Jean's mind.

Jean saw images of Emma doing numerous sexual things. From her stripping for him and giving him a lap dance to them performing oral sex and making love. It was extremely vivid, like watching an X-rated scene in her mind. Jean stopped kissing Scott and he looked at her funny. It wasn't long before he realized that her and Emma were staring at each other.

Scott signed and thought, _"Now what?" _

Jean glowered at Emma and said in a grim tone. "How dare you? I thought that we made a truce."

Emma glared back and said snidely, "We did."

"Then why the hell did you show me all of that?" Jean demanded.

"Because you keep on rubbing it in my face that you have him and I don't." Emma replied strongly.

Jean looked a tad bit smug when she said, "I can't help it. I'm proud to have a man like him."

Emma stared at her. "Maybe so, but you don't torment anyone else."

"No one else here wants him." Jean retorted.

"I can't believe that you, of all people, would say that." Emma said shaking her head.

Jean responded with, "This is nothing compared with what you've done."

Emma shot back, "That's the bloody past! Leave it at that."

Scott cut in, "Please, stop arguing!"

His voice was so loud that everyone else's eyes were now on the three of them. Emma stood up and as she strode past the table Scott chased after her. He grabbed her arm and she yanked it away.

"Leave me alone!" She added with a harsh, snide tone, "You have your beloved Jean. That's _all_ that you need."

Scott looked back to Jean who appeared taken back. She didn't want their argument to go that far. She didn't even realize that her kissing Scott and all would have set Emma off that much.

As Emma continued striding towards the mansion she snapped at everybody else. "You can quit gawking now, the show is over." She was inside the X-Mansion in a matter of seconds, slamming the door behind her.

Everyone outside stared at the closed door and then to Jean and Scott. Ororo was the only one who spoke. "What was that all about?"

Jean and Scott made their way over to the others. Jean said, "Emma and I had a little dispute, that's all."

Rogue said, "Not that I'm bein' nosey or anything, but from where I stand it looked like more than just that."

Bobby and Kitty didn't say anything. The same thing was running through their minds. It definitely was more than a dispute.

**

* * *

**

Inside the mansion Emma ran up the stairs and right into Logan. That just about knocked the wind out of her. He gave her an odd look and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You okay, Frost?" He asked gruffly.

She stared at him with an angry expression. As he looked at her he thought that he even caught a glimpse of sorrow. His hands remained on her shoulders.

Finally once she calmed down she said, "I'm just perfect." Her tone was very sarcastic. He removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He questioned her. She stared at him with a weird expression so he said, "I'd sort of be returning a favor. I haven't forgotten about how ya helped me a while ago. We'd be even then."

"No, you can't help me with this. However, we're already even. You cut me loose from that wall, remember?" She said.

He replied, "That's right. I suppose we are even then." He gave her a gruff smile.

She nodded and forced a smile. She said, "I should be alright. I just need some time alone. I have a lot to think about."

He stared at her oddly. "You ain't havin' second thoughts about bein' here, are ya?"

"No." She answered. She heard his thoughts and added, "And no, I'm not up to anything."

"Just checkin'." He told her.

She didn't speak or leave yet. She only stood there looking at the floor. Without asking her anything he had a feeling that this had much to do with Jean and Scott. Logan wasn't stupid.

She didn't speak, but since she was still standing there he questioned, "Ya sure that I can't help? I know without even takin' any guesses what's wrong."

"I'm positive, Logan. Thanks anyway." She answered, depressingly. "Why do you want to help me?" She decided to ask.

"I don't know. Maybe because ya look so damn upset. You're just not yourself." He told her.

She shook her head. "I'm not. But I'm not the person I was before either way."

"I've noticed." He then added, "Either way, you should know better than to come between Cyke and Jeannie."

She stared at him. "They're unbreakable, I know that. This is just so complicated."

"Of course it is. I know because I've been where you're at. I wanted Jean so badly, but I finally gave up." He then smirked, "I still can't resist makin' a few passes now and then though. It ain't nothin' too bad."

She smiled a bit. "I suppose this is all a lost cause then." She said.

He shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know is that ya need to stop pushin' Jean's buttons."

Emma actually laughed that time. "I probably should. It's just _so_ temping."

Logan chuckled. "Ain't that the truth." He then said more seriously, "Words of advice, back off. What's meant to be will be."

"Thanks." She replied and she looked to the ground.

Logan couldn't get over how much he could relate to Emma on that subject. He wanted Jean and she wanted Scott. But neither one could have that. He still didn't like it, but he respected it. However, that took a while. He only hoped that Emma would listen to him and ease up before things got too messy.

They stood there for a bit then Logan placed his right hand on her left should and said, " See ya."

"Yes." She replied.

He moved his hand and then headed downstairs. She watched him and when he was out of her view she continued to her room. She felt completely torn.

Once she entered her room she went in, closed the door and went over to sit on the edge of her bed. She then stared at the wall, taking a deep breath. She thought about what Logan told her. He was right, but she didn't know how to let it go.

"Why can't I get over you, Scott?" She questioned to herself. "This is ridiculous. How did I let myself fall so hard?"

Emma stood up and walked over to her mirror. She stared at her reflection and even she could see how mixed her expression was. Like the other times she felt a stinging in her eyes. She did the same as always, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and fought against the emotions. She managed to hold back, but barely. She found that it's getting harder and harder to stop the water works from starting.

"I hate this." She said softly to herself. "I can't break. If I give in to these feelings I'll be weak. If I cry I'm a coward."

Even though she was a different person now she still remembered everything that she was taught at the Hellfire Club. She still believed that crying was a weakness. No matter how hard it was she was determined to keep under control.

While she was going over this there was a knock on her door. She jumped and said, "Who the bloody hell is it?" Her emotions were all screwed up, so she didn't care if she flipped out on the wrong person.

"It's me, Emma. We really need to talk." It was Jean.

"Go away! I don't need any more of your . . . "

She didn't get to finish her sentence for Jean cut her off. "Come on, please let me come in."

Emma sighed, "The door's not locked, so come on in."

Jean did just that. She opened the door, closing it behind her. Emma still stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. Jean walked over to her.

"Emma, I'm sorry for what happened out there. I didn't realize how that would make you feel." She told her.

Emma turned to look at her. "You didn't realize how I'd feel? Bullshit! You knew _exactly_ how I'd feel."

Jean gazed at her. "I didn't think about it. I'm not used to having to keep my affection for Scott in private. We've always kissed like that. Maybe not in public places, but no one here ever had a problem with it." She paused and then said, "Except for Logan."

"So, you always shove your tongue down his throat in front of your friends? Right." Emma's tone was coarse and snide at the same time.

Jean shook her head with irritation. "Not always. But I don't care if they see us."

"Okay, answer this . . . If you didn't do that just to piss me off or upset me then why did you give me that look?"

"What look?" Jean asked.

Emma said, "When you opened your eyes you gave me a look that seemed to say 'he's all mine'."

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted you to stop staring at us." Jean stated.

Emma only narrowed her eyes. Before she spoke there was another knock at the door.

"_Now who?" _Emma thought.

She walked over and opened the door. This time it was Rogue. She said, "Sorry to interrupt, but Logan needs us all in the War Room."

"What for?" Jean asked.

Emma looked from Rogue to Jean, "I don't sense any danger." Emma said.

"Me neither." Said Jean.

Jean and Emma put their differences aside to find out what Rogue had to say. When they were paying attention again she said, "I'm not sure what it's about. But he said that Kurt has contacted us from Genosha."

Jean and Emma stepped out of the room and followed Rogue to the War Room. On the way Jean and Emma spoke telepathically. Jean said, _"Our talk isn't over yet, Emma. It's only postponed." _She was stern, yet she didn't sound harsh.

"_Good, because I have more to say." _Emma's tone was a bit snobbish, but not cruel.

_"As do I."_ Jean stated in the same tone as before.

They exchanged glances and then focused on getting to the War Room. The three women were there in only a few minutes. When they stepped in they saw that everyone else was already there. And they saw the holographic image of Kurt.

He said, "Is everyone there?"

Logan replied with, "Yeah. So what's the situation?"

"It's nothing to worry too much about. Not yet at least. But Pietro came here warning Wanda and Lorna that Magneto is up to something. He said that he's going to try to get Genosha back." Kurt explained.

"I knew he wasn't outta the picture." Logan said. "Does he know when this is to happen?"

"No. He only overheard Magneto talking to some man over the intercom system." Kurt replied.

Scott cursed, "Son-of-a-bitch."

Ororo said to him, "Don't get too worked up. This might not even happen."

"Maybe not, but we should be cautious." Hank said.

Bobby said, not really thinking, "Why would this be our problem?"

Kurt said before anyone else spoke, "It's not a direct threat to any of you. But since I'm here it could possibly end up that way."

Kitty said, 'And this is Magneto we're talking about."

"He'd take any chance to start something with us." Rogue stated.

"Yeah, and he's had a good amount of time to figure out a plan." Jean said.

Emma said nothing. Mostly for that fact that she really didn't know what to say. She was with the X-Men long enough before to understand how much of a threat Magneto could be.

Kurt then said, "I have to go now. I will keep in touch. If anything becomes suspicious I'll notify you right away."

"We'll notify you as well. This could very well be all part of some master plan." Logan told him.

Kurt nodded and then the image of him became wavy and finally disappeared. Logan turned to look at everyone. He said, "From what he told us we ain't under attack. But Genosha could be. And it's highly possible that we could become another target. Surely Magneto knows that we will fight with Wanda to help her keep the island. Until then, we will be extra cautious. I'll speak to Chuck to see if he has any news for us." He finished.

Everybody stood in the War Room in silence. When it came to Magneto they had to be careful. One wrong move and it could be the last. But no matter what they would help Wanda, whether she wanted them to or not.

* * *

Meanwhile in Genosha, Kurt and Wanda remained in the same room that he contacted the X-Men in. They stood facing each other. For a few brief moments they only gazed at one another. Kurt could tell by looking into her eyes that something more was bothering her. He moved closer, still looking into her eyes. She stared back for a bit and then she looked down. So he cupped his right hand under her chin and gently lifted her head so that she was looking at him once again.

He then said, "Wanda, please tell me what's on your mind."

She responded with, "You already know."

"Then I'll skip the part where I list all the reasons why your father is bound to cause trouble because it's clear there's something else." He moved his hand from under her chin and placed it on her cheek.

She gave him a weak smile and that was a dead give away. "Kurt, you have a way of reading people." She took a breath and then said, "I just find it very strange that Pietro came here to warn us. It doesn't feel right. He claims that our father doesn't know he's here, but is that the truth? I can't trust Pietro because I know that he has played sides before."

Kurt's hand was still on her face as he placed his other hand on the opposite side. He cupped her face and said, "I have an odd feeling about him also. If you'll take my advice I say that we should just play along and make him think that we trust him. But we will never let our guard down."

"I'll take your advice. And I believe strongly that we should let Lorna know how we feel.

Maybe she feels the same way. If not we'll have to convince her. She hasn't known Magneto or Pietro as long as we have. And she's so easily tricked." Wanda stated. She grimaced when she thought about when Gambit had fooled Lorna. She really thought that he cared about her and that she could run away with him.

"Yes, I know. We must get to her right away." He said, moving his hands from her face, but still gazing at her.

Before he teleported them Wanda placed her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist. They were now gazing into each other's eyes. Then something inside of Wanda took over and she moved her face closer and closer to his. Maybe she was finally not afraid.

Kurt stared at her as her face moved only inches from his. He remained still. He could barely even breath. When her eyes shut his did, too.

At that same moment their lips touched for the first time. They both melted into one another. It wasn't a deep or overly passionate kiss, it was only a simple. But they held it, pressing their lips together for what seemed liked an eternity.

When they pulled away they only smiled. Neither could find words to say. They both felt the same though. She kissed him and he left her do so because they felt strong feelings for each other. And at a moment like that it was quite possible that if they didn't kiss that they may never have another chance. They also realized that those feelings were more than just feelings.

After that they embraced and Kurt teleported them back downstairs. Lorna and Pietro were still in the kitchen and were talking. Wanda and Kurt weren't sure what all they may have talked about, but they only hoped that Pietro didn't fill her with lies.

Lorna looked over to them. "You two were gone for a while."

Wanda said, "I needed time to think about all of this. Kurt helped me stay focused and kept me from getting too agitated over it."

"Also, I left the X-Men know about this. We may need them. And it's very likely that Magneto will be planning something for them as well." Kurt said.

Wanda and Kurt glanced at one another. She then looked away and said to Pietro, "I would like to speak to you alone." She only wanted to get him out of the room so that Kurt could speak to Lorna. Wanda would find something to actually talk to Pietro about though so that he didn't become suspicious of her.

He found it weird that she couldn't talk to him right there. But he asked, "Where do you want to talk?"

"On the way to your room." She told him.

He looked at her. "My room?"

"Yes. You said that you'd be with us. I figured that you'd like to have a room to stay in." She said eyeing him oddly.

"Oh, yeah. Duh." He said nervously.

As they started out Lorna stood up and said, "Can I come along?"

"No, you can stay here to keep Kurt company; it will give you both a chance to get more acquainted. Right now I have some matters to discuss with our brother." Upon seeing Lorna's frown she said assuredly, "You'll be filled in, I promise."

Lorna sighed, "Alright."

After Wanda and Pietro left the kitchen Kurt made his was over to Lorna. He said, "She's only keeping him away so that I can speak to you. We don't want him to know of our suspicions."

She gave him a strange look. "What suspicions? He told us that Magneto is up to something. I don't think that Pietro is the one that we have to worry about."

"Yes, he did, but we know how Pietro works. Your sister and I _both_ want you to be careful.

Do not believe in him too much." Kurt explained.

"Why would he tell us if he _wasn't_ on our side?" She questioned.

He replied with, "He's worked as a double agent before. We're just worried that he may be doing that again. It's possible."

"It's also possible that he's being sincere." She retorted. She definitely didn't know Pietro that well. But she was right, he could be telling the truth. Maybe he did want to be on their side.

"Of course it's possible. I suppose that anything is. Just don't place _all_ of your trust in him. Promise me that." Kurt said.

Lorna stared at him. She didn't know what to do. She wanted so badly to believe that Pietro was finally going to be part of Genosha. But Wanda and Kurt were quite wary of him, so making a decision was very hard for her. But after many long minutes she made up her mind.

"Sure, whatever. I won't trust him completely; however, I'm not going to completely shut him out either." She still wanted to believe in Pietro no matter what Kurt or Wanda said.

He nodded. "I don't expect you to. I'm sure that Wanda wouldn't either."

**

* * *

**

At the same time that Lorna and Kurt were speaking Wanda was talking to Pietro and leading him to his room. She took him down the long corridors, passing many doors. For a bit neither of them spoke. She searched her mind for something to talk about.

He asked, "I thought you had to talk to me?"

"I do. I just don't know how to put my thoughts into words." She said back.

He said sort of sarcastically, "Let me guess, you're afraid that I'll be a negative influence on our dear baby sister? You know the ladies adore me!"

She rolled her eyes then retorted, "Pietro, cut the crap. I'm really not in the mood."

He shrugged. He told her, "Take a chill pill."

She thought, _"Stay in control. Don't let him get to you."_ She then looked at him as they walked. "It's just that I'm so surprised that you're here to help us. I never expected that in a million years."

"Why wouldn't you expect me to help you and Lorna? You're my sisters." He stated.

"For the fact that you were always trying so hard to impress our father. I know that I was a fool for aiding him. I would have never saw how crazy his ways were if not for Kurt." She explained.

Pietro said, "Magneto is an insane old man. I'll never have a place with him."

"You should think of yourself as lucky. He can totally overturn someone's perspective on things." Wanda stated.

"Fortunately he didn't have enough time to corrupt Lorna." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes, we are very fortunate of that. But he kept her in the absolute darkness about everything."

'That wasn't right." He said.

"No, it wasn't. But she wasn't stupid, she knew there was more to life than what he allowed her to see. She also knew a lot of other things." She was referring to the fact that Lorna could tell how she felt about Kurt. She thought, _"Maybe it was so obvious."_

Nothing more was said once that statement was made. They only walked. After about ten minutes elapsed she reached the room that she was going to assign him to.

Wanda walked into the room. "Here it is. Go ahead and get comfortable, if you'd like."

Pietro said, "I kind of don't have anything to unpack, so that won't be hard." He smiled.

She faked a smile. "It shouldn't be." She then added, "Will you be collecting your belongings? I mean, if you're going to stay here you might want to do that."

"Yeah, I'll go tomorrow morning. Is there anything I can wear for the night?" He said.

She had to think. Some of Magneto's things still remained within the palace. "If you won't mind wearing some of Father's clothes then yes."

"That won't be a problem. It's only for the night." He replied.

"Good, we're all set then." She said.

"We sure are."

She took a breath and said, "If you don't have any questions , I'll let you go for now. You can relax a little. If you're not in the kitchen by at least 5:30 this evening then either Lorna or I will come for you."

"Okey dokey." He said.

They said their goodbyes and she left him alone. She had placed him on the guest side. There wasn't much of a difference, the rooms were just smaller.

As Wanda walked back to where Kurt and Lorna were she contemplated about everything that's just happened. She definitely wanted to keep close watch on Pietro. For his sake she so hoped that he was being honest. She didn't understand how all of a sudden he didn't want anything to do with their father at all. He's been tossed aside and ignored numerous times, yet he's never given up. That's what made Wanda extra cautious. She held both possibilities in her hands; in one hand was that perhaps Pietro is really joining her and Lorna. In the other hand she didn't trust him and she felt he was playing a fast one. His past actions led her to that assumption. But only time would tell what he was up to. She was just hoping that it wouldn't be too late whenever that day would arrive.

She continued to walk until finally she entered the room where Lorna and Kurt were. By then they were sitting down. They both looked at her when she made her way over to them.

Kurt asked, "Where's Pietro?"

"I left him in his room." She told him. She then said in a softer tone, "You know that I don't want him to get suspicious."

Lorna gazed at her sister. "Where do you stand with him being here?" She spoke kind of softly.

"I see it fifty-fifty. I don't want to jump to conclusions. But I am leaning more to the side that he may be playing us." Wanda told her.

Kurt looked at Wanda. "You know how I feel about this since we spoke about it earlier."

"I'm not sure what to think. I won't have too much trust in him, but I'm not completely on your side either." Lorna said.

She glanced at Kurt. She thought about their talk and she was certain that there were many good reasons for him and

her sister to not want to up and trust Pietro. So she would have faith in their opinions and be wise enough to consider every angle. However, until Pietro gave her a reason to not trust him she'd overlook some of their skepticism. She honestly didn't think that he was a threat to Genosha.

With that said the three continued to talk. They didn't discuss anything important, it was only a simple conversation. And it was a great way to pass the time.

* * *

Hours had ticked away at the X-Mansion. Right now dinner had been finished and everyone went off to unwind for the evening. Bobby, Rogue, Kitty and Forge all went to the rec room to either play games or just chill. Logan decided to take a spin on his motorcycle. Hank for once wasn't in the lab, instead he went to the library to enjoy a book. Jean and Scott were upstairs in the hallway. And Emma was on her way upstairs.

Upstairs Jean and Scott were standing outside of her room. She said, "This is so complicated. I want to speak with Emma alone, but we always clash."

He replied, "You and Emma need to work things out. I think that it would be best to keep trying." Jean gave him a look that said more than words. "Jean, I have faith in you. Just don't let her get to you."

"Easier said than done." She said. And she strongly considered everything. After all, they didn't get to finish talking earlier. And Scott was right, she couldn't deny that he was. She needed to make amends with Emma no matter how irritating it could get at times.

"I know how hard this will be. But you are strong." He told her.

Jean took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Wish me luck." She then said, "She'll be here soon."

"I'll let you go then. Good luck." He kissed her and pulled her into an embrace.

She returned his moves. In a few moments they pulled apart and she said, "Relax. I won't send her through a wall or out the window." She grinned at him.

He grinned back. "I would hope not."

After he said that they slowly separated. He turned and headed towards the guys' side. As he walked that way Emma strode towards the women's side. She slowed down upon seeing him. And he did the same.

"Hi, Emma." He said. "Jean's waiting for you."

"Is she? Does she miss me that much?" She said sarcastically and kind of snidely.

He shook his head with irritation. "Don't piss her off."

"Why? Is she going to fling me into another wall? That seems to be her thing." Her tone was even more snide than before.

"Emma . . . " He said nothing more. He didn't really know what to say to her.

She smirked and said, "I'll be a good girl." Now her tone sounded extremely sultry. Before he could reply she walked up to him and placed her finger over his lips. "Shhh."

Emma stared at him and moved herself as close as she could get. She inched her face closer to his and was about to kiss him, but he pulled away. And at the same time Jean came over to see what was going on.

Jean glared at Emma. "Damn you! Do you want us to fight forever?"

Emma backed away and said, "No."

"Neither do I. But if you keep on pulling this stupid shit we will." Jean was agitated and her tone showed that.

Emma was smirking despite Jean's expression. Jean wanted to scream as loudly as she could. But instead she told Scott she'd see him later. Then she grabbed Emma's right arm and practically dragged her down the hall and to her room.

Inside of the room Jean slammed her door. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She answered, still smirking.

"Apparently something is. Why else would you keep pressing my buttons?" Jean said, her tone was stern.

Emma's smirk wavered a little, but didn't completely fade. "Sorry, but it's hard to control myself. Scott makes me so hot."

Jean glowered at her. "Then take a cold shower."

Emma said nothing back. The women stood there staring at one another for a while. After a bit Emma looked away.

Jean said, "So, are we going to finish our discussion?"

"We might as well." Emma replied.

Jean nodded and said, "I have a good deal of things to tell you."

"Then you should get started, shouldn't you?" Emma said, her tone snide again.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I should. So with that in mind I'll get right to the point." She paused for a brief moment.

She soon continued to talk, pacing back and forth in front of Emma, "I've been thinking very hard about some things. I know we don't get along very well. But we must try harder. We need to find a common ground. I love Scott, probably more than anything in this entire world. And it appears that you do, too. So, with that in mind I've been searching for ways to bring us together. To be honest, after your stunt earlier today I had second thoughts, but I'm still willing to try."

"Try what? I thought you said that you were going to get to the point?" Emma's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"I am, I just need to figure out how to say this. Some of what I've been pondering about will be discussed at a later time." Jean stopped talking and thought. She sorted through her mind, making sure that Emma couldn't invade. Finally she said, "Scott and I will soon be engaged for six months."

"So, what's that to me?" Emma sounded snide again and even a little irate.

"Well, you are going to help me do something really special. There's still a week, so we have time." Jean said and she now wore a smug grin.

Emma stared at her. "What do you want from me?" She didn't sound snide, instead she sounded puzzled.

"I want you to teach me how to strip and give a lap dance." Jean blurted out.

"What?" Emma exclaimed.

Jean grinned still. "I know the basics, however, I want to know how a professional does it."

"I don't do that anymore." Emma stated with a firm tone.

"No, but you did do it. And you still know how to." Jean retorted.

Emma gave her a strange look. "Why would I want to show you how to better please your man?"

Jean said back, "You'll benefit from it in the long run."

Emma raised an eyebrow. She couldn't believe what Jean just asked of her. It's not that she wouldn't be able to or couldn't, it just could be difficult. But she stood there debating in her mind. Jean stood near her and allowed her to think it over. It would be a huge decision to make.

Emma ran what Jean said through her head hundreds of times, or so it seemed. She didn't want to teach her, but only because she didn't see where she would come in. She didn't know what 'benefit' she'd be getting out of it. So she continued contemplating. In nearly ten minutes she finally smirked.

"Alright, I'll do it. But I have a condition." Emma told her slyly.

Jean said, "What is it?"

Emma's face was full of some odd kind of joy. "You must allow me to take you shopping."

"Shopping?" Jean repeated with a surprised expression.

"Yes, but not just ordinary shopping. This will be for the perfect little ensemble." Emma said with some coyness. Her attitude was kind of erotic.

"Where are you going with this?" Jean asked.

Emma said, "You'll need a dress that will highlight your beautiful figure. And you'll need some sexy lingerie to go with it."

"I understand getting a new dress. But I already have those." Jean stated.

"No, you don't. Your lingerie probably only consists of normal bras and panties. You'll want something that's specifically for a night of romance." Emma explained.

Jean thought about what she said. "I guess you're right." She then said, "Okay, I agree to your condition. When will you be taking me?"

"As soon as you're ready." Emma said back.

"How about some time in the morning?"

Emma grinned. "Oh that will be fine. We can leave after breakfast."

"Then I suppose we have a date." Jean said.

"Yes, we do." Emma replied. She added, "When will you tell me what I'll get out of all of this?"

Jean grinned now. "Soon enough. If you pull through you'll know."

Emma sighed. "Well, I reckon helping you pick out lingerie and getting you ready for your special night will have to do for now. I'm sure it will be entertaining."

Jean rolled her eyes. "I don't think that I'll let you down in that department."

Oddly they both laughed a bit. It was funny. Emma couldn't picture a goody-goody like Jean looking overly hot in skimpy lingerie. When she did it was hilarious. Jean laughed about the same image in her own head.

Finally Emma asked, "When do you want me to start teaching you?"

"How about tomorrow evening?"

"That's fine." Emma said.

They didn't say much else. Emma soon left Jean's room. It was set for them to shop the next morning. It would certainly be fun for both of them.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I've finally managed to post the new chapter, obviuolsy:) Sorry that it took me longer than I had anticipated; I've been extremely busy. I hope that you've enjoyed it:) Please leave a review for I would really appreciate it:) I will try not to take as long with the next chapter:) I won't give a specific date to post it this time, but I hope to have an update in no later than two weeks:) Thanks for reading and all:) Take care:)**


	5. Getting Better Aquainted

**Chapter Five**: Getting Better Aquainted

The next morning during breakfast Jean and Emma exchanged glances from time to time, but neither of them became bitter. After their talk the evening before they've been cooperating better. Everyone thought it was kind of unusual, including Scott. But they were glad that there wasn't any hostility. Scott was especially grateful since they sat on either side of him.

This situation instigated much talk amongst the others, though most of it was between Bobby, Kitty and Rogue. Hank, Logan, Ororo and Forge took notice, who wouldn't. However, they just figured that perhaps the women finally worked out their differences. That was partly right.

Right now it was half way through breakfast. There was more chatter coming from Kitty, Bobby and Rogue than before. Rogue especially couldn't get over it considering that the previous day Emma and Jean had a huge altercation.

Rogue whispered to Bobby and kitty. "I really wanna know what's up."

"I know." He then said in a soft tone, "Maybe it's some kind of telepathic thing. They could be making us think that they're getting along."

Rogue and Kitty both stared at him strangely. Kitty said, keeping her voice down as well, "You are odd."

Bobby said, "I'm serious. Why aren't they arguing or something?"

Rogue responded, "Perhaps you're right, they could be covering up what's really going on by creating an illusion for us all." She then laughed.

"They could be." Bobby stated.

Emma glanced over. She picked up a bit on their conversation. "Believe me, if I was manipulating your thoughts you would damn well know it." She told them. Her tone was stern.

Jean and Scott both looked at Emma and then to the others. Jean said, "You would know if I was, too."

Her and Emma then exchanged an odd expression. But they remained stoic for the most part. There was still no hostility. That earned them more curious glances.

In a hushed voice Kitty said to Bobby and Rogue, "This is so messed up. But as much as I'd like to know what's going on, it's none of our business."

Just then Logan walked up behind them. He said in a soft yet gruff tone, making them jump, "Ya got that right. So, stop yappin' about it.." He was curious himself, but he wasn't going to bother Jean and Emma. He was just relieved that for once they weren't annoying each other. Even if it was extremely hot to see two beautiful women battle one another.

Logan was the only one who could hear every single word that Kitty, Rogue and Bobby spoke. Luckily for them the only thing the others could hear was what sounded like a muffled conversation. No one else paid much attention to it since those three always seemed to hang together and whisper or talk quietly.

Ororo heard Logan's words to them though. She said, "Why did you say that?"

"They're tryin' to put their noses where they don't belong." He replied.

She nodded and then looked over to where Emma, Scott and Jean sat. "I assume that refers to them."

He looked in the direction that she was and said, "Yep."

"I could care less what's going on, they're getting along. That's all that matters." She stated.

"Exactly." Logan said back.

Forge and Hank overheard Logan and Ororo because they weren't too far from them. Hank said as he glanced in the direction that Logan and Ororo were looking, "I have to agree with you. I don't' care why they're not fighting, it's great that they're not."

"Yeah, it was getting really chaotic. Every time those two were near each other we had to worry that things would get out of hand." Forge said.

"Tell me about it." Logan mumbled.

With that all said the room fell nearly silent. Breakfast was finally over and everyone took care of their dirty dishes. Jean grabbed Scott's hand an tugged him out of the kitchen. Emma didn't follow because she already had an idea to what was going on. Jean had to let Scott know that she was leaving for a bit.

**

* * *

******

Jean led Scott upstairs and the went to her room where they could talk in private. She closed her door. She then took his hands in hers.

"Scott, I'll be going out for a while today." She told him.

He stared at her. "Where are you going?"

"Emma and I talked, as you know, and we've decided to take a trip to the mall." She explained.

"You and Emma? The mall?" He repeated some of her words.

She grinned and said, "Yes. I know it sounds odd, but we think that it's yet another way for us to get closer. We are women after all."

He finally said, "Is that really a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You and Emma don't exactly see eye to eye, you know." He told her.

She looked at him. "Scott, we have to do this. I'll be fine. So will she."

"But if you two get into another dispute everyone will see. You may be able to control yourself in public, but she's still learning to not use her powers in front of people." He explained.

"She should be used to it by now." Jean said back.

Scott replied with, "Even though she was with us prior to now she's still learning how to be an X-Man. This time she's really becoming one of us."

"I know she is. Still I don't think you have to worry about anything." She assured him.

"I trust you and all. However, if anything would go amiss contact me telepathically right away. I'll be there in a flash." He told her.

She smiled at him. "Nothing will happen, but if something would I'll let you know."

"Promise?" He asked.

"I promise." She reassured him.

Scott still felt uncomfortable about Jean and Emma being alone. Even if they would be around other people they had no one to keep them under control. His nerves eased a bit when Jean placed her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He returned the move and also pulled her against him. For a little while they kissed. It was nothing too hot, but it was passionate.

They pulled away from one another. Jean could sense Scott's concerns. "Everything will be fine, my love. And if by any chance I'm wrong you have my word that I'll contact you."

He nodded and left a smile light up his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said back. Then there was a knock on Jean's door. "That's Emma. I need to make sure that I have everything ready."

Scott said, "Have fun." He opened the door.

Emma said, "Hello there." She tried not to sound too flirtatious, which was overly hard for her. Especially around someone like him.

"Hey. Uh, I'll let you two go." He then left. As he walked away he still couldn't help but feel uneasy about the entire situation.

Emma watched Scott walk away. She then walked into Jean's room and closed the door behind her. "I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Jean said as she touched up her look.

"Do you have any panties that are very skimpy?" Emma blurted out.

Jean turned to face her and said, "What?" She was sort of shocked.

"You see, if you're going to be trying on lingerie you'll need to wear tiny panties. It will look better. You know that you can't try them on otherwise. I know I wouldn't even want to, who knows what could be picked up.." Emma told her, her tone a tad bit snide.

Jean thought about that. "That's right. But no, I don't believe that I have anything small enough."

"What exactly do you have?" Emma asked walking over to Jean.

Jean gave her an uncomfortable look, but she opened her pantie drawer anyway. "Take a look."

Emma sorted threw Jean's underwear. She pulled out a ordinary thong. It was kind of hot and even cute, but it wouldn't do. Emma said overly snidely, "THIS is the most erotic thing you own? How you can keep Scott _interested _I'll never know."

Jean actually narrowed her eyes. "To make something clear, Scott loves me for who I am. Sex isn't the only importance of our relationship."

"Obviously." Emma said with sarcasm. "You'd be in major trouble if it was."

Jean was still narrowing her eyes. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Oh, darling, of course I'm going to help you. To be honest, you really need it." Emma told her in a taunting sort of manner.

Jean took a deep breath and then exhaled. She didn't want to cause a scene before they even left the mansion. "I agree partly. I do need more erotic pieces. But Scott loves me either way."

"If you don't want to impress him then why do you want me to guide you?" Emma questioned.

"I asked you to teach me how to strip and perform a lap dance professionally. You chose to do this whole shopping thing." Jean quipped.

Emma raised an eyebrow but said, "You're right. But new and extremely sexy lingerie will make your little number all that much better. You really should take my word on this."

Jean responded with, "Oh, I do believe you. That's why I asked you."

"Then take my advice." Emma told her. She added, "When you're ready we'll make a quick stop at my room so that l can lend you a pair of panties." Emma said.

"I don't like wearing skimpy thongs that much. They're just not that comfortable." Jean said.

Emma actually laughed. She then said, "No problem, you can put them on inside of the changing room."

Jean nodded. "Okay." She looked back into the mirror and she was finally satisfied with everything. "I'm ready."

After that her and Emma left the room. They went to Emma's room briefly so that Emma could get her a pair of panties. Soon afterwards they were downstairs. Most of the residents gave them strange, confused looks but said nothing. They didn't pay much attention as they headed to the garage.

In a few minutes the entered the garage. Emma said, "Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Jean questioned her.

Emma replied with, "I don't have my car. It's still back at that dreadful place." Her tone was coarse.

Jean said, "No worries, I have a car."

"You do?" Emma asked. She was afraid it wouldn't be as sleek as hers.

"Yes." Jean led Emma over to the other side of the garage. She stopped in front of a silver Mustang. The roof was up, but it was a convertible.

"That's yours?" Emma was surprised.

Jean said, "Hell yeah. What, did you think I'd be driving? Some old, crappy station wagon?"

Emma's hands were on her hips. She grinned and shrugged. Jean laughed and took out her keys, pressing the button on the key ring. There was a beep and then the women go into the car.

Emma couldn't get over it. It was a lovely car. "How could you afford this. No offense."

"It's not brand new. I bought it used, but Logan did some work on it for me. So, it's as good as new." Jean said.

Once they both had their seat belts fashioned, Jean started the engine. In a matter of seconds she pulled out of the garage and drove along the path that exited the institute.

When Jean was on the main road she realized that she had no money with her. "Shit." She said.

"What's the matter?" Emma replied.

"I don't have money." She told her.

Emma responded with, "That's okay, darling. You do not need money. This is all on me."

Jean stopped at a red light and quickly glanced at Emma. "It doesn't feel right."

"Jean, money is not a problem. I have plenty. So relax." She then said, "You don't have to pay me back."

"Alright, if that's what you want." Jean said.

Emma told her, "It is."

* * *

It took approximately forty-five minutes for them to reach the mall. It usually took less time, but for some reason mostly all of the lights were either yellow and turning red or already red. When Jean drove into the parking lot she found a space fairly quickly since it was the morning. When she parked her and Emma got out of the car.

Jean looked over at Emma and said, "Lead the way."

"You should know the store. It's Victoria's Secret, the only major lingerie store." Emma said, her tone was a bit snide, as they started to walk towards the mall entrance.

Jean gave her an odd look. "I'm not used to going there though."

Emma said, "I figured that much. But if you would like I can lead the way."

"Yeah, sure." Jean replied.

"You look nervous." Emma stated as they entered the mall.

Jean said, "I am a little. This is going to be so awkward."

"How so? Is trying on lingerie that weird to you?" Emma said, keeping her voice down since a few people were near them.

"That's not going to be too bad, in general." Jean said.

Emma picked up on her thoughts. She grinned and said, "I won't gawk at your boobs or anything. Not that I haven't had experiences with women before. I just won't make you any more uncomfortable than you already will be."

Jean stared at her. "Gee, thanks." She then said, "You've had sexual experiences with women?"

"Yes. But I'm not going into details here. If you want to know more then I'll tell you at a later time." Emma told her.

"Fair enough." Jean responded.

At that point they were in front of the store of choice. As soon as they walked in a woman walked up to them. She seemed very nice. She asked, "Is there anything can help you with?"

Emma answered, "Not really. But at some point we'll need a changing room."

She looked at them oddly. Jean felt really weird. She said, "She's helping me find something special to wear for my fiancé."

The woman nodded and left them be. Emma laughed softly. "You didn't have to tell her that."

"I believe that she thought we were together. You know like a couple." Jean said.

"She did, who cares." Emma said and her tone was kind of smug.

Jean cocked an eyebrow. Before she could say anything Emma pulled her over to another area of the store. Jean almost stumbled in the progress.

"Look at these." Emma said as she picked up a combination of a red, lacy bra and a red G-string. She held it up so that Jean could see it.

Jean's eyes got wide when she saw the panties. "What's the function of those? I don't think that they'd cover anything."

Emma smirked and said, "They're not supposed to cover."

"There so tiny." Jean said as she took them from Emma to examine them.

"You act like you've never seen these before." Emma teased.

Jean glanced at her. "I've seen them. I've just never imagined that I'd be looking to purchase them."

Emma laughed again. "How typical. Hold on to those while we look for other styles."

They walked around and browsed for a while. Soon Jean had tons of panties and bras to try out. She was still feeling weird. This was so out of the ordinary for her. She usually picked her under garments from department stores. Of course those were regular items.

Emma got a dressing room for them. She didn't feel odd at all. Nudity never bothered her.

Jean and Emma went into the room. Jean still looked nervous. But she pulled herself together.

Emma could sense that Jean's nerves were getting to her. "If you'd like I'll turn away until you're ready to show me."

"No, no. I'm fine. You'll be seeing nearly every anyway." Jean said.

She then began to undress. In no time she was in just her own bra and panties. She pulled out the panties that Emma was allowing her to use and replaced her own with those. When she was ready she looked through the things she needed to try on, but she couldn't choose what to go with first. She finally decided to just try on whichever combination was up first.

The first was the red G-string with the red, lacy bra. She looked over both items. The bra wasn't too bad. She removed her bra and put the red one on. Then she pulled on the panties. She looked down at herself and then looked into the mirror. She couldn't believe how much they revealed. Emma picked up on her feelings again. She smirked and said, "Relax. I won't hit on you."

"This is just . . . " Jean started, but she trailed off and said, "Well you already know."

Jean kept looking in the mirror. After a while she didn't feel as weird. She could see that it looked hot. She turned back to face Emma, who was studying the way the lingerie to see if it was good. Jean said, "What do you think?"

Emma smiled and responded with, "It's wonderful. The G-string works quite well, showing a lot, but hiding the private area itself. The bra is marvelous, too. It gives a great amount of cleavage."

"So, it's a yes?" Jean asked.

"For now. Put those aside once you pick out the next ensemble." Emma told her.

Jean nodded and did just that. The next combination was black. The bra was lacy, just like the first one. And the panties were another G-string. Emma chose those because they were extremely sexy. Not really for every day wear, but great for a romantic rendezvous.

Soon Jean had removed the red garments and replaced them with the black ones. Despite how well everything was going she still felt strange. Especially with Emma eyeing her up. But that's what she wanted for she couldn't deny that she needed her help.

Jean allowed Emma to look her over. Emma said after studying her for a few moments, "Hm, this looks good, but not as good. Black isn't really your color, darling."

"Are you sure?" Jean questioned her. "This basically looks the same."

"Yes, but I'm sure. The red ensemble looked much better. It went with your hair." Emma told her. She then sorted through the remaining bras and panties. She picked up a emerald green combination and handed it to Jean. "Here, try this one on next."

This set was of yet another G-string, but it was cut different. It was even smaller. And the style was silk and lace on both the bra and panties. The bra only had lace along the top of the cups and half way up the straps. The panties were about the same. The only difference was that the lace wasn't only on the top, it was spread over most of the garment. The lace was a slightly lighter shade of green, so it stood out. That ensemble was sexy and even cute.

Jean took the items out of Emma's hand and eventually tried them on. She did as before by checking herself out in the mirror. Emma checked to see how the back looked. The expression on her face was that of satisfaction. More so than with the red combination.

"Um...this is different." Jean said. This set barely covered anything at all. The bra gave an extreme amount of cleavage.

Emma smirked. She loved how uncomfortable Jean felt. But she said, "Once you see the reaction you'll get from Scott you'll love it."

Jean kept looking at herself. "I sure hope so."

Emma replied with, "You will." She then said, "Well, so far I believe that this is the one. Scott will be absolutely speechless."

Jean turned around and said, "I actually this he will. My ass looks amazing. And so do my boobs."

Emma laughed and said, "Oh yes, you could be a lingerie model. Or even a centerfold in this."

"I've also noticed that it brings out the green in my eyes." Jean stated noticing the more subtle things.

"I'm impressed that you realized that." Emma replied with a smug grin.

Jean said, "Why?"

"I just didn't think you'd pick up on that." The blonde telepath said.

Jean smiled and said, "I'm pretty good with style."

Everything was going well. But as much as Emma enjoyed how odd that made Jean feel she felt annoyed. Here she was helping the woman who already had the man that she loved. Emma still wished that Scott would look at her the way he looked at Jean. She wanted him to be hers.

Jean picked up on Emma's change in mood. It was clear to her that this bothered Emma. She did need Emma's help, but she was also thrilled that it got under her skin so much. It was like a bonus.

"Jean, you should try harder with Scott." Emma said, her tone becoming bitter.

"I don't know what you mean." Jean said back.

Emma sort of glared at her. "You do. You may have him, but if you want to keep him you must spice up things every so often."

Jean gave her an odd look. "I've already told you that he doesn't care . . . "

"Don't be so naive." Emma said.

"I'm not." Jean then said, "I know what you're doing. It's not going to work."

Emma said snidely, "I'm not doing anything. I'm only giving you some advice."

"Whatever." That was all Jean said.

Jean then tried the other items on. They all looked good, but the emerald green was the one that won. Although, Emma thought that she should also get the red number. After all, it did look hot on her, too. But they both decided that the green one would be "the one" for Jean's and Scott's special night.

Jean replaced the underwear that Emma left her use with her own and then got dressed. They exited the dressing room and placed the unwanted items back. Emma took the two ensembles that they chose and her and Jean headed up to the check out counter. Soon they were all done in the store.

The women left the store and for a while they silently walked through the mall. Neither of them wanted to speak after the little ordeal in the changing room. After a while Jean looked at her watch. They were there for two hours. It was now lunch time. She was wondering why she felt a little hungry.

Jean said to Emma, breaking the silence, "We should probably head back home."

"You're hungry?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Jean answered.

Emma then said, "So am I. We could have lunch together. We might as well while we're here."

Jean thought about it and said, "Sure." She added, "We should also try to work out that little issue from earlier."

"Don't worry about paying me back. This is all on me." Emma told her first. She then said in response to her other statement, "There's nothing either of us could say to make that all better. Let's just drop it and move on." Her tone was very snide though.

Jean gave her an odd look. She didn't like when she got into her head. But she shoved the irritable feelings down and said, "Why don't you want me to pay you back? Especially for lunch?" She basically did what Emma had suggested, she spoke no more of the incident in the dressing room.

Emma said, "I have more money than I can handle. Just enjoy your day out."

"Okay." Jean said with a sigh. She didn't like having someone else pay for her. But Emma was right, she was rich.

They then made their way to the food court area of the mall. It took a few minutes or so before they decided on what to get. They both chose to get a salad and water for they weren't starving. And they also wanted to eat healthy.

Once they found a table they sat down to eat. They didn't talk much during that period of time, but once they finished eating and left the food court they talked a bit. The women actually spoke off and on while they made their way back out to Jean's car and even a good deal of the way home.

Even though it was extraordinarily strange, the day went very well. Of course throughout the day there were a lot of heads turning in their direction. Jean figured that most were looking at Emma. But Emma said that they could have been staring at her as well. It's hard to tell with two beautiful, young women.

**

* * *

******

Most of they day went by well. But just like that morning there was a lot of talk about Jean and Emma. No one could get over the fact that they were getting along. The women did exchange glances throughout the day that were anonymous and questionable. Some were about things they had issues with earlier that day, while others were just because of what was still to come that evening.

Scott couldn't get over it. He kept asking Jean what was going on, but she just told him that her and Emma were trying hard to become friends. He finally left it go even if he was certain that there was much more to it.

Now as the evening arrived his suspicions returned when Jean told him that she was going over to Emma's room. Even was only for a bit he didn't quite comprehend it. At the moment they were talking in the hallway near the stairs.

"Jean, I don't understand this. I'm glad that you and Emma want to get closer. I just don't know why I can't be involved." Scott said.

"You eventually will be, I promise. We just need some time alone. You know for girl talk." Jean affirmed to him.

He took both of her hands in his. "It's only that I don't like to be left in the dark."

She squeezed his hands gently and said, "Honey, you're not in the dark. You will know everything soon."

He sighed. "Alright then. But if you and Emma start another shouting match, I'm blasting through the walls."

She grinned and said, "Okay."

They then moved towards each other and shared a warm kiss. Every time they kissed it felt like they would literally melt into each other. Even after being together so long they still had the same spark as when they first hooked up. It was amazing.

After a few moments or so they broke apart. Scott said, "I suppose you should head over to Emma's room."

"Yeah, she's expecting me. I'll see you later tonight." She gave him another kiss before she walked away. He kissed her back.

When they moved apart that time she turned and walked to Emma's room. As she walked she thought, _"I hate keeping things from Scott. I feel horrible. I'm sure he'll understand once I do tell him. And he'll be so happy that I kept this from him." _

In only a couple of minutes she outside of Emma's room. She stood there and closed her eyes for a few seconds. This was going to be a challenge. She wasn't one hundred percent sure what all she was getting herself into. But she needed to do this for she wanted to blow Scott away.

As Jean was about to knock the opened and Emma said, "Come in. There's no point in standing around out there."

Jean did as follows and entered Emma's room. Emma shut her door, wearing a smug expression. Jean narrowed her eyes slightly at the blonde who absolutely loved every bit of the fact that Jean came to her for help. To be honest, Jean really couldn't blame her. After all this was one of the many subjects that Emma was an expert in. It only made sense for her to gloat. It still bothered Jean though.

Upon thinking of that Jean said, "I know that anything with sexuality is an expertise of yours, but please don't belittle me."

"I didn't. I haven't even said anything." Emma told her.

"You didn't have to, your expressions speak louder." Jean said back.

Emma stared at her and said, "Sorry, I'm just so excited to teach you everything that I know about erotic dancing and all." Her tone was still smug, but it sounded genuine.

Jean nodded. "Okay. Then let's get started."

"Alright." Emma walked over to her desk and pulled the chair out. She sat it in the middle of the room and said, "First off, sit here."

"Why?" Jean asked.

Emma grinned. "Well you want to learn and the best way to learn is to observe. I'll be performing a strip tease and lap dance for you." Her tone was snide, but not overly.

Jean stared at her with wide eyes. "You mean that you're going to take off you clothes and basically dance on me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." Emma's face still looked smug. "If you're having second thoughts . . . " She started.

Jean cut her off, "No, I still want to do this."

"Then take a seat and enjoy. You better pay attention because when I'm finished you'll have to put a show on for me." Emma said.

"What?" Jean exclaimed.

Emma sighed and said, "I'll need to see how you do. Odds are that you will be awkward. You want this to be special and therefore you must be as good as possible. I won't settle with you giving Scott an amateur performance." Her tone was as snide as ever. And towards the end there was a touch of bitterness.

Their eyes met for a brief moment. Jean responded with, "Let's get on with it then." She didn't look too thrilled, but she had to go through with it.

"Okay. Now relax." Emma told Jean. She then popped a CD into her CD player. In a few seconds the music started and it was Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

Jean eyed her strangely. Not really because of the song, but because that was all so weird. The song started out slow and Emma's moves captured that. As it soon picked up with the rhythm and everything she kept up as well. She was only a few feet away from Jean as she danced erotically, touching herself at times. Her face was filled with a mix of smugness and even seductiveness. When she danced she put her all into it.

Things became hotter when the song got to the chorus and Emma began to trace her fingers down and along her breast to her hips. By the starting of the second verse she began to take some clothes off. Her shirt was first and then she moved to her pants. But it was slowly. And all the while she was either staring at Jean or she had her eyes closed. The dancing was overly sexy. And it was clear that Emma was highly talented in that department from the way she swayed and rocked her hips to how much she got into the whole thing. Jean couldn't deny how sensual it was.

Now Emma was only in a pair of white thongs with a matching bra, which her breast barely fit into. The song had made it to the bridge and Emma decided it was time to take off one more item before she went to the next part of her performance. She slid her hands over her stomach and up to her breast. She then unhooked the bra, which closed in the front, and tossed it with the rest of her clothes. She touched her breast seductively and then she got down on her hands and knees, crawling over to Jean. Emma's expression was sultry as she crawled over and then she placed her hands on Jean's knees, pushing her legs apart. That made Jean feel out of place. But she didn't stop Emma. Whether Jean would admit it or not it was actually very arousing. If she were a man she'd have a huge hard on by that point.

Emma could pick up on Jean's thoughts quite easily considering that they were so loud. She smirked about it. And in a few moments Emma stood up and was dancing in between Jean's legs. For a while she faced her and then she turned her back on Jean. She danced with her back towards her for a little bit. Not too long afterwards she finally turned to face her again.

As the song continued Emma got even more into it. She lowered herself a little so that she was nearly grinding on Jean. Emma could tell that Jean was uncomfortable. But she could also tell that she didn't totally detest it either. Emma bit her lip and proceeded with yet another smug, but flirtatious expression. Jean just stared at her, trying to take everything in. She needed to do that little number here soon.

The song finally ended and Emma just knelt down so that she was eye level with Jean. She traced her right index finger down Jean's cheek. Then she stood back up and stepped back to give Jean some room.

Emma said, "So, do you think that you can do that?" Her tone was a bit snide.

Jean didn't say anything at first, but when she did she could only say, "Wow."

The blonde telepath smirked and said, "I'm guessing that you liked my little show."

Jean looked up at her, snapping out of it. "Um, yeah. And to answer your other question, I don't know. But I'll do my best."

"If you mess up, and I'm sure that you will, I'll be here to guide you." Emma's tone was still snide and even kind of acrid. She still didn't like that she was teaching Jean how to score even better with Scott.

Now it was Jean's turn to pick up on Emma's overactive thoughts. "Emma, you didn't _have_ to do this, you know. I just thought it would be a great way to help me and to also get us closer."

"I know, I know. Now let's see if it did help you. I do believe it brought us together a little, but there's still going to be much work." Emma stated with an annoyed tone.

"True. So, will I be using the same song?" Jean said.

Emma gazed her. "Yes, for now. But you can pick a song that will work better for you when you do this for Scott. Make it special. When you choose a song and figure out exactly how you'll do your own dance routine I want to see it all first."

"Why?" Jean asked.

"In case you aren't putting your all into it. But let's see how you do now." Emma said back.

Emma gathered up her clothes, but since it was becoming night she just grabbed a robe and put it on. It was white, of course, and even a little attractive. It had lace from the collar all the way down. The cuffs and the bottom hem were laced as well. And not to Jean's surprise it was even a slight bit transparent.

Jean stood up and walked over to her. Emma told Jean that she could push play when she was ready and she walked over and sat on the chair. She waited patiently while Jean pulled herself together. This was going to be difficult for sure. It was awkward watching Emma strip and everything, but it would be even more awkward with her doing it all herself.

Emma continued to be patient, but she kept on eyeing Jean up. She knew that that lesson wasn't going to be the last one. She could tell how nervous Jean was and she was absolutely certain that it would cause Jean to perform poorly.

Approximately ten minutes later Jean finally gathered the strength and courage to try to re-enact Emma's performance. As she started the song Emma watched her carefully. Jean was doing alright. She moved to the rhythm the same way that Emma had. Or at least it was close enough.

She removed her shirt by the second verse just as Emma had done. But when she got to her pants she stumbled some while stepping out of them. She kept her cool and moved on though. She was in only her panties and bra, which were dark green and they matched, too. But they weren't quite as sexy as Emma's. The panties were plain bikini and the bra was pretty ordinary as well. But it did give a good deal of cleavage.

Jean continued by trying to remove her bra. Unfortunately she had more trouble with her act because her bra hooked in the back. It didn't go as smoothly as Emma' bra removal had gone, but she finally managed to remove it.

Shortly after that she was on all four and crawling over to Emma, who was still watching her intently. As Jean gave her a lap dance she stared up at her. She was shocked at how well Jean did do. But there was still plenty of work to do. Even if the little mess ups weren't accounted for, Jean still didn't seem to have really put her all into it.

When the song ended Jean moved back. Emma stood up and walked over to Jean. Before Emma said anything she allowed Jean to get dressed.

In a few moments Jean said, "I was horrible, wasn't I?"

"Not horrible. But you weren't excellent either. I can't put this delicately, you're act was very mediocre. You'll need a good deal of practice yet before the big night." Emma said. She had more smugness in her tone and throughout her figures.

Jean was annoyed by that, but as she had done earlier she shoved that down. "What was the worst part?"

"You weren't applying yourself completely. You were too nervous. In order to ace this you must get into it. That's means you absolutely have to let the music take over. Feel the rhythm. Become one with it." Emma explained. "Also, here's a tip, wear a front closure bra for it's much more beneficial. Surely you have at least one of those."

"Yes, I have a few. Is that all I've done wrong?" Jean asked.

Emma grinned and said, "No, you also must be more sexual. You looked hot, but that was only because you were taking off your clothes."

"So, I wouldn't get hired as an erotic dancer?" Jean questioned.

"No. But I will help you improve. Turn around." Emma told her.

Jean looked at her funny. "Why?"

Emma said, "Just do it." Her tone was a bit pushy.

Jean did as she was told and turned her back to Emma. The blonde walked up to her and placed her hands on her hips. Jean glanced over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to guide you in how to move your hips properly. You're movements were okay, but they need work. To be honest, they were stiff and kind of clumbsy."

Jean felt odd as Emma pressed her body against hers. There wasn't any music playing, but Emma began to move. Jean could really feel every movement and that was Emma's plan. That would be the best way to teach Jean how to loosen up.

Jean picked up on it very quickly. Within less than five minutes she was moving and keeping up with Emma. Once Emma knew that she was doing well she had Jean face her.

"Now, we're going to do the same thing. Only this time we'll be face to face." She told Jean.

"I feel like I'm dirty dancing with you." Jean commented.

Emma smirked. "You basically are. Does it bother you?"

Jean said, "Not really."

"Good." Emma told her. She then placed her hands back on Jean's hips and moved in close again. "Put your hands around my neck."

Jean listened and soon the two women were moving together again. Their bodies were so close. That time Jean was able to keep up and follow Emma more efficiently. Emma was glad that Jean was a quick learner.

When they pulled apart Emma said, "You've done well. But I'm still going to give you more lessons, if needed. The next will involve getting you prepared. I want you to pick a song for your performance for me. For the last time I want you to have the song you'll use for Scott ready. And your routine. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can. Are we getting together again tomorrow night?" Jean said.

"If you want, yes." Emma told her.

Jean replied with, "I do. And I'll find a song to use for the next couple of evenings."

Emma smiled. "Great. Then you can go for now. Remember what you've learned tonight. And when you perform for me tomorrow don't be afraid to add more sexuality to your dancing. It makes for a better show. Believe me, darling."

"I believe you. And I'll remember everything." She then said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jean left Emma's room then.

Emma put her chair back after Jean left. Jean did a little better than she had anticipated her to do. Still there was more improvement. She wasn't going to allow Jean to perform for Scott unless it was as perfect as it could get. He deserved the very best. If she could she'd perform for him herself. But she knew that that was out of the question.

**

* * *

******

That same night in Genosha everything was fairly calm. Kurt and Wanda were standing on her favorite balcony. But despite the beauty below them she was kind of frustrated at the moment. In all the day went well, but Lorna was irritating her. She insisted on placing too much trust in Pietro. It bothered her immensely.

As Wanda and Kurt overlooked the island their arms were around one another. For the longest time neither of them spoke. And all else was inaudible. Kurt glanced at her face and could see that she was truly troubled.

He addressed her in a solemn yet comforting tone, "Are you going to be okay?"

She inhaled and slowly exhaled. She then replied with, "I really don't know. But what I do know is that Lorna is too naïve. Just because she 'knows' Pietro it doesn't mean that she really does 'know' him."

"Yes, you can think you know someone and then they can stab you in the back." Kurt stated.

"Sometimes literally." She said with a scowl.

He nodded. "Lorna should come around."

"I hope." Wanda replied. She then added after a long pause, "I just do _not_ trust Pietro. Nor can I wrap my head around the fact that he'd actually be working _against_ our father. Pietro's so pathetic; he'd do anything to get in with him." Wanda explained.

Kurt said back, "I wouldn't doubt that. I'm not taking sides, but what if Pietro really is here to help you?"

Wanda shook her head. "I have no idea. Anything is possible after all. But my gut tells me that he's here to play games."

He nodded. "Look at me." He told her. When she turned to face him he gazed into her eyes and said, "Whatever the case may be I am here for you. I'll always be. And you can rest assured knowing that the X-Men will be as well."

She smiled faintly. "I know that."

"So, for the time being just enjoy this night." He told her, caressing her cheek.

"I don't know if I can." She sighed.

He gazed deeply in to her eyes. "At least try to."

He kept caressing her face, his touch taking her breath away. She stared into his eyes. "Maybe you're right. I can't completely lose myself in this."

Like the last time, their faces moved closer and closer and their eyes were locked together for a while. Within no time at all their lips met. It started out slow and there wasn't much to it at all. But it soon became heated. For the first time Kurt and Wanda did more than just simply kiss. In moments their tongues were dancing and they had their arms around one another.

It felt awkward yet good. And it also felt so right. The kiss became even deeper and as it did everything else progressed even further. They were starting to actually make out instead of just kiss. Their hands wandered over each others' bodies. At one point Kurt realized that he was groping Wanda's left breast. He almost moved his hand away, but she felt his tenseness and stopped him.

She pulled back from the kiss briefly. She said, "It's okay. I liked it."

He said nervously, "I just don't want to get carried away. It's too soon to . . . "

"Shh. We don't have to go all the way. This just feels so . . . nice." She told him, cutting him off.

He nodded and they began to kiss again. He left his hand on her breast. And as their make out session moved along he actually squeezed it gently. This was so different and strange to him. He's never been that close to anyone else in his entire life. It was frightening and intoxicating all at the same time.

Wanda's hands roamed over his body also. But she didn't stop at his chest. Her hands traveled down his stomach and around his waist. Then they went even further until they reached his butt. She squeezed him softly and he actually grunted into their kiss. That told her that he liked it. So she continued. She eventually moved her left hand back to his waist and moved her right hand over his hip and around to the front. She slipped it over his thigh and kept going until she reached his crotch. She then began to fondle him there. He moaned a little that time.

Her boldness caused him to explore more. She eventually moved her hand from his private area and he pretty much mimicked her moves. Although, he did some of it backwards. He moved his hand to the front first, caressing her for a while. Then he moved his hands around her hips to her butt. When he squeezed her he also pushed her against him.

At that moment their kiss was getting overly heated. And if they didn't stop soon they may not be able to. So they soon moved apart knowing that they were both becoming aroused.

They stood there just staring at one another for moments at a time. The hot, burning, tingly feeling inside still hadn't extinguished. Neither of them wanted to have sex, not yet at least. It was definitely way too soon for that. But perhaps they could at least do something to ease the pressure.

They kept on staring into each others eyes. For a few seconds or so neither of them spoke. They really didn't know what to say at that time.

Wanda finally said, "Do you feel . . . " She couldn't complete her sentence.

Kurt finished it with, "Odd?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, odd."

"I do. But we shouldn't take this too far." He stated.

"We don't have to. It's so obvious that we have feelings." She told him.

He replied, "It is and I don't think they'll just go away."

"No. Surely we've both tried to brush it off." She knew that she did.

He did as well. "Yes, I'm definitely guilty of that."

"Well, it's gone too far now to continue doing so." She said.

"We must decide on where to go now." He told her.

She nodded in agreement. But she said nothing. All she did was gazed in to eyes and take in the moment.

He stared back into her eyes and said, "But I don't want us to do this only so we can pleasure one another."

She finally spoke again. "It's not like that at all. We've been having these feelings and now we've admitted to it." She explained.

He kept staring at her. Then he said, "I don't know, Wanda. I'm not sure that I'm ready for this."

She gave him a strange look. "You're not ready to take this further?"

"More than friends is fine, but I'm not sure I can do anything else yet." He said to her.

She smiled. "Then we don't have to. We can just wait it off. It will eventually go away."

He smiled awkwardly at her. "Perhaps we could do that."

They stood there in silence for minutes at a time. That was surely a difficult and uncomfortable subject to discuss. But they were adults and they'd figure out the best way to resolve it.

After standing there quietly for a while Kurt said, "I still feel weird." He was certain that he wouldn't want to leave that balcony yet either.

"So do I." She moved towards him. "You know, we can help each other without going all the way."

Their eyes locked. He said, "What would it hurt."

"Absolutely nothing." She said.

They both smiled and kissed again. When they parted they walked over to a large chair that sat in a corner of the balcony. She motioned for him to sit.

She was getting ready to kneel down in front of him when she heard a voice coming from the balcony entrance. It was Lorna and she seemed uneasy about something.

"Wanda!" She yelled. And then she saw Kurt and her sister. Luckily Kurt was standing again and Wanda was beside him. They looked at one another then to Lorna.

"What is it?" Wanda questioned.

Lorna said in a panicked rush, "It's Pietro! I'm not sure what just happened. But he was talking to someone on his phone and then he said he had to leave." She may have trusted him, but that still struck her as odd.

"He didn't say where he was going?" Wanda asked.

"No. He didn't say much of anything. He just told me he had some 'business' to deal with and he left." Lorna explained.

Wanda's mood changed back to that of irritation and uneasiness. "What the hell is he up to?" She said mostly to herself. She then looked to Lorna and said, "Do you still trust him?"

"I don't know. I want to, but this is too out of place. Why wouldn't he tell me anything?" Lorna said. She was confused.

Kurt finally spoke. "Because he has something to hide."

Lorna gazed at him. At first she looked upset by his words. Then just as fast her expression changed she realized how stupid she was. "I'm such a fool."

Wanda said, "You're not a fool. You just don't know him like we do." She then said, "Let's get downstairs! We must contact the X-Men right away!"

With that said they Kurt teleported himself and the other two. The X-Men really did have to know about this. Maybe they could detect something important and give some kind of lead to what Pietro is up to.

**

* * *

******

The next morning everyone gathered in the War Room. No one was sure what was going on, but Logan still had to inform them all about the information that he received from Kurt and Wanda the night before. At that hour he didn't want to disturb anyone for many were in bed. He didn't believe that the news was of dire emergency. At least not at that time. However, he did find it to be something to observe. That's why he summoned everyone to meet him in the War Room.

At the moment they were all sitting or standing around the table, just waiting. Jean and Emma could already pick up on some of what was to come due to their telepathy. Logan looked around the room, his eyes met momentarily with everyone he glanced at.

Seconds later Logan cleared his throat and said in his usual gruff tone, "Late last night I was contacted by Kurt. He and Wanda wanted to warn us that Pietro's actin' strangely."

"Again?" Bobby said with great sarcasm. "That's not a surprise"

Rogue said, "And it's surely nothin' new."

He looked at them both and said, "This could be different."

"How different? Pietro's always been a jerk." asked Kitty.

"Wanda strongly believes that Pietro's workin' with Magneto on some secret mission." Logan responded.

Bobby said, "Hm, I wouldn't doubt that."

"Yes, I can't help but agree. Magneto is always up to something. He'll _never_stop." Ororo stated.

"No, he won't." Scott said with a bitter tone.

Jean looked at him. "I only wonder what it is this time."

"Other than the usual 'mutant dominance' plan, I don't know." Said Logan.

Forge jumped in. "Why does Wanda believe that her brother's _definitely_ aiding Magneto though?" Everyone looked at him funny. He then said, "Never mind. I already know the answer." He felt stupid for asking that. He knew very well how much Pietro sucked up to his father.

Emma said, "We certainly must keep an eye on this. It's hard to tell what's really happening."

"Yeah, you'd know _a lot_ about being secretive." Rogue mumbled.

Emma heard her nonetheless and glared at her. "As_ I_ recall, so do _you_." Her tone was snide and snobbish.

Hank stepped between them. "Stop. Right now isn't a good time to point fingers. That was then, so let's not dwell on it."

"Sorry." Rogue said, but she gave Emma a look.

Emma returned returned the look and said, "I am too."

Logan then said, looking at Rogue and then Emma, "Regardless of what some of you may think of Frost, she has a point. We need to make sure nothing gets outta hand."

"And how the hell are we going to do that?" Scott said with exasperation.

Jean turned to face him. "Calm down, Scott. We must be rational about this."

"As much as I hate sayin' this, I agree. We've gotta try. That's all any of us can do." Logan stated, folding his arms against his chest.

Everyone was silent for a while. Mostly for lack of words. None of them knew precisely how to deal with this. It could be noting, but most likely it was much, much more. It was evidently important enough for both Wanda and Kurt to be stressed over it.

After a few moments of silence Logan spoke again. "We need to speak with the Prof. to see if he can guide us any."

Everyone turned their focus back to him. Kitty was the first to speak though. She said, "That's a great idea."

They all agreed that asking Professor Xavier for help was the best thing to start off with. Even if he didn't have any solid answers he could at least point them in the right direction. Maybe he'd have some ideas.

The X-Men moved out of the War Room and made their way to the room Xavier was in. As they were walking Emma felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned her head and saw that it was Jean.

Telepathically she asked,_ "What?"_

Jean replied the same way with, _"I already have my dance prepared for you?"_

"_I just hope that's it's put together properly."_ Emma said back, she was a bit snide.

Jean just brushed it off and said, _"Yeah, it is. Remember though, this is only _my_ dance to show you that I've improved?"_

Emma gave her an odd look. She then answered with, _"I remember. But you still need to do _much_ better. Your performance for Scott _must_ be remarkably seductive and immaculate."_

The redhead rolled her eyes and then said, _"Of course, Emma."_

They both nodded at one another. The others thought it was odd how they kept glancing at each other like they were talking yet no sound came out. They were pretty certain that they were having a telepathic conversation. Scott was getting even more suspicious. He knew there was more to why they were spending so much time together and all.

By this time they reached the room and filed into it. Everyone remained quiet while Logan connected with Charles. In no time at all the Professor responded and projected a telepathic image of himself.

"Logan told me you've got a problem?" He said.

Scott replied, "Yeah, we do. Pietro could possibly be up to no good."

Professor X gazed at each of them and then said, "Yes . . . if he is than that could very well be an _enormou_s problem."

"So, you don't have any news for us?" Kitty asked, a bit disappointed.

"I'm afraid not. Nothing in the future has been altered. At least not yet." He told her and the others.

Scott said, "Son-of-a-bitch! That punk might just get away with whatever it is he's up to."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Chill out, one eye. We don't even know if there _is_ a problem."

Jean put her hand on his shoulder. "He's right. We may be jumping to conclusions."

"Scott could be right, too." Rogue stated. "I mean, Pietro is a tricky person."

Emma said, more to herself, "Tell me about it." She remembered when he snuck up on her, grabbed her and flung her face first into a pillar.

"What did you say?" Rogue said, kind of irritated.

Emma ignored her attitude and just answered her. "He was able to sneak up on me and _I'm_a telepath. So, I'm simply agreeing with you."

Rogue only nodded. Shortly after they exchanged words Xavier spoke again. He said, "Everyone, just stay calm. While I have nothing that can help you from the future, I do have advice for your current time." They all gave him full attention. He then continued, "If you want to track Pietro to check up on him then Cerebro is the answer."

Jean said, "Leave that to me."

He replied with, "I don't believe that's a good idea, Jean. While you may be powerful I don't feel that you are powerful enough to run Cerebro just yet."

Jean looked disappointed. "But Professor, I can do it."

"I'm not doubting you, dear. I just don't want to take chances. It can take a lot out of you." He told her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Okay. I understand that it's only for my safety."

The Professor smiled at her. He then gazed towards Emma and said, "Emma, you've used Cerebro before and you've had no issues or anyting. Am I right?"

"Yes, I did well. And I didn't have any trouble." She told him.

"Then you are in charge of scanning for Pietro. To be safe, I would like you to do so as soon as this meeting is over. And at least twice daily."

She said, "Sure, no problem, Professor."

Jean didn't like it. But she didn't argue with Xavier. After all he was a wise, intelligent man. He wouldn't assign Emma to Cerebro if it didn't know she could do it. Jean knew she wasn't ready for that and that Emma was the right one for the job. She was definitely strong enough now after being resurrected by Selene.

"I'm accompanying her, Chuck. If that's fine by you." Logan said. He didn't want Emma alone in that area. Not yet at least.

"That's fine. As long as she runs Cerebro any of you can be with her." Xavier told him.

After thinking about it the others agreed. They all respected him and his decision. He wouldn't have told Emma to do it if he didn't trust her.

Finally Rogue spoke again, "Hey, I have an idea that might help."

"What is it?" Ororo asked.

"If I could find Domino she may be of use. Her and I got along pretty well. She was the only one of the Brotherhood that I could connect to at some level. And now she's not even with them." She explained.

Bobby said, "Maybe she'd be on our side then."

"Perhaps. She didn't seem to fit with them. I doubt she'd become one of _us_, but she may at least assist us." Rogue said.

Kitty responded, "It's a shot. We don't have many other options."

"No, we don't. And that sounds like a wonderful plan." Said Hank.

Professor X responded with, "Yes indeed. I know Domino isn't a bad person. She's just a tough one. I'm sure she'll help your cause."

Everyone else liked her idea as well, for the most part. But even if they didn't they accepted it, for they needed all the help they could get. If Domino was located with Cerebro and Rogue found her it could even out the odds.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go. Keep me posted on this. And I'll do the same." Professor X told them. "Until we speak again, take care and stay safe."

The X-Men all said their goodbyes. Soon the room went quiet again. Logan said, "Well, I guess this meeting is over. But Frost, you and I have a date with Cerebro."

Emma nodded. Rogue said to her, "If you find Domino, do let me know. I have to get to her."

"I will." Emma told her.

At that point everyone branched off. Logan headed off towards the room where Cerebro was located. As Emma was about to walk away and follow him Jean said to her though telepathy, _"When are you going to tell me about your experiences with women? You said you'd explain more later, but you haven't yet."_

_"Where did that come from?" Emma asked._

_"I just recalled it. I don't know why. So, when?" Jean answered._

Emma sighed and looked at Jean. She replied, _"Later."_

"_I've waited long enough."_ Jean said back.

"_Oh, bloody hell. Alright. You want to know so badly. I'll tell you this evening right after dinner."_

Jean said, _"Why not after you do the scan?"_

"_You need to spend time with your man for a change._ _I_ _know_ I _would be if he was_ mine_."_ Emma's tone was snide and kind of bitter.

_"Sure thing, after dinner."_ Jean responded.

She was a little irritated at the way Emma spoke to her. But again she brushed it off. She didn't want to fight with her right now. She really didn't want to at all. Most of the time it just happened because she got under her skin so much. Especially when it came to Scott.

Scott raised an eyebrow. As Emma strode off he watched and then he looked at Jean. "What the hell is up with you two?"

"I thought that you wanted us to get along?" Jean answered.

"Yeah, but you're both acting weird. You've been hanging around each other _quite_ a bit. And now you're having telepathic conversations." He stated with suspicion so clearly distinct.

"I know you believe that something is going on. Whether you're right _or_ wrong I can't tell you at this time. But you_ will_ know soon. I promise." She reached over and caressed his cheek.

He stared at her then said, "I hope so."

"Don't worry though, it's nothing bad." She told him, still caressing his face.

"Good to know." His tone was odd.

She closed her eyes. When she opened them she said, "Honey, don't be upset. You'll understand completely when you find out. Believe me and trust me. I'd never let you down and you know it."

She then pressed her lips to his. He returned the move and the couple kissed for a bit. They didn't care who saw them.

When the parted he said, "Fine then. I'll wait until you fill me in. But I hope you're right and it's not much longer. I'm losing it."

"I'm right. You'll find out." She told him. She then grinned at him. "Are you too upset for some TLP?"

"What's that?" He questioned her.

She smiled flirtatiously and said, "Tender love and passion. What else?"

He smiled back. "Oh." He then said, "You mean make love."

"Yeah, of course that's what I mean."

He looked at her. "I'm up for it."

"You sure?"

He nodded. He did trust in her and all. He just didn't care to be left in the dark. But he could never turn her down. Making love to her was next to the best thing in his life, her in general being the best.

He finally grinned back and said, "Race you. Whoever gets up there and in the room first wins. The loser has to take off both their own clothes and that of the winners'." He laughed. That was kind of lame but he didn't care. And he couldn't resist saying it.

Jean laughed. "Okay."

After that they both took off up the stairs, heading for her room. She actually got there first. "I guess you're stripping both me and yourself. Who's first?"

He grinned. "Ladies are _always_ first."

They both headed into the room and the door was shut. They'd be busy for a while now. But there was nothing better to do at the moment. Why not kill some time with love and passion?

* * *

After dinner, Logan and Emma were getting ready to head into the Cerebro room. Jean told Emma telepathically during dinner that she'd wait to speak with her. Finding Pietro and all was more important. But before Emma and Logan walked into the room Rogue ran up to them. Panting she said, "I hope ya don't mind if I come in too."

Logan looked at her. And after he thought about it for a moment he said, "I suppose not. But this is important and Emma needs to concentrate." His tone was gruff.

"I'll be quiet. I just wanna know about Pietro and definitely Domino." She stated.

Emma gazed at her and said in a flat tone, "I said that I'd let you know if I find her."

"Yeah, but I have nothin' better to do right now." Rogue replied. Whether or not Emma promised to inform her, she didn't trust her.

Emma shrugged and soon after that the three of them entered the room. They all moved over to Cerebro. Emma seated herself and Logan and Rogue stood on either side of her. Emma took in a breath and then she picked up Cerebro and placed it on her head.

"I'm searching for Quicksilver first. We need to know what's going on with him." Emma stated.

Logan said in a coarse voice, "Yeah, that boy may be stirrin' up some trouble."

Rogue replied with, "Or helpin' someone else do so."

"Either way, he's bad news." Logan stated in the same basic tone of voice.

Emma nodded showing that she was on the same page. She then closed her eyes, clearing her mind of anything but whom she was searching for. As she searched visions of mutants appeared, as usual. She spent minute after minute scanning. After about fifteen minutes passed she finally located Pietro. Along with him were the remainder of the Brotherhood, which was only short of one person . . . Domino. Of course, Magneto wasn't detected due to his helmet. But if Pietro was with the Brotherhood than that meant that Magneto was somewhere in the picture. Emma opened her eyes and she looked to Logan. His eyes met hers.

Rogue walked over to stand beside Logan. She said, "So, what's goin' on?"

Emma sighed. She answered with, "It appears that Pietro is indeed with the Brotherhood. Unfortunately, I couldn't retrieve anything that would be of use."

"That means you don't know what he's up to?" Logan said, frustration was evident in his voice.

"Yes. All that we know is that he is with the Brotherhood and more than likely with his father." Emma answered.

Logan made a growling sound and cursed, "Shit."

Rogue said, "That's why my plan just might be of enormous help. If I can get to Domino she could know somethin'."

"But she's no longer with them." Logan said.

"She has ties with them regardless. Plus she could help me spy." Logan and Emma both gave her a strange look. "Well, we need to find out somehow."

"It's just so risky." Logan said. He contemplated the idea for a while. "I don't want you goin', Rogue."

"Logan, I have to." She argued.

Emma said, "She's right, Logan. That's the only option we really have."

"See if you can find her first. Then we'll discuss this." Logan said gruffly, folding his arms over his chest.

Emma closed her eyes and concentrated again. This time focusing on Domino. It took even longer, but she did manage to locate her. She opened her eyes.

"She's still in New York. It appears that she's living alone in some abandoned building." Emma told them.

Rogue asked, impatiently, "Is that all you saw?"

Emma looked at her. "Let me think for a moment. I might know where it is. Just give me a minute."

Even though Rogue was impatient she allowed Emma think. In about two or three minutes Emma said, "I can't think of the actual location. But I recognize the area."

"Could you show me?" Rogue asked.

"Of course." Emma said. Her tone was a bit testy.

Emma sent Rogue a telepathic image of where Domino resided. Rogue took a moment to think herself. She then looked at Emma. "Thanks. I know exactly where that is. It's along a string of old, vacant warehouses. Not very far from where the Brotherhood used to stay." She sounded anxious.

"I still don't think you should do this." Logan said firmly.

"Oh, come on! I must." She argued once more.

Logan said, "No, I don't like this. You could get hurt or even killed."

Rogue glared at him. "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself ya know."

"Yeah, I know. But this is just too dangerous." Logan told her.

Emma was sick of them bickering so she jumped in. "Oh please, both of you are _so_stubborn, you'll induce an aneurysm before you change your minds. So why don't you save yourselves the trouble, and the medical bill, and just go with it?"

Logan and Rogue both stared at Emma for a moment. Then they looked back to each other. Despite the way Emma phrased it, she was right.

Logan growled slightly and said in a gruff voice, "When do ya plan to pay Domino visit?"

"Tomorrow. I wanna leave after breakfast." She responded.

Logan nodded and said, "Fine, you can go. Under one condition."

"What's that?" Rogue asked.

"That I get to tag along. You're not doin' this alone." He told her.

"Why? Ya think that I can't?" Rogue asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"No, you'll need back up. And your safety is very important." Logan responded.

Rogue thought about what he said. Maybe she should allow him to go with her. Who knows, maybe she would need him. She finally said back, "Oh, alright. You win."

Emma removed Cerebro from her head and placed it where it belonged. She stood up and stood by them. "Are we done in here then?"

"Yeah, for now." Logan answered.

With that all said they made their way out of the room. The door closed and locked behind them. Then they walked through the halls.

"Ya sure that Domino won't be aggressive, Rogue?" Logan asked.

"Uh-huh. She'll probably be startled though." Rogue answered.

He nodded and said, "I hope you're right."

"I am, Logan. She's not really a bad person. Believe me. I spent mostly all of the time with the Brotherhood hanging with her." She told him.

He nodded again. "Alrighty then."

Emma, Logan and Rogue headed towards the main level. In no time they were there. For a few moments they stood there.

"Rogue and I should work on a plan for tomorrow. Wanna help?" Logan questioned Emma.

"I would, but I have other things to do." Emma answered.

Logan said, "You and Jean have more plans?"

Emma stared at him then finally said, "Yes. We're just trying to get closer."

"If I sense someone is mind-warping someone else, someone's getting a lobotomy!" He told her.

"It's nothing like that." She said.

Logan said back, "It had better not be."

Emma just rolled her eyes. She knew that it was odd to others. It had to have been overly suspicious. But neither her nor Jean were messing with the others mind.

Just then Rogue cut in. "Well, if we're to get somethin' worked out before morin' we better get started." She said to Logan.

"Yeah." Logan said to Rogue. Then to Emma he said, "See ya later, Frost."

"Certainly." Emma replied.

At that point they went their separate ways. Logan and Rogue only needed to work out something easy. Domino shouldn't be a problem. Emma went up to her room to meet up with Jean.

* * *

Upstairs Emma waited in her room for Jean. She didn't have to wait very long though, for shortly after she entered the room Jean was there. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She brought a CD of her own this time.

Emma glanced at her and upon noticing the CD she said, "You've definitely come prepared."

Jean grinned at Emma. "Yes, I have."

Jean walked over to Emma and stood only about a foot away from her. Emma eyed her oddly. "So, when are you going to show me what you've got?"

"After you tell me about your sexual experiences you've had with women." Jean stated firmly.

Emma asked, "Why do you insist _so_ desperately that I tell you?" Her tone was on the snobbish side.

Jean stepped slightly closer and answered, "I'm just curious. And I'm sure I'd find it interesting."

"I believe that you will. For the most part." Emma responded. She sounded snotty whether she intended to or not.

For a bit there was silence. Jean broke it by saying, "Well, the sooner you tell me the sooner I can show you my progress. I think you'll be pleased." She then wore a sensual grin.

Emma couldn't help but grin back. "I hope so." She then added, "Follow me."

She led Jean over to her bed where they sat relatively close, facing each other. They sat there for a while before Emma spoke. She was recollecting everything.

After the long pause she finally said, "You know what I used to do when I first became a Hellfire Club member, right?"

"Yeah. You were an erotic dancer." Jean said.

"Yes, but there was much more to it." Emma paused again. Then she continued with, "I also had sex with some of the customers. They paid very, very well. That was just part of the job. Sometimes I liked it and other times I hated it. And occasionally I'd have to perform a lap dance for a woman and/or I'd have a female customer for sex. That's where I first had a woman. Those experiences weren't that great though."

Jean looked into her eyes. "When did it start to get better?"

Emma answered, "When Selene joined." Jean gave her a strange look. Emma added, "She may be an evil, sadistic bitch but she sure knows how to pleasure a woman. And a man. She was amazing. Even if she became a little out of hand at times. She loves it hard and rough. I do sometimes, but not all of the time."

"Did you two do everything?" Jean inquired.

"If you mean everything as in everything that a woman can do to another woman, then yes." Emma replied.

Jean kept staring at her. She remained quiet for a brief moment. Finally she said, "Wow. Did you enjoy it? Not the anal, obviously."

Emma gazed back. "Of course I did. Otherwise I wouldn't have continued with it. Not leisurely at least." She took a breath and then said, "How about you? Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

"No. I've never thought of it much before." Jean said back.

Emma smirked and said in a snide tone, "Apparently I'm making you change your mind."

Jean shook her head. "It's not that." She was only partly lying. "I just figured that you'd have no problem sharing things like that with me."

"Why is that?" Emma questioned her. She was starting to become very interested in what Jean had to say.

"Because you're not afraid to speak of such things. Many woman are." Jean stated.

Emma said, "So true. I don't' think sex is something that anyone should be afraid or ashamed to discuss. It's so natural _and_ marvelous."

"Exactly." Jean said. She then added, "We seem to see eye-to-eye with this."

"Odd enough, yes." Emma responded. She was excited to see what Jean had to show her. So she said, "Is that all for now? I don't know what else to tell you. Unless you want me to go into detail."

Jean said, "Pretty much. I don't think you need to go to that extreme. I get the picture." She paused and said, "There is one more thing I'd like to ask."

"What is it?" Emma said. Jean didn't speak right away, so she then said, "Just ask the bloody question, Jean."

"Alright. Have you ever made love?" Jean questioned.

The blonde telepath paused again herself and shut her eyes briefly. She could see why Jean hesitated to ask that question because it completely changed Emma's mood. In a moment she said, "Not really. I do wonder what it's like."

"It's so incredible. Especially with someone you love." Jean said in a kind of mellow tone.

Emma thought, _"Oh, rub it in why don't you."_

Her thought was so loud and bitter, Jean picked up on it. "I'm not. I was only . . . "

Emma cut her off. "I'll never know." She went on with, "I told you what you wanted to know. So let's just get to your performance, please." Even though she said 'please' her voice and expression didn't fail to show the irritation. And even pain.

"I wasn't being a bitch." Jean stated.

"Whatever. Just get on with it." Emma told her.

If Jean had known that that question would have made Emma that upset she wouldn't have asked it. She figured that it would be touchy, just not that touchy. But not wanting to argue or anything she only said, "Okay."

Jean walked over to Emma's stereo and popped her CD in. She programmed it for the song she was going to use, which was S.E.X. by Nickelback.

As before Emma pulled out the chair from her desk and dragged it into the middle of the room. She seated herself and then said, "I'm ready when you are."

Jean nodded. She closed her eyes so that she could mentally go through her moves. After nearly two or three minutes she pushed play and moved over to stand about five feet away from Emma.

In a few seconds the song began. Jean's eyes met with Emma's as she started to moved to the rhythm. At first she only moved sensually and she traced her fingers along her body. All the while her eyes never left Emma, except for the occasional blinking or when she'd shut them briefly.

Emma's eyes remained on Jean. So far she was doing well enough. And soon Jean began to really get into the song. She teased by slipping the bottom of her shirt up over her stomach and letting it fall back in place. She then undid her pants, teasing again by slightly pulling the sides down a tad and leaving them like that. By the chorus of the song she lifted her shirt again, but this time she removed it and tossed it to the floor. After that she slowly slipped out of her jeans, careful to not trip or anything and still keep in rhythm to the music.

Emma was shocked so far. Her mood changed again as she watched Jean strip. She really absorbed the lesson Emma gave her. Now seeing her in only a sexy, red bra with matching panties. They weren't thongs, but they were kind of revealing. Emma was even more amazed that she didn't stumble.

As the second verse started Jean moved her body even more sensually and seductively. She then unhooked her bra, which closed in the front, and tossed it to the floor. She raked her hands all over her stomach and up over her breast. Since she really liked the part where she got on all fours and crawled she did just that. She remained in sync with the music and rhythm as she got on the floor and began to crawl over to Emma. She stared at Jean, who was being extremely flirtatious. Emma loved it. Seeing Jean do that was priceless.

The chorus repeated and Jean kneeled over Emma, placing her hands on Emma's thighs right by her knees. They two beautiful woman stared into each others eyes as Jean seductively slipped her hands up until they were only inches away from Emma's private area. At that moment Jean stood up and began to give Emma a lap dance.

Jean was so close to Emma as she pumped and ground her hips. At times Jean even brushed against her. For some reason Emma felt odd this time. It was as if Jean was turning her on. But she kept her dirty thoughts to herself and watched Jean finish her performance.

The song ended and Jean backed away from Emma. She was panting as she said, "So, have I improved?"

Emma stared up at her for a bit. She then stood up and walked over to Jean. "Surprisingly, yes. That was very delicious and if you wanted me to I'd fuck you right now. But there's always room for more improvement." Some of her statement was sarcasm.

Jean smiled. "I've worked hard on this. I'm so glad that you've enjoyed it."

"I'm proud of you. When you put your performance together for Scott, choose a song that fits you two as closely as possible. And try to do even better than you just did now. If that's even possible." Emma said. Her tone a bit snide towards the end.

"Okay. Since I'll be showing you the performance, you can help me with anything that might not work or what not." Jean said.

Emma said back, "Yes, of course. That's the point, now isn't it." Her tone was definitely snide and snobbish that time.

Jean ignored that, knowing that's how Emma was. She just said, "Thank you. This really means a lot to me."

"I know it does." Emma said. "Just let me know when you're ready to show me your next and final performance. I'll be waiting patiently."

Jean got dressed as her and Emma spoke. Jean said, "Oh, I will. It won't be too long from now. Scott's and my anniversary isn't long from now."

Emma said, "True. And you know, with a performance like that, Scott will surely ravage you with orgasmic bliss for the rest of the night."

Jean stared at Emma, her face turning red. Emma grinned at the sight for it gave her some self indulgence. It wasn't that hard to make Jean blush though.

Jean said, "Yeah, I'm sure he will." Her face was still flushed.

They then walked to the door and the red head said, "I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Certainly. Goodnight." Emma told her.

"Yeah, goodnight." Jean said back.

Jean then left the room. Emma shut her door and got ready for bed. She was still shocked at how well Jean did. Even though it was nice helping Jean she only wondered what she'd be getting out of that all. It was amusing in the beginning because Jean was so awkward with everything. So that helped. But now Jean was more open and Emma didn't find anything that satisfied herself from it.

The blonde sighed and sat on her bed. It wasn't all that late, but she crawled under the covers and laid down. Her mind raced on and on. All of her thoughts mostly revolved around Scott. She wanted him so badly. And not just for sex. But she figured that Hell would freeze over before she'd have a chance with him.

As she laid there her eyes began to sting as they had before. She fought hard to keep the feelings inside. But this time she failed at the attempt for a single teardrop rolled down her right cheek. She quickly brushed it away and closed her eyes. Again, she tucked her feelings up tightly. Or at least as tightly as she could.

* * *

**AN: I finally was able to update! So, so sorry for the wait. I've been extremely busy lately. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be completed, but I can only hope that it doesn't take nearly as long as this one did. Either way, please leave a review:) I'd really appreciate it:) Thanks to all who has read and reviewed my story thus far:) I hope you continue to do so:) Until next time, take care:)**


	6. Preparations

**Chapter Six**: Preparations

The next day after breakfast Rogue and Logan headed off to track down Domino. And with Logan tagging along that was pretty literal. Due to Emma Frost's help they knew the basic location. However, Rogue was positive that she knew exactly where that would be.

Logan took his motorcycle and Rogue rode with him. They really didn't talk all that much on the way. But once they reached the string of derelict warehouses they began to converse more.

Logan slowed down to a stop and said, "Which do ya think she'd be dwelling in?" He questioned.

Rogue replied with, "If I'm correct, it should the one on the far end."

"And if you're not?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Then we search them all. We know that she's here somewhere." She told him.

At that point Logan revved his bike and pulled up to the warehouse that Rogue suggested that Domino would likely be in. He then shut off the engine and they got off of it.

Logan then said, "Ya know, you two were close, but that was when you were part of the Brotherhood. She may not see ya the same."

"Yeah, I know. And here's my 'but' . . . it's possible that she will." Rogue said back.

"So, ya don't think she'd run?" He asked.

She thought for a moment then answered. "She shouldn't. Especially once she sees me." She added, "She's not one to run. She usually shoots and asks questions later." She grinned.

He grinned back. "Now that's a pleasant thought. Kinda arousing. " He said with sarcasm.

She grinned once more and said, "Perhaps."

With that said they made their way towards the abandoned building. They continued on and through the door. Even thought they just entered without much thought, they both were very cautious. Domino's and Rogue's former bond could make her a possible ally. But it could also make her an enemy. She was an unpredictable woman.

After walking around for a few minutes Logan picked up on a sent. He notified Rogue and motioned for her to follow him. They slowly moved until they came to a door towards the back of a short hallway. It was open so they kept walking towards it. But just as they were about to enter a figure stepped out and blocked their entrance. It was no one other than Domino. She had a gun aimed at them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She demanded.

Logan glared and popped his claws. "Told ya she'd see you differently." He said to Rogue.

Rogue scowled at him and said, "She's only protecting her domain."

Domino watched them and then said, "You didn't answer me."

Logan was about to speak when Rogue stopped him. "Please, Logan, let me do the talking for now."

He grunted and said, "I didn't come along to stay silent. Or to be only your ride here and back."

"I know. I just don't want ya to say anything that will put six bullets in your head." Rogue told him.

Domino cleared her throat letting them know that she was becoming impatient. "Look, it looks as though neither of you are a threat to me. I just want to know what the hell you're singling me out for." She lowered her gun.

Logan made a growling sound but kept quiet and allowed Rogue to explain. Rogue began by saying, "We need your help."

"What? My help?" Domino replied.

"Yeah lady . . . your help" Logan said.

She looked at Logan then back to Rogue. "What could I possibly help the X-Men with?"

"Well, Nightcrawler's visiting with the Scarlet Witch in Genosha. Pietro all of a sudden showed up and we all think that he's up to no good, as usual. He said he was on her side and then he takes off. We_ know_ he's with the Brotherhood." Rogue told her.

"I see. And I'm supposed to help you how? I'm not with the Brotherhood of losers anymore. I can assure you that your suspicions about Pietro are more than likely right though. If he's hanging around them that can mean one or two things: he's either lying about joining his sisters or he's a double agent." Domino stated.

Logan finally spoke. "I believe he's a double agent. I know from experience that those kinds of people are a real assholes. Especially ones like him."

"I have to agree. So you are kinda with us on this." Rogue said.

"I guess I am." Domino said cocking an eyebrow. She then added, "I have a feeling that there's more to your visit though."

Rogue and Logan shared a glance. Then Rogue replied to her with, "Yeah, there is. We were hoping that you'd help spy on Pietro with us."

"You and Logan are going to spy on him?" She sort of laughed. "How?"

"Well, yeah." Rogue said. "If you'd help us you and I could pretend to rejoin the Brotherhood or something. Logan could aid us from afar."

Domino definitely laughed that time. "I don't think so. I'm not rejoining them, even if it is only for pretend."

A complete look of disappointment washed over Rogue's face. "Then I won't push any further. I just thought that you and I were still friends. I guess I thought wrong." She looked at Logan and said, "Let's go."

Logan stared at her. "What? We didn't come here for nothin'."

"It's apparent that we did." She said back to him.

He glared at her and cocked an eyebrow. All she did was wink at him that time. After that it didn't take long for him to catch on. He then followed her. Domino stood there watching them. She thought about what Rogue said. She really thought about it. But there was no way that she'd go back to the Brotherhood. Her and Rogue were pretty close before. And it was possible that they were still friends even after everything that's happened. She sighed to herself.

Finally Domino yelled to them, "Wait!" And she ran to catch up. "Alright, I'll help you. A chance to screw over the same people who screwed me over? I'll give it a chance." She paused and then added, "However, I will not rejoin those morons. We can work out another plan to spy on Pietro. The three of us are quite intelligent. If we put our minds together we'd do well."

Logan gave Rogue a smirk and said, "I don't blame ya for not wantin' to be with them. You'd probably half starve with Blob around."

"Yeah, I remember living there. We barely could keep any food around." Rogue said. Her and Domino exchanged looks and laughed.

"Often we had to buy our own food and even drinks." Domino stated.

Her and Rogue smiled at each other. "Those days had some good to them." Rogue said.

Logan cut in. "That's great and all, but let's get back to the point here."

"Sorry." Rogue said to him.

He nodded. Then he looked at Domino and asked, "So, how are we gonna do this? Will you be comin' to the mansion or will we be comin' here?"

"It would be easier if you'd come and stay with us." Rogue suggested to her.

"I don't know. It would be easier, but I don't think I could stay there." Domino replied.

Logan said, "It's only temporary."

"I don't think the other X-Men would like that." She told him.

"It doesn't matter. We need your help. They'd have to deal with it." He said back.

Rogue said, "If they can deal with Emma Frost living there then they can deal with you being there."

Logan said to Domino with a dirty grin, "And it appears that you and Frost have the same bra size."

Domino stared at him oddly, smirked and shook her head. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothin'. I just couldn't help pointing it out." He said, still with a dirty grin. "You need some common ground with more than just Rogue."

Domino smirked again and shook her head again. She thought, _"Men."_ Then she sighed and said aloud, "Back to the point, you're both right. But I still don't think it'll work."

"I understand." Rogue said. "I'm just glad you agreed to help."

Logan looked from Domino to Rogue and said, "We should probably head back."

"Yeah, you're right." She responded. She looked at Domino and said, "Could you at least think about coming to the mansion?"

Domino replied with, "I'll sleep on it."

"Okay." Rogue said.

Logan then said, "It would be a better place for ya to dwell. Trust me."

After that they said goodbye. Logan and Rogue left Domino alone with her thoughts. They hoped she'd come to stay until they figured out what Pietro was up to. But they had their doubts.

Rogue and Logan left the building and got back on to the bike. Rogue questioned, "Do ya think she'll change her mind and come to the mansion for a while?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. It's only fifty-fifty now." He answered.

They didn't speak much after that was said. He simply rode his bike towards their home. At least their trip wasn't a complete waste. She finally agreed to aid them. Whether they had to travel there or meet somewhere in between they were still glad to have her help. Either way they truly needed it.

* * *

Hours later Jean was waiting for Emma in her own room this time. She had her routine prepared and was ready to show her. Scott thought that the women merely wanted to have some girl talk, so he wouldn't be popping in.

It was finally the special day that signified their six month engagement. That evening Jean and Scott were going out to dinner. When they returned back home she would give him her surprise. Surely he'd have something for her too. She didn't really care though. As long as she had him, that was all that mattered.

Jean waited as patiently as possible for Emma. She had the CD player ready for the song she was performing to. She even wore the full attire that she planned to wear that evening for dinner and everything else.

The dress she wore was charcoal gray with thin straps and it was cut low enough to show off her cleavage quite well. There were sparkles over the entirety of the dress. And lastly, it fell just above her knees with a mid-thigh slit on either side. She also wore black knee-high boots with a decent heel. There was no doubt whatsoever that she looked undeniably breathtaking, gorgeous and sexy all at once.

She began pacing back and forth. And finally there was a light knock upon her door. She walked over and opened it for she already knew who it was.

"It's about time. I was wondering if you were even showing up." Jean said.

Emma smirked and said, "Like I'd miss this." Then she checked Jean out and added, "Mmm, you look unequivocally delicious."

Jean grinned. "I'm grateful for your approval."

"I'm flattered that you actually took my advice." The blonde telepath said staring at her. She couldn't get over how hot Jean looked.

"I'm not turning you on, am I?" Jean said seductively.

Emma could tell that her lessons had seriously paid off. She was surprised by how flirtatious Jean was. "Not yet. Just wait until you start dancing and stripping then ask me that again." She smiled.

Jean smiled back. She wasn't too sure at how much of Emma's statement was true and how much was just playfulness. Either way she didn't care. She's far beyond being shy around that woman.

"Come with me." Jean said grabbing Emma by the arm and leading her over to a chair that was situated near the middle of the room.

Emma followed her, of course. Once they stopped at the chair Emma seated herself. For a moment Jean just stood there and the two women gazed at one another. About eight feet away from the chair that Emma sat in was another chair. But that was just an ordinary wooden chair.

She looked at Jean curiously and asked, "What's that chair for? I can't help but wonder."

Jean gazed at her and replied with, "You will find out soon enough." Emma just nodded and grinned.

After a bit Jean said, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to do this as if you were Scott. That way you know if it's good enough."

Emma's eyes widened. "You're going to do everything?"

"Everything aside from screw you." Jean replied.

"So, what all exactly does everything aside from screw me include?" Emma was curious.

The red head flashed a sultry grin and answered with, "That's for me to know and for _you _to find out."

"Okay then. I suppose I'll sit back and enjoy. Right?" Emma said.

"Correct." Was all Jean said.

So that's what Emma did, she sat back and waited for Jean to start her performance. And she was so excited to see it for she had been waiting long enough. Jean improved immensely since her very first time. Emma was delighted to see if that final performance would be even better than the previous one. And that one was almost considered high-quality.

Jean walked over to her stereo and pushed the play button. She then rushed back and stood about a foot in front of the wooden chair. Nearly an instant later the song started. It was yet another Nickelback song. This one was titled "Figured You Out".

As soon as the music started Jean began her performance. She had definitely come a long way. Her moves were smooth and very seductive as she swayed her hips and lifted her dress in a flirty, sexy manner. She then slowly removed her dress. She usually waited until the chorus to start shedding her clothes, but this time she wanted to start sooner.

Once the dress was off she danced even more erotically. She trailed her hands up and down her sides and over her breast. A few times when she moved her hands down to her hips she'd slid either side of her panties down and then pulled them back up. Emma's eyes never left the half-naked woman in front of her.

The next thing Jean did finally answered Emma's question. Jean sat on the chair facing Emma with her legs wide open. She moved seductively as she stared over at Emma. The redhead leaned back a bit and lifted one leg, placing her hands around her ankle and slowly slipping them down to her thigh. She then stood up and turned her back on Emma while thrusting and grinding her hips. She bent over and placed her hands on the seat of the chair, but only briefly. While in that position she continued moving her hips the same way. Before she stood up straight she wiggled her butt while peeking back at the blonde. Shortly after that she walked to the back of the chair and swung one leg over the chair and then the other.

After that she was done with the chair, so she moved back in front of it about a foot again. The song was starting the second verse at that point. She figured that it was time to strip more. She stared over Emma again, who was really getting into it. Jean reached up and unhooked the frontal bra closure and slipped it off. She tossed it to the floor where the dress lay. She then traced her hands up her sides and along the sides of her breasts, moving them over her breasts and briefly cupping them.

Emma couldn't get over that. It was amazing to her. And she should have known what the chair was for. It should have been self explanatory. As she watched Jean like a hawk she would be even more shocked by the next moves.

Jean once again slid the sides of her panties down. Only this time she didn't pull them back up. Instead she slid them down and off, kicking them aside. All she wore now was the boots. Emma's eyes widened at that move. Now Jean did something she did every time, she got on to all four and seductively crawled over to where Emma was seated. She placed her hands on the blonde's knees, parting her legs. And she slipped her hands all the way up to the inner thigh area. Emma gasped slightly, taken by surprise, and bit her lip when Jean did that and lightly ran her hand over her crotch. Jean soon stood up and did her usual lap dance. She turned and shook her butt and rubbed against Emma, whose legs were still parted. Then Jean turned to face her. She stood over her and ground her hips. She then lowed herself so that she was pretty much sitting on Emma's lap and began to grind her pelvis against her.

At that point the song was about finished. The second verse was over and it was into the final choruses. Jean and Emma stared into each other's eyes the rest of the time. It was as if they were locked on one another.

Jean remained straddling Emma, tracing her fingers down along her cheeks slowly. She then cupped Emma's chin and moved closer to her. Emma just sat there. The next thing she knew Jean's lips were covering hers and her eyes were closed. Emma didn't react at first, but it didn't take her long to close her own eyes and return the move. So the two women shared a short, but kind of hot kiss. There was a brief bit of tongue action, however not much. After all of that Emma perfered for there to be a little more, but Jean pulled away and stood up. The song ended.

Emma sat there staring at Jean for moments at a time. She was sort of dazed. Oddly enough she literally got off as Jean was giving her a lap dance. She's never really felt anything like that before. It was strange. But it was most likely due to the fact that Jean had turned her on with her performance and then, to top it off, she was grinding and rubbing on her. It took a while for the blonde to even speak.

Jean couldn't believe how that affected Emma. She stood there staring back and waiting for a response. She could tell that Emma was surprised, but she had no idea that it wasn't only from watching her perform.

Finally Emma said, "That was bloody nice. You're officially no longer a prude in my book. And when I said that I would fuck you the last time, I meant it. Even if there isn't enough testosterone in my body to sufficiently lower my IQ."

Jean smiled and said, "So, I take it that you really liked and enjoyed my performance."

"That's the obvious. Too bad you have other plans for this evening." Emma then smirked. She appeared to be joking, but Jean wasn't one-hundred percent sure. Emma managed to finally stand up.

"Yes, it is too bad." Jean said. "But I get to show that all to Scott later."

Emma's mood shifted a bit at the mention of his name. "Yes, you do. And he'll definitely love it. You have my word."

Jean could sense the change in her mood. She looked upset and her tone was oddly gritty after the conversation they just had. Jean said, "Since you helped me I will pay you back."

"No need. Money's not an issue for me. You already know that I don't . . . " Emma started.

Jean cut her off by saying, "It's not with money. Think of it as more of a reward. I'll tell you more later."

Emma was highly confused. What could Jean possibly reward her with? Either way she said, "Alright then. Well, I had better let you be. You have a big night ahead of you."

"Yeah. And thank you for everything." Jean said to her.

Emma nodded and made her way to the door. Before leaving she said, "Oh, by the way, congratulations, darling."

"Thanks."

Emma then left Jean in the room. She closed the door behind her and walked to her own room. She needed some time to reflect. She had no idea what Jean was up to now. She only hoped she'd like it.

* * *

It was late afternoon and nothing much was going on. Jean and Scott were going to be going out to dinner in a couple of hours. Bobby and Kitty were hanging with Forge as he worked on some repairs in the Danger Room, which was nothing new to him. They thought they'd be there in case he'd need some help. Ororo and Hank were in the kitchen getting supper together. Logan was working on his motorcycle and Rogue decided to stand by and watch. Lastly, Emma was just standing in the living room staring pensively out a window. Ever since Jean showed her that performance she's been thinking about a lot of things.

Some of the things racing through her head dealt with Scott and now even Jean. She really hoped that Jean was right and that she did get something from helping her. She had no idea what Jean could possibly give her though. She did enjoy watching Jean's awkwardness in the beginning change to reveal that she was more seductive and sexual than she would admit. As she thought about that a brief grin swept across her face. But the only thing she wanted was Scott. And Jean wasn't about to give him to her.

Her grin faded just as quickly as it came when she began to face that reality. No matter how close she got with Jean she still couldn't have Scott. Jean would always be a pillar in her way. She glowered a little at that harsh actuality.

This was very difficult for her. Strangely enough considering the horrible things she's had to do and see. But for the first time in her life she felt so strongly for another being that she would do anything for. Even give her own life. Yet she couldn't have that person. It essentially hurt.

While she was drifting into her thoughts even more profoundly she felt that stinging in her eyes that has become all too familiar as of late. She grit her teeth, clamping her lips tightly together, and closed her eyes just as tight. She parted her lips, but through clenched teeth she whispered, _"What the bloody hell is happening to you?"_

As Emma said that, just as the night before, a single tear made it's way from her eye and trickled down her cheek. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the front doors. Hurriedly she wiped it away and waited to see if anyone else would run to the door. When she realized that no one was going to she sighed, walked over and opened it.

She raised an eyebrow and asked in a snotty tone, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Outside on the stoop was Domino, with her gun of course. Though it wasn't aimed; it was only in her hand. She rolled her eyes. "I could ask you the same thing. But that's none of my business."

"Well, it is _my_ business to why _you're_ here. I am an X-Man." Emma replied snobbishly.

"Barely." Domino mumbled.

Emma narrowed her eyes and snapped at her, "Regardless, I need to know what you want. The others are busy."

"Logan and Rogue are expecting to see me. However, I've come a bit sooner than they had anticipated." Domino explained. She looked past Emma and said, "I'd rather not stand outside."

"You sound _so_ secretive." Emma said just locking her eyes on to Domino's eyes.

"For your information, I always show up early. It gives me a chance to jump on anybody who tries to screw me over." She told Emma.

Emma smirked and said, "So, you prefer to be on top. I like that." She then winked at her.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Domino retorted.

"Hm, apparently you haven't been screwed _either_ way for a while." Emma said snidely.

Domino glared at her. "Bitch, you don't know a damn thing about my life! So shut the fuck up!"

The blonde gazed at her, still smirking. But she somewhat shifted her position. "Maybe not. But you seem so hostile that I was just assuming."

"Well don't, because I'm not here to play games. Are you letting me in or not?" Domino was really losing her patience. If Emma hadn't gotten under her skin things may have went smoother for she loved to talk dirty herself.

"Oh fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Emma said all the while keeping her snide tone and still sneering.

She moved aside and allowed Domino to enter. She closed the door and followed her. Domino looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes again.

"Look, Blondie, I'm not a threat to the X-Men anymore. So back it up." She stated sort of irately.

Emma scowled at the name and then told her with a snide, scornful tone, "I know, I read your mind before I left you in. But they don't know. And you sure think that _they'll_ jump _you_."

Domino said more calmly, "I just don't place trust in people too easily. That never ends well."

"Now that's something that I can actually relate to." Emma told her.

Then she gazed down, hoping that Emma didn't notice, and quickly looked at her breast. She then grinned and shook her head.

Emma did notice though. She gave Domino a strange look, smirked and said, "I know we got off on the wrong foot, darling. But if you like what you see I'm sure we can work something out."

"Oh, no. I don't swing that way. I was just thinking of what Logan said this morning. It appears he was right." She explained.

"Firstly, don't mock it until you try it. Secondly, what was he right about?" Emma said.

But before Domino replied she put two and two together. It wasn't hard to tell that the woman in front of her had large breasts as well. This time she rolled her eyes.

"Never mind." She said with a smirk as her and Domino exchanged looks.

Emma took Domino into the living room and told her she could sit anywhere that she wanted. At that moment Ororo and Hank stepped into the room. They both gave Domino a look of surprise.

"This is spontaneous." Ororo said.

"I would say so myself." Said Hank.

Domino stood up, scowling, and said, "Apparently Logan and Rogue haven't told any of you that I'd be dropping by."

Ororo shook her head. "No, they haven't."

"But it's probably for a good reason." Hank added.

Emma then said, "We should have at least been notified."

"Yes." Ororo replied.

"Usually Logan would do so when it's something important." Hank retorted.

"They didn't think I'd show up this quickly." Domino declared.

Ororo said, "Oh, you are here sooner than they would expect, given you've just spoken to them this morning."

"Yeah, so . . . do you know when they'll be available?"

"It should be soon." Ororo told her.

Hank added, "But perhaps everyone should be gathered in the War Room for this right now. Jean and Scott will be heading off to dinner in about an hour and half."

Domino nodded. "I agree. Everybody should hear my decision at once. And then maybe start some brainstorming."

Ororo, Hank and Domino all looked at Emma. "I'm on it." Emma shut her eyes and said telepathically, _"X-Men, please report to the War Room immediately. Domino has arrived and has something to share with us."_

Emma said aloud, "Let's head off to the War Room."

With that said the four left the living room. They took an elevator down to the lower level of the mansion. Soon they were all on their way to the War Room.

* * *

All of the X-Men gathered in the War Room as requested and seated themselves. Domino felt out of place being there. Not that she felt in the right place with the Brotherhood either. She wasn't a completely rotten person, but she also didn't feel that she was good enough to be an X-Man. Luckily, she wasn't obligated to do anything but what she intended to do.

Logan looked at her. "Well, we weren't expectin' you any time soon."

"I always prefer to give the element of surprise." She replied.

Rogue said, getting right to the point, "So, what's your decision?" She was excited to know.

Everyone's eyes were on Domino, but it really didn't bother her. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"I've decided to stay here while we work on this issue with Pietro. Only because it would be much easier."

"Since when do you take the easier road?" Bobbie asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Since it's better for all of us. If we meet it could be more detectable." She stated.

Hank said, "She's got a point. No matter where we'd meet, whether or not it was just Logan and Rogue, someone could figure it out."

"Yes, and we have enough problems with this already." Ororo added.

Kitty nodded and said, "Tell me about it."

"And not to mention that this is one of them things that requires some good old team work." Forge added.

Everyone looked at Logan. He raised an eyebrow and said, "What? I've been holdin' my end quite well."

There was a great deal of silence after that, but Domino broke through it. "So . . . all I will need is some pillows and a blanket and I can camp out on the sofa."

Rogue said, "No, you don't have to do that."

"Well, I don't want a room. I'm only going to be here for as long as it takes to get this worked out. Granted that could be a while."

"You are our guest, so you won't be spending your nights on a couch." Said Rogue.

Logan glanced at the women and looking at Domino he said, "Yeah, whether it's permanent or not you can stay in a room." He paused then with a dirty grin he added, "My bed is always open, darlin'." He then winked at her.

Domino shook her head, but grinned back in the same manner. "I'll definitely keep that in mind." Her tone was kind of sultry.

The room went silent for a while. Not because anyone was overly surprised by Logan's comment though. It was just one of them times when no one spoke.

Jean cut into the silence and said, "We have quite a few empty ones too."

"I don't know." Domino said, still gazing at Logan. She finally moved her gaze to Jean.

"Oh, come on. I can show you around and you can pick any room you want." Rogue told her.

Emma interjected with, "You might as well, who knows how long you'll be here."

"Yes, because we are dealing with Pietro and he's full of surprises." Scott stated.

"That's not all he's full of." Domino said. She then looked at everyone and thought deeply about staying in a room. Finally she said, "Okay, I'll take a room. But as I said before, I'm only here until things get settled."

Rogue exclaimed, "Yay!" She then said, "I'll be your tour guide."

Logan said, "I guess that'll be the end of this meeting."

After he said that everyone filed out of the War Room. That wasn't a major meeting, so they probably could have gathered in the living room or something. But it felt more official in the War Room. Now Rogue would show Domino the X-Mansion and help her find a room for her stay.

* * *

Jean and Scott went out for their anniversary dinner. He absolutely loved the way she looked. To him she was always gorgeous, but that evening she was even more so.

Their evening started off on a good note by far. They had dinner and talked a lot. In all, it was already a pretty romantic start. But now they were home and things were going to soon get more and more romantic. Jean would be able to show him her surprise and everything would get hotter from that point on. She could hardly wait any longer.

It was still fairly early into the night, only around 9:30. But she wanted to start so they could have the rest of the night to be intimate. If Emma was right then Jean's performance would make Scott extremely excited. It affected Emma, so she knew it had to take great affect on him as well.

At the moment they just entered the X-Mansion and she nearly dragged him up to her room. She said, "It's time for your surprise, my love."

"Do we really have to rush?" He asked as she pulled him by the hand up the stairs and to her room.

"Only for this part of the night. Then the rest can be slow and passionate." Her tone on the last sentence was seductive.

Once they were in her room, she closed the door and locked it. She didn't want anyone just barging in. They stood there face to face for a bit. Then they moved closer, embracing and sharing a warm kiss. When they moved back Jean grabbed his hand again and gently lead him over to the chair that was still situated in the middle of the room.

Upon seeing the chair he asked, "What's that for?"

"Oh, you'll find out very soon." She flashed him a sultry grin and bit her bottom lip. Then she traced her right index finger down his from his collarbone to the top of his pants.

He grinned back, but raised an eyebrow. "You've been hanging with Emma too much."

"Why do you say that?"

"Some of her personality seems to have rubbed off onto you." He replied. He then added with a smirk, "But, I'm not complaining."

She returned the expression. "Good. Then you're definitely going to love what I have in store for you."

They stared at one another momentarily. Then she told him to take a seat. Shortly afterwards she made her way over to her stereo, turned it on and got her song ready. She programmed it so that when it ended she didn't have to stop the CD.

Of course, the song was the exact same one she used when showing Emma her moves. And when the music started she did exactly what she did for Emma. After all, that was the song and routine she had rehearsed for this special night.

As Jean slowly and seductively danced and removed her clothing, Scott's expression was priceless. She only wished that she could see his eyes. Even without seeing them she knew that they were wide with surprise and enjoyment, for she could just tell.

Scott never once moved his eyes away from Jean. And even though her performance was further along, he still had that look of shock on his face. However, it wasn't as much as when she first began. At that moment he was starting to feel aroused, so some of the shock faded. That was really good, for he was able to get more into her performance.

She was now nearly naked. And at that point, he was beginning to feel aroused. As he kept watching she stripped every last bit of clothing from her body. She did the chair dance just the like she had done when showing Emma the routine. At that point he was becoming even more aroused. And when she got down on all four and crawled over to him he felt like he would burst out of his pants.

As she made her way to him, he looked at her with lust in his eyes. As she reached him, she stared up at him with a similar expression. She placed her hands on his knees and slid them up his thighs, slipping her right hand over the hard bulge in his pants. Then she ever so gracefully and seductively stood up and began her lap dance. She did this the same way she did for Emma also. Her whole routine was the same.

Soon she was sitting on his lap and grinding against him. At that time, they were both very turned on. The song ended shortly after and she kissed him gently on the lips.

In a matter of seconds, she slowly removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. She then undid his pants and they both removed those. Finally he took off his boxers and now all of his clothes were on the floor beside the chair. They both stood up, but their gaze didn't break.

The couple kissed again, but this time much more passionate. As they stood there, their hands roamed all over each other and they began to make out very heatedly. Their tongues danced and wrestled together.

Moments later he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kept kissing until he reached the bed. He sat her on the bed and stood in front of her. Jean was about to go down on him, but he stopped her.

"No, baby. I just want to feel you this time." He said.

"Sounds great to me." She said with a deep, sultry tone.

She reached over to her nightstand and got out a condom. She opened it, took it out and placed it on his erection. She then looked up at him and bit her bottom lip.

In moments they were making love. And they dragged it out for as long as they possibly could. Neither one of them wanted the night to end. But after hours of passionate love-making, they both met their climaxes. They were completely spent as they collapsed into each other's arms. Now they just held one another tightly, catching their breath. That was one astonishing night, full of love and lust.

Once they caught their breath Scott said, "Jean . . . "

"Scott . . . " She said back.

She moved a bit so that she could face him. They gazed at each other and he caressed her beautiful face. "I'm going to just come right out and ask you this . . . . Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Well, like you said earlier, I've been hanging with Emma too much." She grinned at him.

"Of course. That makes sense that she would've taught you. You know, considering that she used to do exotic dancing and all." He said. Then he added, "But also considering she's deeply in love with me, why would she help you?"

She grinned again. "She wanted you to get the very best for our anniversary. And she figured that I wouldn't be as sexual and seductive without her help. I have to admit that she was right."

"I loved the way you were even before that though. Not that I didn't enjoy the show and everything. But you didn't have to go all out for me." He explained.

"Yes, I know. And I told her that. But it's okay. I really enjoyed performing for you. And I also enjoyed her lessons . . . ." She trailed off a little at the end.

He gazed at her and raised an eyebrow. "I sense that there's more to this than you've just said."

She smiled and said, "You're correct. Which leads me to my next point."

"So, you were getting to it?" He asked.

"Yep." She replied.

He stared at her with an odd expression upon his face. He had a feeling to where things were heading.

"Well, make your point, my love."

She bit her lip and said, "This is very important to me. She helped me and I promised that she'd get rewarded. And you know I don't go back on promises."

He began to caress her face again as he said, "What exactly are you rewarding her with?"

"You and me."

His mouth dropped and she laughed. "I've planned it all out. But first, are you okay with this?"

"Jean, I love you. But do you really think that this is a good idea? Look what she put us through." His tone was kind yet stern.

"I know. But I _do_ think it's a good idea. She may have put us through the ringer, but after spending more time with her I realized that she's not that bad. And Scott, she was doing what she thought to be right." Her tone was similar to his.

He was sort of worried about letting Emma get that close with them. Allowing her to join in now and then with their private, personal moments seemed kind of crazy. And his mind went off in so many directions.

He thought, _"I'm not sure I can be that intimate with Emma. I care a good deal about her. I might even love her. But, after what's she's done . . . . And what if this comes between Jean and I?"_

As his mind continued to race, Jean picked up on some of his distraught thoughts and feelings. She pulled him closer to her, if that was possible and kissed him gently then said, "Honey, you have _nothing_ to worry about. Just trust me with this. She's not going to split us up." She paused and grinned kind of sensually and added, "She wants me just as badly as she wants you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. You should've seen and heard her when I performed for her. Her eyes were glued to me and I turned her on. I might've even gotten her off. I'm certain that I did." Jean told him, with a sultry tone.

He stared at her, gazing deeply into her beautiful green eyes. He found what she just said about Emma quite amazing. And it was definitely hot to think about Emma and Jean doing sexual things to one another. But he was still uncertain. "I just don't know though. This is huge. While she has improved and might be lusting for you, this could be a mistake."

She sighed, but kept her eyes locked on him. "It's not a mistake. I know what I'm doing. Like I told you, I have this all planned out. She won't be able to play us, because we'll be the ones with the control."

"Jean . . . ", he started.

She cut him off before he could say more, for she already knew what he'd say. "Oh Scott, please. What she did was wrong, by all means. But she's making up for it. Even Professor Xavier couldn't find the slightest figment of dishonesty within her mind. She's really here to be one of us. You saw the people she had to deal with as well as I did. They're pure evil. But she's not like them. If she was truly than she'd have never actually got caught up in our ways and fell in love with you."

Now he sighed, "You certainly run a tough bargain, dear."

He had to think for several moments. Jean wanted to reward Emma by giving her them. So much could be at stake if Emma screwed them over again. He sighed again after contemplating it then said, "Well, okay. I'm fine with it then. If it really means that much to you."

"Oh, Scott, it does. And I know it's the right thing. She deserves to have something good and solid in her life, for once. I know that you care a lot about her too." Jean told him. She added, "But, it's not going to be easy for her. I have rules that I've set out."

"Rules?" He kind of laughed.

She laughed too. "Hell yeah. She did cause quite a disturbance in our lives _and_ our friend's lives. She can't just have it her way."

"Care to fill me in on these _rules_?" He asked, still bemused by it.

"Sure thing." She nodded and began explaining her plans.

Once she told him everything they took a nice shower together and went to bed. They agreed to speak with Emma in the morning to inform her of the plans. Scott didn't think he'd completely like the idea, but he actually loved it. It was perfect!

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the extremely long wait on this chapter:( So much has happened in the past months that kept me away from writing. It wasn't good for me for quite some time:( But, rest assured, I am back on track:) I certainly hope that I can have another update within at least a week:) Please wish me luck:) I have to do a big shout-out to MarvelMaster616! Thanks for being there in a time of need:) You took a great part in helping me get to this point:) Well, until my next update, take care everyone:)**


	7. One Step Closer

**Chapter Seven**:One Step Closer

It was still fairly early the next morning as Emma Frost lay in bed just staring at the ceiling. The day before was an interesting day, by far. She got to see that all of the lessons that she had given Jean truly paid off for Jean's performance was plain out marvelous. Whether Jean knew it or not, that little moment was quite a massive turn on for Emma. The only thing that bothered her was that Jean got to go and do the same routine for Scott and then have hot, passionate sex with him. Emma scowled momentarily at that idea.

_"Why am I helping her keep the man that I love?" _She thought with a trace of resentment.

But then she answered that question herself, for it was crystal clear. _"She loves him too. And I can't come between them. They are the perfect example of true love. Nothing aside from death can ruin what they have."_

As she lay there she kept on thinking about so many things. "_I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Jean didn't have to leave? Would we have explored each other attentively?" _She smirked with a very sensual expression upon her face.

That faded when she thought,_ "Hm, probably not, I doubt that she's _that_ into women. But I don't know…she seemed _very_ into it. I could sense something." _She bit her bottom lip gently.

Her thoughts went blank for a few seconds and then, _"Now I can't help but wonder what her reward will be." _She grinned kind of scornfully as she thought, _"You know, I could read her mind." _

But she quickly dismissed it, shaking her head, _"No, I can't do that. I promised to be different. I am _not _the person that I was before."_

Finally she said aloud, but in a hushed tone, "I'll just have to be patient. But it had better be a damn good reward after how much I put into helping her."

With that she tried to shut her thoughts up, if only for a little while. She got out of bed, made it and changed. She wore a halter top that seemed to barely hold in her breast, but that was normal for her and her midriff was exposed. However, she wore a thin jacket over it, leaving it unbuttoned. She also wore knee-high boots that she pulled over slim fitting pants. Everything was white of course and she looked as hot as ever.

After all of that she did her make-up and hair. Within about ten more minutes she was finished. It was nearly 8:45, but she didn't feel like leaving her room yet. So she walked over and gazed out her bedroom window.

It was back to her millions of thoughts again. She sighed, "Damn mind! Could you just shut up?"

She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs as she closed her eyes and held her head in her hands. She felt that her thoughts were driving her insane of late. It seemed like the only thing that she could think about was Scott and even Jean as well. She was unmistakably in love with him. Yet, she was still upset that she allowed herself to fall in love in the first place. She never wanted for that to happen. Even when she got closer to him she only wanted to be there for him. And now she felt that perhaps she could care more about Jean then she anticipated being possible. She hoped that she could soon accept it all in its entirety.

Emma was still holding her head in her hands. Once again she was becoming overwhelmed by her emotions. She thought, _"Damn it to Hell. What's happened to me?"_

She undeniably wanted to change, and she has, but she just felt so out of place. Being with the X-Men was comfortable, though she's never had so many sentiments. She felt like she was on a nonstop emotional roller coaster ride. Part of her wanted to get off of it while the other part of her enjoyed the thrill. She had some piece of mind knowing that her only dilemma was feeling too much. The person she's molding into was perhaps who she was meant to be all along. She just didn't know until she joined the X-Men. Whether her first time had started out real or not, she became one of them. And now she's there because she knows that's where she belongs. She just has to work out her feelings and allow herself to let go.

She walked back over to her mirror and stared at her reflection. She could see that her eyes looked watery and she quickly held back. She didn't want to cry. Logan had told her that crying didn't make you weak. She was trying hard to believe that. She had already allowed a tear or so fall since returning, but she didn't want to let it go too far. She wasn't ready for that because she felt that if she would let it start that it wouldn't stop.

She took in a deep breath and said softly, _"Come on, this shouldn't be that difficult. What could it hurt to just let it all out?" _She then shook her head; she clearly wasn't ready for that.

As she stood there gazing at herself in the mirror a knock at the door pulled her away from her agonizing mindset. She was irritated and relieved all at the same time as she walked towards the door. Her thoughts were becoming a nuisance so she was actually kind of pleased that someone knocked.

She opened it to see both Jean and Scott. She raised an eyebrow and said, "If anything went wrong last night, it's not _my_ fault."

"Oh no, everything was great!" Jean told her.

"More like astounding." Scott said.

Emma stared at them oddly, cocking an eyebrow. "Then, what do you need?" She added, "Oh, let me guess . . . since it was so amazing you want some sex classes." Her tone was sarcastic and even a bit snide.

Jean shifted a little from the way Emma was acting. "Thanks but no thanks. I don't think that we'll need any more help in that department." She grinned at Scott.

He smiled and said, "However, it's time for us to give you some details."

"Details, on what?" Emma was highly confused.

"Your reward." Jean stated with a grin. "I told you that you'd be rewarded for everything you've done to help."

Emma stared at them. "Yes, but I didn't know there would be details." She rolled her eyes and said, "Go figure."

Scott then said, "Well, we want you to know all of the terms and conditions beforehand."

"Oh, _how _convenient. So, where do I sign?" Emma said with a snotty tone.

"It's very convenient actually. And there's not a written agreement, you just have to accept everything." Jean told her.

Scott said, "It's an all or nothing deal."

There was silence for a bit and then Emma said eagerly, "Well, get on with it."

"May we come in?" Jean asked gesturing inside Emma's room.

"I suppose." Jean and Scott both stepped into Emma's room and Emma closed the door.

"Okay, exactly what kind of reward is this? I mean there are details, terms and conditions and it's all in private."

Jean took Emma's hand and said, pulling her towards the bed, "Let's sit down."

They all walked over and seated themselves on the edge of the bed. Emma was in the middle and she was beginning to feel kind of tense, which was yet another thing that hadn't happened to her much in the past. She really didn't have a single clue to what was going on and she felt a little faint. So she was kind of glad that they were all seated. The suspense was eating away at her and if she hadn't been working so hard on being a better person she would have read their minds. Jean might pick up on her if she entered her mind anyway, so that wouldn't be such a good idea for that reason too. She was trying to be patient for what she's been wondering about for a while would soon be revealed.

However, Emma's patience was wearing thin. "Alright, enough waiting already. What's my reward?"

Scott and Jean looked at one another and then he nodded. That signaled Jean to explain to Emma what she had told him the previous night. Jean nodded back with a grin. All Emma could do was glance back and forth. She rolled her eyes again because the situation was quite exasperating.

Finally Jean came straight out and said, "Your reward is Scott and me."

Emma stared at her and then laughed. "You're messing with me, right." She looked at Scott, who wore a completely honest face, and then back to Jean, whose features only showed sincerity too.

"No, I'm not." Jean replied with a look of pure trustworthiness.

Emma stared at her again, looking deeply into her eyes and she could see that she was being sincere. "So . . . I get you two." She laughed again for it was so unexpected and even eccentric.

"Okay, what's the bloody catch? I'm guessing that because I'm getting 'you' that that's why there are details and what not."

Jean smiled at her. "Oh yes, that's why. But, rest assured, there's not any catch."

"Well then, what are the specifics to this setup?" The blonde asked. It seemed amusing, yet intriguing all at once.

"Okay, but when I begin please don't interrupt me. You can voice your opinions and everything after I've finished." Jean stated in a firm, but kind tone.

Emma said, "I don't know if I like where this is going."

"What's not to like? This is what you wanted. I mean, maybe you didn't want me, but if you get Scott then you have to take me as well. You see, it's a packaged deal."

"Yes, I know. Frankly, I _do_ like the whole concept…it's kind of kinky. And I've never thought in a million years that you'd want a woman, especially if that woman was me." Emma stated.

Jean stared into the blonde's eyes and said, "Sweetie, you and I are in love with the same man. I'm not giving him up and it's not fair for you to love him and not get to have him. A while ago I wouldn't have imaged that I'd allow this to even happen, considering what you did. But after learning all of those things from you I started to see you differently, we've become closer. And now we can get even closer." She was flirting a little by the end of her statement.

"You're one-hundred percent sure about this?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yes…I definitely am."

"You can't resist me, can you?" Emma began to flirt back.

Jean said more flirtatiously, "Ooh, how could I? You are _so_ luscious. And I'm sure that you've been wondering what could've happened last night if I hadn't had plans with Scott, right?"

Emma kept talking playfully, "Of course. So, tell me, darling . . . what could have happened?"

"Oh, I so would've fucked you all night." Jean's tone was rather seductive.

Emma wore an enticing expression and she closed her eyes momentarily as she remembered the evening before. She had a feeling that if her and Jean didn't stop flirting that perhaps they'd be having sex right then and there. And whether they did or not Scott was in the room.

Emma opened her eyes and said, "Jean, I think that we had better go back to the details."

"Why, are you getting wet?" Jean purred.

Scott just sat there staring intently at the two beautiful women before him. He didn't know or care what went down. Emma needed the details, but if she and Jean ended up doing each other he'd have absolutely no problem with it. He'd be a gentleman and only watch. For that time at least since the deal wasn't made yet and it would be Jean's first experience with a female. He could easily sit back and relieve himself as he watched them go at it.

Jean and Emma both turned their attention to him and grinned. Apparently his thoughts were a tad bit loud for they both picked up on them. He blushed a little when he realized why they were all of a sudden staring at him with smirks upon their faces.

"What? I am a man after all." He finally said.

Jean laughed, but still sounded seductive when she said, "By the way things are going now, we'll probably be getting started right after the deal is made."

Scott grinned a little awkwardly. "Who knows?" He paused and added, "We should get back to the main point of this conversation though."

Jean laughed again and then said, "We truly should."

Emma sat there trying to be patient once more. She said, "Okay, may we please move on to the rest?"

"Yes, the rest is pretty simple to follow. If you want me alone, that can be arranged, just let he and I know. But until you have proven yourself _completely _trustworthy you can only have him with my permission." Jean told her.

"Aren't you permitting me to do so now?" the Blonde asked.

Jean replied, "I am, however, you must inform me. And also, I must be present at all times."

Emma sighed, but said, "Fine." She wanted to be with Scott so badly that she didn't care. And having Jean in the room would more than likely make the 'private' moments more fun.

"There's more to it," Scott said.

"What else could there be?" Emma questioned with uncertainty.

Jean gazed at her and said, "It's only a few more things, so bear with me. For starters, you'll be allowed to take showers with us and things like that. However, the only way that you can literally sleep with us is if you're far too exhausted afterwards to go to your own room. And lastly, Scott has permission to be a little more hardcore with you."

Emma scowled, "The showering together sounds great, but everything else is quite callous don't you think."

"That's how it's got to be, Emma. And with all due respect, you're not entirely worthy enough to call the shots at the moment." Scott stated.

"Though, keep in mind, these rules are not permanent." Jean added.

She sighed again. It definitely seemed pretty cruel, but she really didn't deserve to have it all so easy. So she said in agreement, "Alright."

"So, you're still on board?" Scott asked.

"Yes." Emma replied and it felt as if her heart sunk. She wanted Scott and she actually wanted Jean too, she was just worried about how rough Scott would get. Granted she'd had hard, rough sex before, still she wasn't all that found of it. Of course Scott couldn't and wouldn't be nearly as hardcore as some of her partners had been.

Jean could sense how Emma was feeling and said, "Look, we're not trying to be harsh, we just have to set these rules for now. As I've said already, once you prove yourself to us they'll change. You _will _have more privileges. And Scott will _not _hurt you. I promise you all of this." Jean told her.

"Just how rough will he get though? I'm not too fond of overly hardcore sex." Emma said.

Scott gazed at her, "Emma, I'm not going to get that bad. Maybe I'll shove you on the bed and things like that, but I wouldn't just ram it inside you without you being ready. I'd _never_ actually hurt you."

"Yeah, so rest assured." Jean said and she smiled.

The blonde telepath closed her eyes momentarily as she allowed all of those rules to fully sink in. While some of it did seem harsh, by all means she didn't want to blow this. So far it seemed promising, aside from the rough sex. She was hoping have a more romantic sexual experience with a man. However, if it was only playful roughness then she could manage it. And not being able to actually sleep with them unless she was worn out completely didn't feel good, but she could get past that part too. In the long run this would be amazing. And to her the thought of having them both was enough to deal with the rules. Not to mention, it was an exceedingly delicious thought that would soon become reality.

Emma opened her eyes and glanced at Jean and Scott, "Okay, to be frank, I'm not as enthusiastic about some things as I am others, but I've given it all some thought and I'm in."

Jean and Scott gazed at one another then to Emma. Jean said with a smile, "Good, I'm glad that you've accepted everything."

"Yeah, me too." Scott said with a smile.

Emma smiled back and asked, "When does this all start?"

"That part's all up to you." Scott told her.

Emma began to think of the things that they three of them could do and she bit her bottom lip. "I can start tonight? Are you ready?"

Scott and Jean grinned and Jean answered with, "Sure thing. We'll be waiting for you in his room by… " she paused briefly to look at the time and then said, "11 o'clock. Is that good?"

"It's perfect." Emma answered.

Jean, Scott and Emma now had it set up to start a threesome. They were all excited about it, yet a little nervous. While Emma's had a three-way before with Sebastian Shaw and Selene, having one with Jean and Scott would be much different. There would more than likely be a lot more passion from both partners instead of from just one. Selene may be evil and sadistic, but she did fulfill Emma's sexual needs much more thoroughly most of her male partners. Maybe because she too was a woman, who knows?

Jean, Scott and Emma all left the room together for at that time it was nearly 10:00AM and none of them have eaten breakfast yet. They figured that they'd either make something together in the mansion or perhaps even go out for breakfast. It wasn't quite decided on.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished everyone had scattered into different directions. Rogue, Logan and Domino remained in the kitchen. They've been trying hard to come up with some strategies for spying on Pietro without being seen or seeming suspicious if they would happen to be seen.

Domino and Rogue sat across the table from Logan. They sat there in complete silence for the longest time. That was mostly because neither of them knew exactly how they'd go about with their plan.

A few moments later Domino sighed and said, "You know, this is pretty damn tricky. I really don't want to have to be around the entire Brotherhood."

"Well, that just might be the only way to pull this off." Logan stated bluntly in a stern tone.

She sighed again, "I was afraid of that."

Rogue looked over to her and said, "I know, right. I'd help, but there's no way in hell that they'd trust me."

"And who's to tell that they'll even trust me?" Domino questioned.

"You didn't pretend to be one of them, I did. You just decided to go your own way." Rogue told her.

Logan jumped back in with, "There's no arguing with that."

"Well, perhaps I could tell Pietro that I want to return to their team, but only if I can have my space. I don't want to be cooped up with them." Domino suggested.

"Do you think it'll work?" Rogue asked.

Logan smirked and said, "He's a guy not known for overthinking and she's a pretty girl with a big rack." He then looked at Domino and added, "You've got leverage, Dom."

Rogue stared at him and said, "Logan…really?"

Domino rolled her eyes, but she replied with, "I have to admit that he does have a point." She grinned.

"I just know that most men can't turn down a sexy lady." Logan stated in a husky tone and with a wink.

Rogue and Domino both stared at him. This time Rogue spoke, "So, what's she supposed to do, walk up to him and ask him to sleep with her?"

Logan snickered, "That would surely do the trick."

"Ha-ha! I'd seduce him, but I wouldn't just up and screw him, at least not in the literal way." Domino said with a sneer. "I'd only need to flaunt my assets."

They all laughed at that. It wasn't a huge plan; however, at that time it seemed like the only plan they could come up with. It wasn't half bad though. True, Domino would have to pretend that she was interested in rejoining the Brotherhood and she would need to make good with Pietro. That meant that she would have to be sly and seductive, which she could nail those both on the head without any problems.

A few moments later Rogue asked, "Should we fill the others in on this plan?"

Logan replied with, "Probably."

And Domino added, "Yeah, they should know. Even if it makes me look a bit trashy, I don't care. Sometimes a girl's got to get a little dirty."

So, that was that. They finally had a plan. It was fairly simple too. Still, nothing ever seemed to work out one-hundred percent, especially for the X-Men. Even good plans found a way to go sour. They could only hope that it would pan out far enough for them to see what Pietro's game was.

* * *

Outside of the mansion Jean, Scott and Emma had made their way towards the bench that overlooked the ocean. Once they sat down Emma was seated in the middle like she had been when they spoke in the bedroom. She didn't mind being between them though.

After around five minutes had passed Scott said, "We probably should get this over with sooner rather than later."

Jean glanced at him and said, "Yeah, we should. I'm sorry, but I always seem to get lost staring at the water; it's kind of soothing."

Scott nodded for he understood. "I do too."

Emma didn't speak yet, but she was deep in thought. _"I haven't really spent much time gazing out at the ocean, but I can grasp the concept of its beauty and see why others do not find it hard to get lost in it."  
_  
She also could recall that Scott sat right where they were sitting for hours on end. And some of the others did so from time to time. It surely was a peaceful and captivating sight.

Emma looked out for a few moments as she thought. Not much later Jean glanced at her and asked, "You're still in, right?"

Emma then looked at Jean and said, "Oh, of course I'm still in for I never back out of things, darling. And there's no reason for me to even think of doing so in this case."  
She sounded snide yet flirtatious.

Jean's and Emma's eyes met and the Jean said, "Okay then, let's make this as brief as possible since you already know all of the details."

Emma rolled her eyes. Then she replied with a touch of annoyance, "Seriously, what more is there to go over? I know that I'm to be at his room by 11 o'clock tonight and I know what will take place. It's not brain surgery."

"I guess there isn't anything to really discuss. You can wear whatever it is that you wear to bed." Jean declared.

Scott added, "Unless you sleep naked, then please don't walk down the hall uncovered." His tone was stern, but he flashed a hint of a smile.

Emma and Jean both grinned because that would be some sight for the others to see if they would happen to cross paths. While some may like the sight, others may be disgusted by it. It all depended on who was taking it in.

Emma said with a playful tone, "I don't care if people see me naked. But considering that this is a school I'll be a good girl. At least until we're behind closed doors."

Jean and Scott smiled. "Let's hope so." Scott said still smiling.

Emma's features then hardened a little and with a bitter tone she said, "What do I do when I first arrive since I'm not supposed to make any first moves?"

"You can't with Scott; however, if you want to kiss me or something that's fine." Jean told her.

"Yeah, Emma, we never said that you couldn't make moves on Jean. You just don't have the say so in what goes down between you and me; not for a while at least, unless something feels too uncomfortable for you." He told her.

Emma's disposition changed. She sneered and said snidely with a bit of sarcasm, "You need not worry about anything being uncomfortable. Have you forgotten that I've spent numerous years with the Hellfire Club?"

Jean and Scott both stared at her. Sometimes her attitude was hard to get around. But that was Emma Frost.

Upon seeing their expressions and all she added, "And yes, I suppose that neither of you said that I couldn't make moves on her."

"Yeah, so when we meet up later you can go right ahead and grab Jean, take her to the bed and start fucking her." Scott stated with a grin. When he thought about what he said he was really hoping that that's what would go down.

Emma smirked, "Hm, good to know." She then glanced at Jean seductively and said in a tone that matched her expression, "I will have to do that."

"Bring it on." Jean flirted back with a similar demeanor.

"Oh, believe me, I will." Emma said just as seductively as before.

Scott blurted out, "Jean will love it because she's been telling me how badly she wants you."

Jean stared at Scott for a couple of seconds and then said, "You just had to say that, didn't you, Scott?" She then couldn't help but laugh for she wasn't upset that he said it. She was only hoping to inform Emma of that herself when they met up that night.

Jean turned her gaze back to Emma and said, "He's right, I've wanted you quite badly. Even a little before he knew what was going on. But after I showed you my routine for his and my anniversary evening it became more intense."

Emma was speechless for a moment or so, which was rare for her. Then she said with a sensual smirk upon her face, "Mm…I've wanted you just as badly, trust me."

Scott stood up and said, "Well, I hate to break up this amazing conversation, but we really should go back inside. I believe that we've got this all figured out well enough."

Jean said enticingly, "Yep. And also later we can act on our feelings instead of just talking about them."

"That's utterly agreeable without even the slightest doubt." Emma's tone was on the sultry side.

With that said the women stood up too. Then the three of them slowly made their way back to the mansion. They all were excited about the events to come. Jean and Scott were a little nervous since they have never done anything like that before. Emma wasn't all that nervous in general, but she just hoped that it would all go well. From how everything went down while they just spoke, it appeared that there wouldn't be any problems. It looked as though it would be smooth sailing.

* * *

Approximately fifteen minutes later…

Logan had gathered up all of the X-Men and he told them what was decided upon for spying on Pietro. He said that they would discuss it further once Wanda and Kurt were contacted. Of course they could only be informed if Pietro wasn't present. If he was then they would have to figure out how else to give them the details. It wasn't a major plan, but it was all that they had.

"What do we say if Pietro happens to be there?" Kitty asked once Logan finished filling them in.

"We'll just make it look as though we're checkin' in. After all, we said we'd keep in touch." Logan replied.

Rogue said, "Let's hope that he never gets suspicious. He's pretty sly himself."

Domino nodded, "He sure is, but I think that we can outsmart him."

"The charm of an attractive woman should certainly help." Logan added with a grin and he winked at her as he did before.

"Men..." Kitty mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Bobby added, "He's right, you know. And it's not like Domino was pushed into this or anything."

Ororo then said, "Believe it or not, sometimes women have to do some flirting to accomplish things."

"Very true, though sometimes it's a shame." Jean stated.

Scott remained silent. He really didn't know what to say. He just figured that if the plan worked and if Domino was fine with it then why not. At that point they really needed to find out what Pietro was up to and that was there only current plan.

Emma finally put in her share of words, "I don't see any problem with her seducing him to get answers. He's sneaky and smart, but under that kind of flirtation he's bound to let things slip."

Hank said, "Let's hope so because for now this is all that we have. And it could very well work out. But in the time being, we can still try to figure out other plans to back this one up."

"Either way, I say that it's a suitable plan." Emma stated in a slightly haughty manner.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at her a little for she just didn't care for Emma's snotty attitude. Still, she did have a point; it was a very fitting plan. Pietro would more than likely trust Domino and if she could seduce him they would know sooner rather than later what he was going on with him.

For a few minutes the room fell silent, but Logan cut through the silence when he said, "I guess we should contact Wanda and Kurt."

With no further ado Logan made his call. After only a matter of moments Wanda responded to the call. And as usual the X-Men could see the holographic image of her and she could see him and the X-Men. Right next to her stood Kurt; Lorna didn't appear to be nearby.

Wanda spoke to Logan with a raised eyebrow, "Has something come up?"

"Is everyone okay?" Kurt blurted out next, sounding somewhat worried.

Logan said in response, "Somethin' sorta came up. But everybody's fine."

Kurt and Wanda both sighed with relief. Then Wanda asked, "So, what's going on?"

"We've come up with a small, yet perhaps effective plan." Logan stated.

Domino popped into Kurt's and Wanda's view now. She said, "Wanda, where's your sister?"

"She's out in the garden; she loves spending hours there. Why?" Wanda replied.

Domino responded with, "I was only wondering."

"It's just you and Kurt at the moment then?" Logan inquired.

Wanda nodded and said, "Yes." She paused and then added once she caught on, "Pietro hasn't been here for a few days."

Most of the X-Men stayed in the background, but some decided to make their way closer such as Hank, Rogue and Emma. The others figured that it wouldn't take all of them to deliver their message.

Hank spoke, "I presume that we can say it's safe to inform you of our strategy?"

After Wanda nodded she glanced to Kurt and then back to the X-Men. "It's safe."

"Like Logan said, it's not much. But it's short and simple; I pretend to be part of the Brotherhood so that I can get close enough to Pietro to see whether he's with you or with Magneto." Domino told Wanda.

"And how will you accomplish that? No offense, but didn't you ditch them?" Wanda asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it was on good terms. You're brother and I weren't best pals, still we got along nicely. Although, in order to get this job done I may have to use some means of flirtation." Domino answered.

Kurt couldn't help but smirk a little. "You mean seduce him?"

"Yep, Elf, that's precisely what the lady means." Logan said gruffly, yet with a sneer.

"You won't have a problem with that, will you?" Domino asked Wanda.

Wanda shook her head and said, "No. Just spare me the details of how exactly you plan to do that."

Everyone either laughed or smiled. Wanda couldn't help but grin herself for it was kind of funny. She only hoped that it would work.

Kurt then asked, "Was that all that was to be discussed?"

Logan replied with a simple, "Yup."

"Okay, then I can be certain that someone will notify me if something else comes up?" Wanda questioned.

"Needless to say, and be sure that you'll do the same if you find out anything." Logan told her.

Wanda replied with, "By all means, one of us will."

"Yeah, one way or another we'll always keep you posted." Kurt stated.

Everyone said goodbye to one another. Before the conversation was complete Logan said, "Take care."

"Thank you, we will. And you too." Wanda said, speaking for both her and Kurt.

"Thanks." Logan said back on the behalf of himself and the rest of the team.

After those kind words the link was disconnected and the holographic image flickered and was gone. The X-Men were done with their meeting in the War Room and they gradually left the area. After leaving some went off alone while others went in pairs or more.

* * *

In Genosha Wanda and Kurt were lucky that the conversation with the X-Men had ended. Shortly after the holographic image faded there was a swift wind that swept past them. Distinctly it wasn't a natural wind due to the fact that they were indoors. She and Kurt looked at each other and then she turned her gaze away.

Wanda frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Pietro, where the hell have you been?"

"Why? Did you miss me?" Her brother asked smugly.

She rolled her eyes, "Not entirely. It's just disrespectful to disappear like that."

"You know that I'm pretty much in charge of the Brotherhood. Father gave me that job, so I had to go back to check up on things." He stated, pacing back and forth.

"Speaking of our _wonderful_ father, have you seen him?" Wanda questioned, derision was evident in her tone.

"Nope, he tends to only call." He retorted, still pacing.

Wanda was becoming impatient and his pacing was agitating her. "Could you please stop moving around so much? It's not easy to have a conversation when someone's constantly moving."

"Yeah, well sorry; since I know you love to hold grudges, I'd rather make myself a moving target." He told her.

She glared at him intensely and said, "Whatever. I'll put this as clearly as possible. Did you speak to our father recently?" She wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush with him.

"Yeah, but only since he wants to check up to make sure that I'm doing my job right, as if I can't handle the Brotherhood." Pietro rolled his eyes.

"That's all that he discussed with you?" She asked suspiciously.

He stared at his sister and said, "Yes. What's with the twenty questions?"

"Sorry, I'm just wondering." She then remembered that he told her that he'd stay with her and Lorna, but he didn't have much with him. "And I was under the impression that you were taking up residence here."

"I am, but I'll be staying there also; I'll have to go back for a few days or so from time to time." He explained. "I figured that I should leave some of my belongings there, so I only brought half here."

She nodded, "True. I suppose that's reasonable."

Wanda comprehended what he told her, yet she still couldn't help but have indecisive feelings towards the situation. She only hoped that the short, simple plan that the X-Men formed would be successful; for now it was all any of them had. But with Pietro going back and forth it could be a little tricky. Still, Domino could work the plan either way.

Even though Wanda didn't say that she was highly suspicious of her brother he knew that something was up. He may not be the most intelligent person on Earth, but he was far from being stupid. As he continued to pace he glanced from his sister to Kurt and then back to her.

The entire time Kurt remained quiet. He really didn't have an idea as in what to say anyhow. Plus the current conversation was between Wanda and Pietro, though he was getting tense.

Wanda noticed that Pietro scrutinizing her and Kurt. She said, "What?" in a tone that didn't hide any of her frustration.

He stopped pacing for an instant. "You know, something just occurred to me."

"Are you going to tell me because my powers obviously don't include telepathy?!" She snapped.

"Calm down." He said and begun to pace again. He then said in a biting tone, "I know how to gain back your trust; I'll have to grow blue fur and a tail first though."

That earned him a harsh look from both Kurt and Wanda; however, her look was exceedingly wrathful compared to Kurt's. Pietro didn't like that expression on her face for it usually was followed by tons of hexing.

Before Kurt could say anything, and most importantly, before she could attempt to hex him he said, "Well, I'm going to take my things to my room. See you later." His words were all crammed together. He quickly glanced from his sister to Kurt and then sped out of the room.

Wanda briefly stared at the doorway; her face was still contorted with anger. She turned to Kurt and said, in a voice that matched her features, "I'm sorry about that."

"There's no need for your apology. It's not your fault." He stated calmly, with a look of compassion.

She nodded and responded with, "I guess you're right." Her expression became softer as she gazed at Kurt and said, "Needless to say, I don't know what to think about Pietro anymore? I want to believe that he's here because he's on our side, but I can't get past feeling like he's not being genuine."

Kurt moved closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can't say that I blame you; although, I don't know him that well."

"Don't feel bad, he's my brother and even I don't know him profoundly. All that I do know is that he's an arrogant jerk." She admitted glumly.

"I guess we're basically on the same page then." He stated, placing his arm around her shoulder.

She welcomed the gesture, placing her arm around his waist. "I'm glad that you're here."

"I am too." He told her.

Wanda turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes and said, "I don't know if I can thank you enough for being with me. And you most definitely know how I feel after what almost happened between us."

He said back, "It's a pleasure to be with you. I certainly do know; the feeling's patently mutual."

Her cheeks turned a little red. As she gazed at him she said, "That it is." She then smiled at him.

He smiled back and his cheeks were a purplish color. Neither of them spoke any more about that particular subject for they both knew already what the other felt. Also, at the moment they had other things on their minds. They figured that if something would happen between them that it would when the time was perfect.

Kurt looked at her and said, "So…I should probably let Logan know that Pietro is now here."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. But use your cell phone to contact him, okay." Wanda said.

He nodded, "Of course."

"Um, it will be time for lunch soon." She affirmed.

"Good! I'm starving!" Kurt exclaimed.

She laughed, "When aren't you?"

"I don't know, perhaps when I'm asleep." He laughed too.

She shook her head in amusement. She then said, "I'll leave you to make your call. I'm going to catch up with my brother."

"Okay. Should I go to the dining room after I speak with Logan?" He asked.

"Sure because as soon as I see what Pietro's up to I'll be heading there myself. Lorna should be there shortly too." She told him.

After she finished speaking she left the room. Kurt grabbed his phone and dialed the X-Mansion number. He thought that perhaps he should do that in case Logan wasn't available. He needed to let one of them know what was up.

He made sure that no one was outside of the room as the phone rang. On the third ring he heard the phone being answered. It was Ororo's voice and she said, _"Hello, Kurt." _She knew that it was him because they had a caller ID built into the phone and she recognized his number.

"Ororo, I'm calling to inform you all that Pietro is now in Genosha."

She replied with, _"When did he arrive there?"_

"He showed up only seconds after the conversation ended." He stated.

She sighed and said, _"That was close."_

"Indeed." He retorted.

_"Are there any problems?" _She asked with concern.

Now it was his turn to sigh. He then said, "Well, we're not positive at this time. Then again, Pietro does seem incredibly suspicious."

She sounded even more concerned when she asked, _"How so?"_

"It's not easy to explain. If you know how he acts then you'll understand."

_"That I _do_ know. He's a very mysterious individual. Let's hope that the plan with Domino will still work."_ She stated.

"It should, but with him being in and out it'll make it challenging." He indicated.

Ororo said, _"I wonder who is in charge of the Brotherhood when he's not there?"_

"These days I honestly haven't any clue since they've been staying low." His guess was as good as hers.

She sighed once more,_ "I suppose that this could be a 'trial by error' ordeal."_ And there was a slight displeasure in her voice.

He shared her disappointment. "Perhaps, but it's worth it. At the rate it's going we might know something even before Domino gets in too deep!"

_"Maybe so because Pietro isn't one for keeping secrets, especially not well at least." _She told him.

"Exactly, and with everyone's suspicions being elevated it's likely that he's up to something." Kurt affirmed. "Well, I regret cutting this short, but that's all the news for now."

"_It's okay; I'll update the others on this. And if we happen to find out anything we'll let you know."_ She assured him.

He said, "Thank you, same here. I'll talk to you later."

"_You're welcome. Goodbye then and take care."_

"I will and you too…bye."

After they hung up he put away his phone and headed down to the dining room. He was going to teleport; however, he decided against it. He had his doubts that Wanda and Pietro were already there. But if he didn't get there too early perhaps Lorna would be there.

Momentarily the questions on Pietro's true intentions would have to be put aside. No matter what, one way or another, the truth would be revealed. Kurt only could hope that it was before something bad took place. And he wasn't alone as Wanda and all of the X-Men were seemingly having the same skepticisms.

* * *

Magneto didn't waste much time after his meeting with the Hellfire Club. He had to find someone to not only kidnap Emma Frost, but to have her delivered to the club in one piece. He deliberated thoroughly over the few ideas to who would be the appropriate person. It had to be one who was reliable and experienced in such operations. And fortunate for him, he had the perfect person in mind relatively fast.

Mystique was who he chose. She's always been the best choice for jobs that required one to be highly cunning and stealthy. This task would be easy for her.

At this time, he had already contacted her about having an assignment; however, since it was by phone he only requested that she met him for further details. Once she agreed they set it up to meet in an older part of the city amongst a string of empty buildings.

It was approximately 5:30PM and Magneto had been patiently waiting for her arrival. She was supposed to be there already. She usually didn't show up right on the dot. While most of the time he didn't mind so much, now he was getting frustrated.

After waiting another ten minutes or so he became agitated. He didn't like waiting around. And his patience was fading fast.

He looked at his watch and cursed at her tardiness. "What the hell is holding you up, Mystique?"

He fleetingly scanned over the grounds. Finally after the passing of five additional minutes she appeared. He sighed with relief as he was beginning to get discouraged.

The two stepped inside one of the desolate buildings. He motioned for her to take a seat, since he was there prior to her arrival he had chairs for them to use. She took his offer and seated herself. He then sat down in a chair only about two feet from her.

He looked at her menacingly and said, "First off, where were you? I know that you're not always punctual, though you were pushing it this time." His tone didn't hide the fact that he was infuriated at her lateness.

"My apologies, traffic was a bitch. So I parked my car, shifted into a black bird and flew the rest of the way." She clarified.

His look softened a bit, but he still wore an intimidating expression. "You're forgiven, but you should have called me to inform me that you were running extra late."

She stared hard at him and said, "You have my word that I will the next time."

He nodded showing that he accepted her assurances. He then went on to reveal the reason he asked her to meet him. "Now that you're here, allow me to explain myself."

She seemed confused. "Since when do you give explanations for your actions?"

"When it involves my children…." He answered stoically.

She cocked an eyebrow, but nodded, "Very well, fill me in."

"You know that I've lost Genosha to my Wanda and Lorna, well I want it back." He conveyed.

She stared at him. She knew that while he didn't set a great example of parenting that he loved his children all the same. "Yes, but weren't you the one that sent sentinels to destroy your own island? It would seem that they didn't lie that too much. I'm not too fond of that plan myself."

He stared at her with a blank expression. "I did it to prove a point."

"What point exactly did that prove? Your daughters now rule Genosha because you were a fool." She said without hesitation.

He glared at her. "Are you saying that it was my fault that I've failed?"

"Yes, I am." She said without any doubt.

He kept glaring at her. He also made it evident that he wasn't in the mood for any nonsense. While sitting across from one another he used his powers to manipulate some of the metal within the abandoned house. He levitated some smaller parts into the air around them.

"You should know well enough by now to never underestimate or patronize me." His tone was stern and even icy.

She stared at him, but didn't show that she was a little frightened. She simply said, "I'm doing none of the above. I was only stating that you messed up. Everyone does. So I wasn't even being disrespectful." She verified.

Luckily his features relaxed and he calmed down, allowing the metal pieces to fall to the floor. He then said, "You're right, and I suppose that I can't reprimand you for stating the truth. After all, I'm the one responsible for making such a massive mistake. Nevertheless, at that time I believed it to be the proper decision. And it wouldn't have happened if Wanda hadn't been so wrapped up in the X-Men's appeasing ways. Nightcrawler somehow managed to warp her mind."

That thought filled him with utter resentment. He curled his hands into fists and his face contorted with anger once more. How did he allow such a thing to take place?

Mystique didn't say a word. She only sat there watching him closely. She knew herself how the X-Men always tended to foil plans.

The master of magnetism spoke again, "Tell me, do you think that Genosha will survive under Wanda's rule, especially with an X-Man aiding her?"

"To be honest, I don't know." She answered.

"Well I don't think that it will. I may have been strict, but I wasn't completely unfair. I even allowed the X-Men to come and go as they wished. Yet they still succeeded in ruining what was ideal to me. Genosha was to be a paradise to mutants." He told her with anger in his tone.

She gazed into his eyes. "That I do know. At this time, how could you even get the island back? I mean, you can't just stride up to Wanda and demand her to step down."

"That goes beyond doubt given that I've been banished! To answer your question, I'm not positive. I've reflected upon numerous ideas, but none of them seemed like they would be effective. I don't want to harm my daughters and I'd like to have their trust again someday. It's unlikely that these plans will help much in the trust area; however, I have no other alternatives. And I figure that that can be sorted out when the right time arrives." His tone softened a little because he did indeed love his children and he didn't want any harm to come to them, despite everything that's happened.

Mystique kept on studying him. He was a hardened individual, yet he wasn't a monster. "If my opinion helps at all, I feel that it's a damn shame that you were defeated."

He shook his head. "What is more disgraceful is that my daughters have lost the true purpose of ruling the island. They no longer have the same visions that I had instilled into them. It saddens and even enrages me to know that I've not only lost my island, but also my daughters." He explained, showing a slightly softer side.

The more he talked the more she was getting roped in. The cause in its entirety meant the world to him. She couldn't help but feel badly for him.

After pondering his words she questioned him with great interest. "Okay, what precisely do you have in mind to get back what is rightfully yours?"

"Well if you want to know allow me to finish where I left off moments ago." He stated impassively.

She said nothing. All she did was nod, indicating that she was listening. She was undoubtedly willing to hear what he was up to.

With no further ado he went on, "Let's just say that I ended up going to the Hellfire Club for assistance. They agreed to help me get my island back if I'd do something for them first."

She kept her eyes on his, but she narrowed her eyes. "The Hellfire Club…seriously? You had better hope that they don't screw you over."

"Yes. And they won't because what they're asking for means as much to them as Genosha and my children mean to me." He told her.

She was a bit apprehensive, but she said, "Just be careful with them."

"I will be. But I can assure you that Shaw won't deceive me, although, I'm not so sure about their Black Queen, Selene?" He said to her.

The shape shifter was wary on allowing the Hellfire Club to aid him in getting Genosha back. Shaw more than likely wouldn't be a problem for she was aware of them making deals before. Shaw was a man of his word.

Mystique said, "I don't know much about that woman, but from what I've heard she's awfully devious."

"Yes, and maybe even more so than you, therefore who's to know when it comes to her." He retorted.

She said with a promising smile, "No matter what goes down, you can rest assured knowing that I'm still going to assist you."

"I sure hope so." He replied.

She stared hard at him and said, "Have I ever let you down?"

"Not entirely." He said back.

"Alright then, what's the mission?"

"They want Emma Frost returned, safe and sound. She's currently residing with the X-Men, but I'm sure that won't be a problem for you. You've fooled them before, so you could do it again." He explained.

"Yes, but before I was a stranger; now I'm known to them; Wolverine in particular. You'll need to give me more enticement." She told him with a smirk.

"Does my saying that you'll basically being spying on the X-Men lure you in enough?" He asked.

She thought for a second or so. Then she said, "Perhaps, because that would mean that I'd be getting in rather closely."

"May I ask why you want to get in so closely?" He confronted her.

"Let's just say that I have my reasons." She told him.

Mystique didn't care to get into any details, but this mission gave her an opportunity to confront Logan. They hadn't really spoken since the incident where she tricked him into helping her. He knew now that they had a past together. And that they were once in love. She kind of wanted Wolverine to pick up her scent, but not throughout the entire mission; she'd have to use two techniques of spying. She could call out Wolverine for her own personal reasons while getting close enough to figure out a way to abduct Emma.

Magneto could see that it was crystal clear that she didn't care to tell him everything, so he didn't push any further. He figured that everyone has skeletons in their closets. "I'll leave it at that then."

The shape shifter was deep in thought. Even though she wanted to encounter Logan, she also wanted to keep her distance from time to time. "You do know that in order for me to sneak around that place I'll need a way to keep my scent from being picked up."

He replied with, "I'll see to it that your scent will be altered enough that he can't pick it up."

"That would be useful." She said with a boastful look.

She could use whatever he gave her to offset her scent when she wasn't dealing with Logan. For her it would be almost effortless to use multiple techniques of spying throughout the mission. It was practically a flawless plan because she could single out Logan for her own personal reasons while still getting close enough to figure out how to abduct Emma.

He nodded and said back, "So you know, I have about a month to pull through or the deal is off. And I don't want to leave them hanging, just in case."

"That's for sure. I won't have any problems in learning the X-Men's routines. And I know just how to do it, trust me." She grinned smugly.

He gazed at her quizzically. "Let me guess, you'll disguise yourself as a black bird."

"Naturally, because why the hell not? We can both say without any hesitation that they wouldn't find a black bird suspicious." Her expression remained conceited.

She kept the other part of the plan to herself. She figured that as long as she pulled off the kidnapping it didn't matter how she did the spying. Therefore, what Magneto didn't know couldn't hurt.

He smiled back gratifyingly, "I would imagine not."

"And I'll know exactly what to do when the time comes. I won't let you down." The shape shifter told him with a delightful smile.

"I appreciate this more than I could even express in words." He told her with pure sincerity in his voice.

She smiled again. Then she said, "Well then hopefully it can be expressed better in money." She laughed slightly.

He just smiled and said, "Of course you'll be paid well for this job." He then added, "In some ways I'm a step ahead, given that there's already a way to keep Frost and Grey from picking up on you telepathically or with Cerebro for that matter."

"That's good to know. Now all we need to do is work out a way to keep Wolverine from smelling me." She told him.

"Yes, and we'll start working on that later this evening. I'm sure that you're willing to tag along with me." He premised.

She studied his face with a look of bewilderment. "Why wouldn't I be? It would be harder to discuss tactics otherwise."

His features had an ominous appearance as he said, "I'm going back to the Hellfire Club."

"What? Why, we could work on this well enough alone?" She wasn't overjoyed by far with going to that place.

He shook his head. "We could, but that may take time that we don't have. If you're to get familiar with the X-Men's day-to-day routines, you'll have to be there as soon as possible. Alone it could take us a week to figure out a proper, effective way to mask your scent."

She groaned slightly. "I guess you're right. Time is of essence."

"Indeed, and they could surely figure out something by no later than tomorrow." He specified.

She took a few moments to think. Then she said, "Fine, I'll go with you, but I still don't like it."

"I can't say that I blame you. I would have never gone to them if I could have come up with a plan to get Genosha back by myself."

"If you get screwed don't blame me." She said with a hint of bitterness as she recalled past quandaries.

He gazed at her with a stern look. "I can assure you that I won't accuse you if this turns out for the worst."

She didn't take her eyes off of his as she said in a firm voice, "Remember that."

"I will, and now that that's worked out, why don't we go and have some dinner?" He implied.

She stared at him with a coy look and asked, "Are you taking me on a date?"

"Not quite, though it will be on me. You deserve a reward for you loyalty and dedication. No one has stuck by my side through thick and thin as you did." He told her with pure sincerity in his features and his voice as well.

She couldn't help but smile, although she replied with a tone that revealed that she was suspicious. "Well it's been a pleasure, most of the time."

"So, are you accepting my offer?" He asked.

Like with everything else that had been discussed that evening, she had to contemplate. A few red flags went up in her mind for it was vastly strange that he was proposing to take her to dinner. It was just something that he has never done for as long as she's known him. And that's been for quite some time.

He could see that she was thinking hard. "Look, I know too that this is unorthodox for me to invite you out to dinner."

She looked back at him. "It very much is since you're not entirely trying to get in my pants." She smirked.

"It's merely a token of my appreciation, you've well-earned this; putting up with my so-called maniacal tirades and what not could not have been easy." He said with a half-smile.

"No, it hasn't been. But it's been one hell of a ride." She said back with a smirk. She added, "I'm sorry, but I'll still need just a little more convincing."

He sighed and said, "What if I attach a six-figure bonus to the meal?"

She grinned. "Well then, that's an offer I can't refuse."

"Good, let's depart from here, shall we." He said.

"Yes, sure thing." She said in response.

Once that was all said and done the two stood up and left the building. They would go have dinner at a nice place and then head to the Hellfire Club to start scheming up a way to keep Wolverine off of her scent, but before they went to eat Magneto decided to make a quick call to inform Shaw that he was dropping by later with some wonderful news. And that he'd be bringing a guest.

* * *

A matter of moments later at the Hellfire Manor Sebastian Shaw searched for Selene. Upon checking the main quarters of the building and coming out empty handed he assumed that she would be in the dungeon somewhere. It was far from being unusual for her to spend hours at a time down there.

Once he entered the dank, gloomy area he hurried to locate her, walking past the rows of cells, which were now unoccupied. He was positive that he would find her down there at that point. Although he didn't hear any screams or slashes from a whip. Apparently whatever she had been doing was complete.

He rushed past the last few cells and found her in the torture chamber. She was sitting in a throne-like chair with a sadistic, lustful sneer. Then it occurred to him that there wasn't anyone else in that room.

He eyed her oddly. "There were ten prisoners in those cells."

"Yes, there were. I spent my afternoon playing with them. They were fun, but I became bored with them. So after whipping them senseless and torturing them I drained them." She said, her tone matching the chilling expression on her face.

He shook his head. "You killed them all?" He didn't sound all too shocked for that wouldn't be the first time she'd done something like that. And it most likely wouldn't be the last.

"Why not, they were absolutely pathetic and useless. I may have spared a few of them if only they had pledged to be my personal slaves." She stated in the same icy manner.

"They were your prisoners after all." He said in an indifferent tone.

She stood up, staring at him. "I hope that you didn't come here to merely check up on me."

"No, actually I came for you to let you know that Magneto just contacted me by phone." He said.

"Oh, and what did he have to say?" She said. Her voice and features both showed a hint of excitement.

He shared her anticipation as he said, "He's found someone to bring our White Queen back to us. He told me that he's going to stop by later and he has a guest. I can be certain that it will be the one who's to do the job."

The Black Queen's expression became more elated. "Mm, that's great news." After her response her features looked somewhat demented.

"Yes indeed. We are so close to getting back what belongs to us." He grinned deviously.

She smirked. "I can't wait until she's back. Imagine all of the fun you and I can have with her."

They both gazed at one another with conniving looks. This was news that excited them both, but in somewhat different ways. They both wanted Emma Frost, he wanted her for his queen and she wanted her to be her assistant, so to speak. Therefore things could get complicated once she was returned to the Hellfire Club.

At that moment Sebastian took finally notice to what Selene was wearing. She had on her old uniform that consisted of a revealing leather corset and thong, a long cape and thigh-high boots. The gloves were pretty much the same. And of course it was all black. This was something he hadn't saw on her for a good while. He couldn't keep himself from gawking at her. That uniform left very little to the imagination.

She realized that he was staring at her. "I see that you finally recognized what I'm wearing." She grinned lustfully.

"Yes, I did. Not that I'm complaining, but what made you decide to go back to wearing that?" He said continuing to take in the lascivious sight.

Her features remained seductive as she slowly walked over to him. "The newer outfit was just far too conservative, if you will. It wasn't bad, just I felt too covered up. This is so much better, don't you think?"

He kept staring at her attractive form as she made her way to him. As his eyes roamed over her body she gazed at him with a decadent, sensual tone. She then spoke before he had a chance.

"Oh, no need to answer that. Your answer's written all over your face." She then reached up and placed both hands on either side of his face, staring up at him with the same lustful look he gave her.

He grinned and said, "Was I that obvious?"

She didn't say anything; she only pressed her body against his and planted her lips on his. He didn't waste any time, he returned her move. They kissed with fervor as their lips parted further to allow their tongues to meet. She couldn't help but grind herself against him. And all the while she could tell that he was just as excited, if not more so, than her.

As their tongues continued to wrestle as he pushed her up against a cold, hard stone wall and began to feel her up. She moaned into his mouth because roughness was a turn on for her. She didn't really feel pain due to her powers, but she still embraced hardcore make out sessions. And in this case it would be so much more. She was definitely a twisted woman.

His hands moved from her breast and down to her hips. Soon they slipped behind her where he grabbed her buttocks firmly causing her to moan softly. At that time he traced his lips down to her neck, kissing and sucking and shortly after he also bit her. She moaned again, but more intensely and she latched onto him.

In a few minutes they pulled away, only briefly to remove some clothing. She removed her cape and gloves while he removed all of his upper apparel. She then undid her corset and removed it so that she was only wearing the thong and knee-high boots. Not much longer afterwards he eliminated his lower attire. He stood before her fully unclothed and she took in the sight with a cunning smirk. As she stared at him she removed her thong so that she was pretty much naked herself, aside from the boots. She decided to leave them on because they looked hot and they didn't come close to interfering with the oncoming events.

Sebastian and Selene moved together again, locking lips and fanatically groping one another. This time their embrace became all the more invigorating since their nude bodies were pressed together. They then spent about an hour sharing unkempt, hardcore sex, switching positions a few times. They worked up quite a sweat and when they were finished they both had to take a moment to catch their breath.

Shortly afterwards he grinned at her. "You never fail to amaze me."

She smiled back. "You bet."

"Well we should make ourselves presentable given that Magneto and his guest will be here not so long from now." He stated.

"Yes, we should. Although, I am wearing exactly what I had on." She winked.

He grinned again. "Go for it. I'm not arguing against it."

After that was said they both started to get their clothes back on. Once they were both clothed they made their way past the cells and back up to the main level. Then they separated to tidy up. He would mostly have to fix up his hair and retie it back. She would have more to do since she had to brush her hair and touch up her makeup since it was practically all worn off from sweating. Either way, they would be ready by the time their company arrived.

* * *

Approximately fifty minutes later Magneto and Mystique showed up at the Hellfire manor. They were left in by the Black King, who couldn't stop eyeing Mystique up and down. And when the Black Queen saw her she was doing just the same. They both liked what she wore, even though it wasn't extremely revealing. She wore a white halter top, white pants, white boots and white gloves that went above her elbows. The only skin that showed below her neck was her upper arms, shoulders and entire midriff. Clearly there wasn't any cleavage exposed, but it was still obvious that she had nice assets. She was in great shape and she was by far very gorgeous. The also liked her red hair and blue skin.

Mystique already felt a little uneasy due to where she was and it didn't help matters with how they were gawking at her. It was creepy. And the entire place itself had a dismal setting. If even depressing.

As her and Magneto stood there she took a few minutes to visually scan the area. It was rather large in capacity. When she was done glancing around, she noticed that she was still being ogled by Selene and Sebastian.

Without any hesitation she said, "Are we going to talk or are you going to continue eying me as if I'm a fresh strip of bacon?" Her tone reflected slight annoyance and smugness all at once.

Selene and Sebastian grinned correspondingly; Selene's expression was a little sinister though. They looked at one another then back to her. Magneto was hoping that this didn't go badly for he knew that Mystique's attitude could be less than pleasant at times.

"Couldn't it be both?" Selene asked, not hiding that she was highly interested in the woman that stood before her.

Mystique raised an eyebrow and said, "I never mix business and pleasure."

Sebastian then said, "Well you should." His tone was inviting and charming.

"I'll keep that in mind." Mystique said back. Whether she liked it or not, something about those two seemed to draw her in, but only by a fraction.

Magneto was relieved that Mystique's bluntness didn't upset them. He said, "May I introduce her now?"

Selene and Shaw turned their gaze to Magneto. She said, "Sure, why not?"

"Her name is Mystique. She's a shape-shifter." The master of magnetism stated.

The Black King said. "How delightful..."

He reached out for Mystique's hand. At first she hesitated, but then she allowed him to take it in his. He planted a kiss on the back of it and released it.

Selene smirked. "Shape-shifting is a spectacular ability. The name fits too." After further studying the shape-shifter's body, she looked into her eyes and said, "You are quite…exotic, if I may say so."

"It's fine by me." Mystique said. Being called exotic wasn't a bad thing.

Magneto looked at the Black King and the Black Queen and said, "Her looks aren't the reasons why I've brought her along. She's loyal to me. She's also very cunning and stealthy; therefore, I found her to be the perfect person to abduct Frost." The master of magnetism stated.

"I trust your intuition." Sebastian said.

Selene was still gawking at her as she said, "If she can deliver us our White Queen then we'll have to reward her greatly." She then glanced to Magneto and said, "And you too of course. After all, you're the one that presented her to us." All the while her tone was sort of sultry.

"All I want is my island and my daughters." He replied. He knew what she was referring to; however, he didn't care to get that involved with her.

Selene only shrugged. "That's fair enough."

In response to Selene's subtle innuendo Mystique said, "We'll see what happens. But given that I'm a shape-shifter I have an immense amount of options for indulgence."

The Black Queen glanced at Mystique and with a wide grin she said, "That's quite lovely."

Selene certainly enjoyed that Mystique seemed to be relatively open to anything. And that was true for she's had numerous experiences with women before and it was something that she enjoyed. But in this case she would have to toss the idea around given that the Black Queen was a disturbing individual. Yet she was also substantially gorgeous. She appeared to be sort of hypnotic as well. Before arriving at the Hellfire manor Mystique was more uncomfortable than she was at the moment. It was odd. It felt as if she was being seduced by Selene. And the more she gazed at her the more she felt pulled in.

The Black Queen figured out that her subtleness was picked up on. She then said, "You'll both get anything that you desire." While Magneto didn't appear to be interested in her offer Mystique seemed to be contemplating it.

Shaw then said, "As long as you pull this off, Mystique, you'll both be generously compensated."

Magneto and Mystique shared a glance. He said, "If you wish to pay me then I won't turn it down. Just be sure to keep your end of the deal."

"I certainly will. And to further prove my reliability, I'll even throw in a down payment for the both of you." The Black King said back.

Selene only grinned for she knew that money always did the trick. A person would do nearly anything if they were paid the right amount. As she looked at Magneto her grin widened.

"That sounds fair." Magneto stated, trying not to pay much attention to the Black Queen. She was stunning and crafty. Plus she was an ally, but she had her way of making someone's skin crawl.

As the men shook hands Selene's attention went back to Mystique. The women's eyes met and locked for a brief moment. Selene definitely was attracted to Mystique. Sebastian was too. How could they not be?

"I like you already." Selene stated as she gazed at the woman that stood across from her.

The Black King then moved his eyes to Mystique's, "Agreeable. Assuming that this plan goes well, you could get a bonus which would entitle you earning your place amongst us. But only if you wish to." He continued to stare at her. "Or you could simply be an ally to us like Magneto has been."

She nodded, "I'm flattered, but no offense, I'm just not the club kind of girl. Being an ally would be more appropriate."

Sebastian responded with, "None taken. It's your choice. Having you as an ally will do just fine. I only hope that you can pull through on this mission."

She smiled smugly. "You need not worry about that. You'll have your queen back with a cherry on top."

Sebastian smiled back and then turned his gaze to Magneto. "You clearly know that you're welcome here, if you ever decide to join it would be our pleasure."

Magneto replied with, "Maybe someday, but I have a lot of other things on my plate already."

"I understand. But just remember that the offer will always remain." The Black King told him.

Magneto noticed that Selene was glancing back and forth between him and Mystique. It was a bit unnerving to have her gazing upon him so much. She somehow gave him the chills. He sometimes had to wonder what was going on inside of her head. Then again he figured that it was best that he didn't know.

The Black King could see that he felt a little uncomfortable. He smiled and said, "Selene likes you both, which is rare. Trust me; it's much better when she takes a liking to someone."

"No arguing here." Magneto said back.

Sebastian nodded and then said, "I suppose that we should get down to business now. We can save the rest for a later time."

Selene and Sebastian exchanged glances. He then gestured for Mystique and Magneto follow him and Selene down a long corridor. Mystique looked around, taking in the sight. The hallway was large and it was extremely eerie. There were candles strung out along the walls which gave off a dim, flickering light.

When they reached the room Magneto realized that it was the same room that he had been in the last time. He and Mystique remained quiet as Selene and Sebastian headed inside the room and sat in the throne-like chairs at the one end of the table. The Black King sat in the biggest chair with the highest back, which was at the end of the table. The Black Queen sat in a similar yet smaller chair to the right of him.

Magneto and Mystique stood close by. Sebastian said to them with a hand motion, "Please sit down."

The last time Magneto chose to stand, but he decided to take the offer and sit this time around. He sat in the chair across the table from Selene. Mystique sat right beside him.

Sebastian looked to Selene, then back to Mystique and lastly Magneto. He said, "When we spoke on the phone you said that you needed our help with something?"

Magneto nodded and said, "Yes. You see, we have a way to keep Mystique's mind undetected by the telepaths, even with their use of Cerebro. Two small devices have been created that will scramble her thoughts, keeping them concealed. They were designed to resemble post earrings."

Mystique also nodded and then added, "Therefore that part is settled. But I'll have to get close enough to the X-Men to learn their schedules and Wolverine is a problem."

Sebastian too nodded. "Naturally because he will pick up you scent."

"Exactly, so I'll need a way to go unnoticed in that manner too." She stated.

Selene said, "Hm, that's easy to fix. I could conjure up something for you that would hide your scent. Magic can do wonders."

"What would this 'something' be?" Mystique asked. She felt a little nervous.

"It will be a serum that you can spray onto your skin like a body spray. I can put that together quickly. All I'll need is water and a spell that would render it enchanted." Selene told her.

Mystique snickered. "You're giving me a bottle of holy water?"

"Not so much because this won't be blessed. It will be enchanted." The Black Queen explained.

Mystique nodded. "I guess there is a difference."

"Indeed. Shall we get started?" Selene said.

The shape-shifter studied the iniquitous woman. "_We_…?"

"Why yes, I'll need to have you with me. Using some of your DNA will make the solution more potent." Selene told her.

Mystique looked over to Magneto and then Sebastian, who were both watching and listening to the women's conversation. The Black King said, "You'll be fine, dear. She won't harm you."

She nodded and gazed to Magneto. She was attracted to the Black Queen, but she felt tense at the thought of her taking DNA from her and using it in a serum. And she was somewhat apprehensive about this entire 'magic' thing. Although, she brushed that edginess aside for this was perhaps the only way that she could hide her scent from Wolverine.

Magneto was staring back at her. "You can trust them."

Now he wasn't positive about Selene, but he had doubts that she would hurt Mystique. The most she would do is make a move on her. In that circumstance he had higher doubts that she would turn that down, considering how the women were observing one another.

Mystique only nodded. She still felt edgy, but she figured she would go with it since Magneto seemed to be secure. She only hoped that if any problems would occur that he would have her back.

Selene kept her eyes on the shape-shifter. Even though she desired her, she couldn't help but take pleasure in sensing her discomforting state. She wore a sneer as she continued to watch her.

She stood up and walked over to Mystique. "We should get on with this before it gets too much later."

Mystique replied with, "Yes, the sooner the better."

Mystique stood up and joined Selene. The two lingered momentarily. The Black Queen said with a smirk, "We shouldn't be gone for too long. Possibly a few hours for these things can take a while at times."

Sebastian grinned. "Take all the time you need. We'll be right here discussing business."

Selene nodded and placed her right hand on Mystique's left shoulder. "Loosen up; I'm not going to torture you."

Mystique said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Damn, I was kind of looking forward to it."

Selene smirked at her as they exited the room. In the hallway the candlelight danced along the walls as they made their way down. In a few minutes they reached another room, which was a library of some sorts. Selene walked towards a shelf and moved a book that opened up a secret passageway. The women remained silent as they started down stone stairs that resembled those of an old castle. The walls were stone as well and there were candles spread out along the walls just like in the corridors upstairs. The air became musty and moist the further they went.

Shortly Selene stopped and said, "Here we are. This is where I conduct most of my affairs."

They walked into the dreary room. It was the exact place that Selene and Sebastian had recently had an intense sexual romp. Clearly the room made Mystique anxious given that she saw numerous handheld torture devices strewn out over a table and bigger torture devices for the entire body filled other parts of the room. She saw shackles, cuffs and all sorts of restraints as well as numerous types of gags and whips. Some whips had barbs on them. Upon seeing some of the torture instruments Mystique felt as if they were entering a time warp into the medieval period. She was surprised that she didn't see the rack.

Upon taking those sights in Mystique made a wry comment, "These 'affairs' must be quite exhilarating. I assume that you never suffer from boredom."

Selene laughed ominously. "Your assumptions are correct, but pay no mind to this area. Just follow me."

"No problem." Mystique said, and she shivered a bit. She wasn't sure if it was due to the dampness of the chamber, the array of torture devices or Selene's vile conduct. Perhaps it was all of the above.

Mystique couldn't see, but Selene wore an impish grin. The room that she led her into next was just as dank, but less threatening. It did, however, have a few symbols on the floor such as a pentagram and other occult depictions. None of them looked intimidating, and most weren't unless they were used for dark magic. In this case, much of the magic that the Black Queen practiced was indeed dark. But the symbols alone were harmless.

There were also some shelves along the back wall where some bottles and jars were stored. And a rectangular stone table was located in the center of the room. It was more or less an altar. Mystique may have done some bad things in her time, but nevertheless she didn't really want to think about what went on in that room or the room they were in beforehand. Unfortunately some things were more evident than others.

Selene's voice broke her thoughts. "Take a seat." She made a hand motion towards the table.

"Excuse me?" Mystique retorted.

The baleful woman said, "As you can see, there aren't any chairs in this room. So the table is the only seating option."

Mystique studied Selene as she had many times that evening. Then she said, "I'd prefer to stand."

"Very well, but it would be more comfortable for you to sit while I extract your DNA." Selene told her.

It probably would be more secure to sit. The shape-shifter sighed softly and she seated herself on the table, which wasn't hard to do since the table came just below her hips. She felt edgy while sitting there. And Selene's facial expressions didn't help any.

"But before we start I have an offer of my own to make to you." Selene said as she recalled something.

The shape-shifter gazed up at her. That sounded somewhat peculiar. She replied with, "What kind of offer?"

"Well, with you being a woman I could only imagine that fine stones and gems would be of interest." Selene stated.

Mystique's eyes met with hers. "Yes, I find them rather beautiful. Why does this matter?" She was perplexed to why that topic was brought up.

Selene smiled at her and said, "It matters because I could part with some since I quantities of them." She paused for a second and then went on with, "They're one-hundred percent authentic, so I'm simply suggesting that if you bring Emma Frost to us then I can add my own compensation."

"What would I do with stones and gems though?" Mystique questioned.

"Anything you want. You could have them made into jewelry, just keep them or pawn them. Once they're yours it's up to you." The Black Queen told her.

Mystique thought about it for a good few minutes. It would be nice to have such valued jewels. Although, she wasn't sure what she would do with them just yet. She finally said, "Okay, but just don't' give me any that are cursed."

Selene grinned. "I assure you that none will be cursed. When you come through I will show them to you. Is it a deal?"

"Yes, it's a deal." The shape-shifter said.

Selene reached her hand out and Mystique did the same. The women shook hands. The Black Queen then momentarily walked away from Mystique to the back of the room where the shelves were. When she came back to her she had a dagger in her right hand and a small glass bottle in her left hand. The bottle resembled an old perfume bottle.

"I hope that this doesn't startle you." Selene said ominously.

Mystique replied astutely. "I've been wounded by worse. Plus I can heal fast, so this will be near to nothing."

Selene smirked. "Good because I'll have to make a small incision on one of your wrists."

She walked closer to Mystique. As she did so Mystique removed her left glove and placed it over her lap. She then held out her arm with the inner wrist facing upward. "Let's just get this over with." She said.

The Black Queen grinned. She handed the bottle to Mystique and said, "Hold this underneath your wrist."

She nodded, taking the bottle. She then did as she was told. Afterwards Selene gripped her left hand, keeping the inner wrist area upward, and held the dagger in the other hand. She placed the blade against her skin and pressed, making an inch long cut. Mystique winced slightly because it didn't feel too pleasant.

Instantly the cut began to bleed. Selene twisted Mystique's arm to the side and squeezed around the wound, forcing more blood to gather and trickle down into the glass bottle. Once the bottom of the bottle was covered she stopped and flipped Mystique's arm back upward, once again exposing the inner wrist area. The next thing that happened kind of surprised Mystique, but only because she didn't expect it. Selene first traced her tongue along the daggers blade, cleaning the blood away. Then she leaned forward and brought Mystique's arm closer to her face. The shape-shifter eyed her strangely as she placed her mouth over the wound and began to suck at it.

Mystique watched as Selene continued to suck on the wound. And then she pulled back a bit, looked up at her and licked up some of the remaining blood. At that moment Mystique's healing had kicked in and the wound was barely visible. The bleeding had stopped.

The Black Queen stood up straight. For a moment or so Mystique didn't say anything, she only watched the woman who seemed to be turned on from what she just did. It was disturbing yet bizarrely erotic.

Mystique eyed her strangely and finally spoke, "I thought you were a psychic vampire?"

She shrugged and responded with, "I am, but I love the taste of blood."

The two remained silent for a long moment. Selene took the bottle that contained Mystique's blood and walked back over to the back of the room. She picked up a larger bottle filled with a clear fluid, which was more or less water. The bottle looked like some kind of old milk bottle. The next thing she did was pour some of the liquid into the smaller bottle, mixing it with the blood.

After the fluids were thoroughly combined Selene began chanting some kind of foreign words. Mystique was fluent in many different languages, so she could distinguish the words to be Latin. She wasn't positive to what was being said though. Mystique noticed that Selene's eyes began to glow a purplish color, obscuring her natural eye color. As she continued chanting the bottle started to glow the same purplish hue. As did the mixture of blood and water inside.

Several moments later Selene ceased the chanting. The bottle and the mixture within it stopped glowing and so did her eyes. She twisted on a lid with a spray nozzle and headed back over to where Mystique was still seated.

"It's complete and should last throughout the entire duration of your mission." She set the full bottle down close to where Mystique sat.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." The shape-shifter stated.

Selene stared at her with a slight sneer. "Hopefully I can say the same thing in the very near future."

"Yes, I hope so too." Mystique's eyes locked onto Selene's. She felt as if she were being mesmerized because she couldn't turn her eyes away.

The Black Queen stepped closer to Mystique, who was still sitting on the altar-like table, and stood directly in front of her. The shape-shifter gazed up at her, their eyes never breaking contact. Then Selene placed her hands on Mystique's knees, parting them enough for her to move in closer. Mystique felt strange, but she was unable to take her eyes off of the woman in front of her. In a way she was hoping something would happen.

As her mind reeled Selene moved in even closer so that their bodies were nearly pressing together. The next events happened so quickly. Selene slipped her hands up Mystique's thighs, rested them on her hips and placed her lips over hers.

The shape-shifter didn't respond at first, but she didn't resist either. Selene slipped her left hand up and over Mystique's right breast, cupping it. And she traced her right hand behind her, up her back and raked her fingers through her hair. This was when Mystique started to take some action as she laid her hands on Selene's hips and gripped them.

At that point Selene and Mystique began to kiss vigorously. They both parted their lips further so that their tongues could mingle. Selene would clench her fingers around Mystique's hair from time to time as they continued to feverishly kiss. Soon their hands roamed all over each other. Mystique moved hers up to both of Selene's breast and cupped them, squeezing. Selene's removed her left hand from Mystique's one breast and slid it down in between her thighs, stroking her through the pants.

They stopped kissing and gazed at one another. Mystique's expression was filled with lust while Selene's was as well, except she also wore a smug look. She stared deeply into Mystique's eyes and said, "Bite me…on my neck." Her voice was sort of husky yet feminine.

"What?" Mystique asked, breathing hard from all of the making out.

"You heard me. I love it rough, so do it as hard as you can." The Black Queen told her with a wicked expression upon her face as she removed her cape and choker to reveal her bare neck. She laid both on the table. And she also removed her gloves and placed them with the other two items.

Mystique nodded with a smirk and brought her face in close to Selene's neck, as she did that Selene tilted her head so that she could access it better. She placed her hands on Mystique's thighs and Mystique placed her left hand on Selene's upper back while cradling her head with the other. First she traced her lips along Selene's cleavage then up her neck. She kissed and sucked and then opened her mouth wider, biting hard. She did just as she was requested to do. And since her canine teeth were pointed they definitely sunk into Selene's skin a little. As Mystique bit her neck she also clutched at her hair. Selene let out moan as the shape-shifter continued to kiss, suck, lick and bite her. She was really enjoying it.

Moments later Selene stopped Mystique, but only for a time. Selene wanted to move the bottle of enchanted water so that it wasn't bumped. Since it was a glass bottle it would surely break. Selene used one of her many abilities to levitate the bottle and move it to the back of the room. While she moved the bottle Mystique took off her gloves and tossed them with the things that Selene had removed from herself. Once the bottle was safe, Selene turned back to Mystique with pure sexual hunger in her eyes. It's been a while since she's had an even half decent encounter with a woman.

At that moment Selene got onto the table with Mystique. They shared another heated kiss and soon their attire was removed and tossed to the floor. Then the women started to have fervent sex, taking turns pleasuring one another. They went from using fingers to using their mouths to orally and manually stimulating the other. They did basically everything that a woman could do to another woman. It had been a very interesting experience to say the least.

Afterward their amazing sexual thrill they collapsed together, sweating and feeling fulfilled. Once they both were breathing fairly normally again they sat up side by side and shared an entirely contended expression. And they both flashed a smile. Then as soon as they slipped off of the table and stood up and then retrieved their scattered clothing.

"That was pretty amazing." Selene commented as she pulled on her thong.

Mystique already had her panties on as she replied with, "I'll say so."

The Black Queen smirked. Then as she adjusted her corset and began lacing it up she said, "And for the record, you'll be marked as one of the few sexual experiences that pushed me over the edge."

Mystique laughed all the while pulling on her pants. "That's good to know. And you'll be placed under that same category."

"We'll most certainly have to do that again sometime." Selene stated.

"Definitely..." Mystique said back.

Selene didn't really laugh much, but at that moment she couldn't resist. As they women finished getting dressed they remained silent. Selene was ready first given that she didn't have all that much to put back on, so she walked over and picked up the bottle of enchanted water. Then she headed back over to Mystique who was just about dressed; she had her top on and was adjusting it, making sure that her breasts were properly in the cups of the built-in bra. And soon she reached behind herself and zipped it up.

Once Mystique put her gloves back on Selene handed her the bottle. "Here you go."

"Thanks…again." Mystique said with a smile.

"No problem. And remember, if you pull through one-hundred percent with getting Frost back to us then you'll get paid more by Shaw _and_ I'll give you any gem you want." Selene told her just to make sure she didn't forget the agreement.

Mystique nodded, "Of course I remember. How could I forget?"

Selene added, "And if I'm in a good mood I may give you more than one because like I've told you a little while ago, I have plenty."

"Well, perhaps it's time that we head back to the men." The Black Queen stated after a short pause in the conversation.

"Yes, they may wonder what was holding us up so long." The shape-shifter said back.

Selene sneered, "Oh, my dear, I'm sure that they have a pretty good idea."

Mystique grinned once more and the two women made their way out of the room and back through the rows of cells, then up the stairs and so forth. As they moved along they were both content and completely satisfied with their recent activities. It was inevitable that they would one day share that moment again.

* * *

Hours later in Jean's room she and Scott sat at the bottom of her bed. The clock read 10:45, so they were just biding some time until Emma showed up. It was immensely effortless to dress for the occasion, therefore they were all set. Jean only had on a matching green bra and panty set, which was one of the items that Emma got for her when she took her lingerie shopping. The bra enhanced her cleavage while the panties barely covered anything. She looked very sexy. As for Scott, he didn't look as amazing considering that he wouldn't be caught dead in skimpy male underwear, but since all he wore was a pair of boxers he still looked highly appealing.

Jean turned so that she could face him and asked, "Are you okay?"

He turned to face her and said, "Yeah, why?"

"You seem a little tense." She stated.

"I am a bit. Aren't you?" He said to her.

"Kind of, but it's not like this is rocket science." She said with a grin.

He smiled back as he replied with, "I know. It'll just feel weird because I'll be having sex with another woman."

Jean kept grinning as she told him, "Scott, I've _never_ had sex with a woman."

His smile became more pronounced. "I guess it'll be stranger for you then."

"Perhaps, but I actually _really_ want this." She told him.

He responded with, "I do too."

"You know what? Some guys can only dream about having two luscious women in bed." She said to him with a smirk.

He laughed. "That's the truth. I'm one of the luckiest men on earth, if not the luckiest."

She smiled and caressed his face. "And the best part is that it's not simply for kicks."

Scott gazed into her beautiful green eyes. "Of course, because I love you and as for her, she's very important to me."

She continued to caress his face and then she cupped her hands over his checks. "Definitely, but she and I love you equally. Once tonight gets started everything will fall into place."

"Thanks, I'm feeling better now, baby." He said as he placed his hands over hers, gently pulling them away and holding them.

"No problem." She said and then they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

After a few moments they pulled apart. Jean had an expression on her face that Scott knew so well. "What's up, Jean?"

"Oh whatever do you mean?" She asked in a playful tone.

He grinned and said, "You're hiding something from me again."

She laughed. "Yep, but trust me, you won't be disappointed. And Emma has no clue either."

"It's nice to know that she's also in the dark this time." He said still smiling.

She grinned and said, "I can give you a hint though: It involves her and me and it will be exceptionally hot."

"I already know that you two will be doing each other." He told her.

"Uh-huh, but you don't know what will take place beforehand." She stated with a huge smirk.

He shook his head. "Woman, you're becoming more and more like Emma as we speak." He smiled still shaking his head.

"Uh-oh, am I in trouble?" She said playfully.

"Not yet." He told her.

They both laughed. Seconds later there was a knock at the door, Jean said, "I'll get it."

Jean stood up and headed to the door. She opened it to see Emma standing there in a very thin, almost transparent, robe that fell just above her knees. It was sheer enough to see that she did have a bra and panties on beneath it.

Jean eyed her up for an instant. "You're covered up more than I thought you'd be." Jean commented.

Emma smirked and replied with, "Well darling, this is a school. I can't just roam the halls nude, otherwise I would." She then eyed Jean up and down and said, "You're actually wearing far less than I had expected. But you look absolutely delectable."

"Thanks. And speaking of which, why don't you come in?" Jean said for she didn't want anyone to know what was taking place. Not yet at least.

Emma continued to smirk as she entered the room. Jean closed her door and locked it to be safe. Scott was still seated on the bed merely observing for the moment.

Emma was checking Jean out. "Nice choice of lingerie."

Emma then walked over to the desk chair and draped her robe over the back of it. As she made her way back towards Jean and Scott, who finally stood up, they could see what lingerie she had on. It was a matching white bra and panty set which was lacey and very revealing. Jean and Scott couldn't help but stare, Scott more so than Jean given he has never seen Emma quite like that. She was practically naked.

Jean grinned and said, "I can say the same thing about yours."

"So Jean, when are you going to take this off and fuck my brains out?" Emma asked ever so bluntly.

Jean laughed and said with a smile, "Soon, but first I have something special in mind to start us off."

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "And just what would that something special be?"

"Give me a second and you'll find out." Jean replied as she hurried over to her stereo.

Emma glanced at Scott who shook his head and said, "I have no idea what she's up to."

"I guess we'll both know here soon then." She said back to him.

Since Jean was turned the power on her stereo on and was fumbling around they both could assume that it had something to do with music. And easily it became a little less confusing. Emma and Scott gazed at one another again and nodded as they both figured it out.

Jean glanced to them and said, "I should've known that you two would catch on soon enough."

Scott looked from Emma to Jean and said, "You're going to dance with her?"

Jean smirked and replied with, "Yep. You saw what I did for you. Well you'll get to see her and I perform together, granted there won't be much as for stripping."

"Mm…kinky, I love it." Emma commented with a seductive expression.

Jean said to Scott, "You might want to take a seat."

"Good idea." He agreed and sat on the edge of the bed but along the side facing where the women would be.

Jean didn't waste much time for as soon as Scott was seated she pushed the play button. The song she chose was perfect for the type of dancing her and Emma were about to do. And that song was Lovegame by Lady Gaga. As it played the two women gazed at one another. Within just a few moments they began to move to the music. Jean remembered to really feel it and allowed herself to sway and rock her hips perfectly to the rhythm. Emma grinned as she too began to dance in a similar way, but with her own style. Her moves were a little more provocative given her former stripping job, but they both were dancing so well and sexily. As they danced only a few feet away from each other they would often gaze sensually at one another and even run their hands over their own bodies. Their movements and eye contact was very suggestive to say the least.

Scott couldn't keep his eyes off of them, and rightfully so. As he watched them he thought, _"This is amazing."_ It wasn't a massive thought, but he couldn't do much thinking given the state of awe he was in.

And things were about to get even more spicy as Jean motioned for Emma to step closer to her. She then placed her hands on either side of Emma's hips, pulling her tightly against her. As they pressed their nearly nude bodies together Jean kept her hands on her hips and Emma put her arms around Jean's neck. Both of the women wore seductive expressions and gazed deeply into each other's eye as they began to move together to the music. And with how close they were dancing it was almost as if they were one. They both were really getting into it, and even becoming slightly aroused.

At that time Scott was taking it all in even more so that before. As he watched intently the women could both pick up on his thoughts. Emma turned her gaze to him and said, "If you find this arousing, just wait because it gets ever better."

She then looked back to Jean and said telepathically, _"Let's remove each other's bras."_

"_Hm…that's a great idea."_Jean said back telepathically as well.

Jean and Emma smirked at one another and Scott had no idea why. He thought, _"What are they up to?"_

The women both grinned at him. He figured that they may have heard his thoughts again. He then grinned back and shook his head.

His questions were answered swiftly as the women unhooked each other's bras, which both hooked in the front, while still dancing. Their breasts were free and when they moved closely together again their bare breasts pressed together. And to spice things up even more Jean brought her face inches from Emma's face. Emma knew exactly what to do. They moved their faces closer and closer until their lips met. At first they just kissed with short and quick pecks. And then they gradually went to holding the kiss longer to slipping some tongue. This time when their tongues met it wasn't as brief as the first time they kissed. They both kept their eyes closed and they just went with the flow. As they kissed deeply and passionately they continued to dance and move their bodies together erotically. Since their breasts were bare the whole event looked particularly sensual.

Scott was definitely getting turned on and his eyes were glued to them. While he watched they began to get deeper into their kiss and it more like making out than just kissing. They still danced, but they were also running their hands all over one another. Emma's hands roamed from around Jean's neck all the way down to her buttocks where Emma caressed and squeezed her. Jean loved that and even let out soft moans. And while Emma's fondled her butt Jean's hands roamed from Emma's hips to the outer side of her breasts. Emma moved back slightly, allowing Jean's hands to cup both her breasts. So then Jean was gently groping Emma's breasts.

Luckily at that time the song was nearly over. Scott originally wanted to let the women have each other first and then he'd take turns with them, switching things up. But now he knew that he couldn't wait!

He studied the women thoroughly as they were entirely into their intense making out to take notice. But now the song was on its last choruses. They stopped kissing and stared into each other's eyes momentarily. Then Jean turned around and Emma hooked her thumbs over the band of her panties flirtatiously pulling them down and off. She then squeezed Jean's butt and slapped it playfully. Then she grabbed Jean's hips and started grinding against her to the music. Once she stopped Jean turned to face Emma and they shared a quick, but deep kiss before Emma turned away from her. Jean then did the same thing with Emma's panties, also squeezing and slapping her butt. She then decided to also imitate Emma's other moves by grabbing her hips and grinding on her, only this time it was bare skin to bare skin. Jean's pelvis was touching Emma's behind entirely. Soon afterwards Emma turned back to Jean and they kissed again. The song was just about finished as they began to dance together once more. And this time their hands roamed even more as they groped one another's breasts and private areas all the while kissing passionately.

Scott definitely became aroused and not just a little. And lucky for him the song ended. Jean walked over and turned off the stereo. Emma just stood, watching her. And as Jean walked back she eyed Emma as well. Of course Scott was moving his gaze from Jean to Emma and vice versa.

Emma then said, "So…what's next on the agenda?"

Jean grinned. "Well, I planned for you and me to do each other first, but it looks like he needs our help."

Emma smirked after she turned her eyes over to Scott. "Mm, he sure does."

"Um...yeah, so could you two possibly help me out?" Scott asked.

Jean and Emma both laughed, but Jean said, "I'm sure we could do something for you."

Emma added in a sultry tone, "Oh yes indeed because you won't be able to hold out until Jean and I are done. It's not just going to be groping each other and kissing. We will be…"

Scott cut her off. "Emma, spare me the details. I don't think I can handle them right now."

She smirked and said, glancing over at his crotch, "Oh right, my bad, darling."

The two women made their way over to the bed. Scott moved into the middle while Emma and Jean sat on either side of him. Jean was on his right and Emma was on his left. The women knew exactly what they would do to help him out.

Jean said to Scott, "Before we go any further I'd like for you to kiss Emma."

Scott smiled at Jean and turned his gaze to Emma, who stared back and forth from Jean to him with a stunned expression.

Jean grinned, "What? He and I have, obviously. And he just saw you and I kiss. Now it's time for you and him to do so." She then added, "And don't pretend to be shy because I know you're not."

Emma smirked, "I'm definitely far from being shy."

"Then stop talking and start kissing." Jean said flirtatiously.

Emma kept on smirking. But before she could get another word out Scott leaned over towards her and pressed his lips against hers. She recalled when he kissed her before thinking that she was Jean. Only this time he was kissing her for real.

Soon she returned the move and leaned closer to him. At first they kissed slowly and without much fervor, mostly because it was something different for them. Jean sensed a bit of tension.

"_Emma, straddle him and deepen the kiss."_ Jean said telepathically.

"_No problem, darling."_ Emma said back in the same manner.

Emma quickly moved and straddled Scott. She sat on him and she could feel how turned on his was. As she sat on him she wrapped her arms around his neck. She took the kiss to the next level by slipping her tongue into his mouth. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back the exact same way. In no time the kiss became highly impassioned.

She thought, _"Oh, this is incredible."_

The kiss just became more and more heated as the moments passed. And soon she couldn't help herself. She started to grind on him slowly, moaning softly. He was getting so aroused that he probably couldn't hold out much longer, especially with her naked form rubbing up against him. He moved his hands from her hips up to her breast and played with them as they continued to wrestle with their tongues.

Jean sat back watching every second of it. She was getting even more turned on herself as she watched. It was something totally different for her by all means.

"_Oh wow!"_ she thought not being able to take her eyes off of Scott and Emma.

After a few more minutes Scott pulled back. "I'm sorry, but I can't handle anymore." He panted.

Emma dismantled and sat back beside him, panting as well. "Oh, I understand. We've reached the point to where a certain appendage needs immediate attention." She then looked over to Jean. "And it would appear that Jean and I are both in need of some TLC as well."

Jean grinned at Emma. "Oh hell yeah." Then she said, "But first there are few things to clear up before we proceed."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Such as…?"

Jean looked at her with a smile, but Scott asked Emma, "When you and I have sex do I need to wear a condom?"

"No, I'm on the pill." Emma replied.

"Good, so is Jean." He said back.

Jean added, "Yeah, but even when we don't use condoms as extra protection he doesn't actually go inside me though. It's just too messy, especially when we don't feel like cleaning up afterwards."

Scott and Jean glanced at each other and shared a warm smile. Emma knew that she meant that they usually cuddled and fell asleep together and even though she had sex with Jean and was about to do so with Scott, her heart sank a little. Jean could sense her sudden change in emotion.

"Are you okay, Emma?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." She answered.

Jean said, "Look, I didn't mean to upset you. And trust me; once you prove to us that you can truly be trusted you'll be able to stay with us. And you can have him to yourself as well from sometimes."

Emma said, "I know. We've been over that."

"Then cheer up, honey. It's time to play." Jean said seductively. And she said to Scott in that same sultry tone, "Lay back and enjoy."

Emma couldn't help but smile. Then the two women exchanged looks and as if on cue they both grabbed onto the elastic band on his boxers, pulling them down and off. Jean flung them off of the bed to the floor. She then grinned at Emma who was having so many feelings rush through her. But they were good feelings.

Jean said, "Go ahead, Emma. I'll let you take a turn first."

Emma stared into Jean's eyes as if she didn't understand the words that came out of her mouth. She quickly snapped out of it though and said with a lustful expression, "My pleasure."

After that everything between the three just kept on getting more and more heated. The women took turns pleasuring him orally and then they fooled around with each other. Emma and Jean made love while Scott watched them, causing him to get aroused again fairly fast. Emma even taught them something that would make their sexual experiences even more exciting.

Scott took Emma first by Jean's request and then when he finished with her he had Jean. After they were all done they just sat there catching their breath and relaxing a little. They were all feeling completely fulfilled. Emma did have some mixed thoughts because she knew that she would soon have to go to her room and spend the night alone. She was content, but she wished that she could stay.

Scott broke the silence by saying, "Wow…this has been some night."

"Ditto…." Jean said. Emma was staring off distantly. Jean said to her, "Emma, are you still with us?"

The blonde snapped out of it. "Oh, yes. I'm here. I was just thinking."

"I know you don't want to leave. I'm sorry; sweetie, but you know the rules." Jean said. She may have sounded brasher than she had intended.

Fortunately Emma wasn't offended. After what she had done a while ago she deserved to feel like that. "I understand, after all I did agree to this. I just didn't think it would be so hard."

Scott said, "Oh no, is Emma Frost becoming a softy?"

"Bloody hell no, but I am not without a heart you know." Emma stated.

"We do know. Still the rules apply. However, we can do this again very soon. And also, I'd really like to do other things outside of the bedroom." Jean told her.

Scott added, "The more we do things together in the bedroom and out of it especially, the faster you can prove to us that you're one-hundred percent trustworthy."

Emma couldn't help but smile even though it was somewhat bittersweet. "Yes indeed. It would be nice to talk to you both the way you and I used to talk, Scott. And perhaps I can bring myself to share some of my past with you, that way you'll understand where I come from more thoroughly."

"That sounds good." Scott said.

Jean said in an agreement to both Scott and Emma, "It sure does. We'll become closer that way. And Emma, I do want you to know that you can tell us anything. We will never judge you. And no one here will ever say you're weak for expressing your emotions."

"Thanks, it's good to know, but…." Emma started.

Scott cut her off, "Oh come now, Emma. You've seen me at my worst. I was miserable, yet somehow you knew that I wasn't a weak person. I was just in utmost pain."

Jean didn't know exactly how things were with Emma and Scott, but she knew enough. "He's right. And to be honest with you, I strongly believe that it takes a stronger person to cry."

Emma grinned. "Maybe one day that will happen. Just don't think that I'll become a blubbering fool."

"It never crossed my mind." Scott said with a grin.

Jean looked at the clock and said, "I hate to cut this short, but it's pretty late."

Emma sighed then said, "It is. I'll put my few items of clothing back on and be on my way."

Emma did just that. Once she was decent enough to leave the room she walked over to the door, opened it and said, "Well, see you two in the morning."

"Yep…goodnight." Jean said.

Scott also said, "Goodnight."

Emma then left the room, closing the door behind her. Jean and Scott gazed at each other. Jean said, "I don't know why, but I actually feel bad having to send her off alone after what we all did."

"Me too, but she has to learn that she can't mess with people's lives." Scott said back.

Now Jean sighed, "Yeah, most certainly. Well, it is late. We should probably call it a night."

Scott smiled at her. Then the two shared a warm kiss and crawled under the covers together. They didn't care that they just had sex with Emma on the bed and that there may be some wet spots. They just wanted to hold each other close. And it didn't take long at all for them to fall into a deep and peaceful sleep while wrapped up so tightly.

* * *

As Emma walked to her room she crossed paths with Logan who was also heading to his room. He eyed her up strangely, partly because she seemed to be roaming the halls and partly because she smelled of sex. He could easily pick up on the scents too.

His eyes widened. He then smirked and said, "It smells like you've been busy with One-eye and Red."

She rolled her eyes. "Logan, it's none of your business."

He stared at her, shook his head and said, "No, seriously…first Jeannie and then you?! How the fuck does he do it? What the hell makes him so damn special?!"

Emma smirked and replied with, "Well, Logan, let's see: He's handsome, respectful, liberal, alluring, faithful, dedicated, forgiving, doesn't drink, shaves regularly, and doesn't smell like he rolls around in engine oil…need any more reasons? I've got tons and he just gave me plenty more!"

He made a noise that sounded like a low growl. "No, say no more."

"Sorry, but I do have to say one more. He doesn't literally snarl at people." Emma sneered at him.

He shook his head again, but he couldn't help but grin back. "Okay, you got me good."

"Well, I was just answering your questions." She said snidely.

He shrugged and said in a husky tone, "Yep…. By the way, how's Jean in the sack though? I've always wanted to know." He was being just as dirty minded as ever.

Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes again. _"Well, if he wants to play than so can I."_ She thought.

She then said to him, "Mmm…she was amazing. She's very delectable. And from the tiny bit of hair she had below I can say that she is in fact a red-head."

Logan stared at Emma and for a moment he couldn't even speak. Finally he said, "Whoa, Blondie, thanks for that image."

"Again, you asked and I answered, but you're very welcome." She said back with a smirk.

"Okay, since we're on this subject, are you a true blonde?" He asked.

She kept grinning. "Darling, that's only for me and the person who waxes my twat to know."

"So…are you saying you have no hair?" He questioned her.

"Yes. I'm bare down there." She answered.

Logan chuckled. "Now I have that image in my head as well. I'll have to use those images when I'm alone." He then winked at her.

Emma shook her head with a bemused look upon her face. Then her tone became more serious. "Logan, joking aside, would you like to have some tea with me? I don't really feel like going to bed just yet."

"I would but why would you spend time with an old man with a warped mind." He then grinned at her.

She smiled back. "My mind is just as twisted."

He was still grinning. "True."

"So…are you joining me of not?" She asked.

He gazed at her and said, "I suppose so. What could it hurt? Although, I'd prefer a beer instead."

She smiled again and said, "No alcohol allowed here."

"Nope…." He said back.

They then started walking downstairs. Emma said, "Are you sure this is okay? You were also heading to bed."

"It's fine. I may have been headin' to bed, but sleep is almost a foreign word to me." He said.

She nodded. "I know."

With that said they continued down and to the kitchen. Running into Logan was odd, but Emma kind of liked it. If not for him allowing her to stay and truly join the X-Men then she didn't know quite where she would be. She really didn't want to go straight to bed. And even though he teased about her having sex with Jean and Scott, and that meant that he now knew about the three of them, she still welcomed the company. And his mind was just as dirty as hers, so they surely could find lots to talk about. She just hoped that he didn't use anything she said to tease Scott.

* * *

**A/N: I have finally managed to get this entire chapter put together! I give my sincere apologies for taking so very long to do so. I've had a lot going on and sometimes couldn't get it flowing as well. However, no matter what I am finishing this story! So I just hope that everyone that reads this can be patient and bear with me:) I'm totally hoping to have the next chapter finished a lot sooner! Also, I want to give a very special thanks to MarvelMaster616 for all of the guidance and dedication to this:) And last but not least, as you could see, there were numerous scenes with sexual content. I cut a lot of parts out of those to make it proper for this site, but if you would like to read the uncut version you can do so on another site. For some reason the site name wouldn't stay when I saved this, so you'll need to go to my profile page. The name will be at the bottom under "Update". And my author name is X-Storm on that site too. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this and that you'll stay on board. Please leave a review; I'd truly appreciate it:) Take care.**


End file.
